


Big City Sin

by ll72



Series: Slayers and the City [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bukkake, F/F, F/M, Facial, Female Solo, Group, Lesbian Sex, Porn Video, Voyeurism, porn star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 67,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A runaway Dawn ends up in the LA porn biz</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cordelia Chase looked round the bus depot for the girl she had glanced in her vision. It was nine at night, but the terminus was still busy, travellers flocking into LA from all over the country. It certainly didn’t look like the place for a demon attack, Cordelia knew from long experience that even the toughest demons preferred to take their prey alone and weak, not in the middle of crowded travel stops. The twenty-two year old brunette carried on walking up and down, her gaze darting from side to side as she tried to catch a glimpse that would tell her what was going on. Still… nothing… She began to regret not calling Angel; she might not be in his employ any longer, but he was still her go to guy when she got visions. Except this one hadn’t seemed worth bringing him along for, not when he had so many other hopeless cases to help. After all, whilst most of her visions involved screaming, gross looking monsters and blood, all this one had been was the back of some teenage girl and the arm of someone bending down to pick up a small trolley case. 

A rising sense of panic filled the brunette, she had been dumb; the visions never came unless it was important and the more eyes they had here the better. And muscle power as well; demons hardly ever kicked off in public, but ever is not the same as never. Her heart pushed at her chest so hard, that she felt her ribs were about to snap and her heart spring from her body.

And then she saw her.

Over by one of the columns, her back turned to Cordelia so she couldn’t see her face. In front of the young woman was a man, bending over to pick up a to take the handle of a carrying case. Cordelia hurried towards them, wondering what the threat was. As she came nearer she could see that the man was checking the girl out, and she realised he was a street pimp, preying on the young runaways who flocked to LA like bears to honey. It wasn’t even the respectable side of the sex industry, porn or escorting, but back street blow jobs for twenty dollars a pop and bangings in cheap motel rooms by fat businessmen who wanted a teen fuckhole for an hour or so. And all the time the pimp would skim off the money and beat the girls if they didn’t bring it in.

She carried onwards, wondering what she was going to do or say. She got nearer and the girl, perhaps sensing her approach, half-turned so that for the first time Cordelia could see her face.

“Dawn…?” Cordelia wasn’t sure what she had been expecting, but it hadn’t been this. 

At the sound of her name Dawn Summers fully turned. It had been four years since Cordelia had last seen her, when Dawn had been a scrawny twelve-year old. She’d changed since then; her cropped T-shirt clung over ripening breasts and didn’t conceal her toned stomach or the belly button with a ring in it. And unlike last time Cordy had seen her Dawn was wearing make-up and lipstick, the red of the gloss shaping her mouth invitingly whilst the eyeliner accentuated her eyes like they were light-blue pools. For a moment, the girl - a young woman now - frowned as if she didn’t know her. Cordy was about to remind her, her ego telling her that it was a quarter of Dawn’s life ago that they’d last met, but suddenly the teen gave a smile of recognition, “Cordelia… I didn’t expect to see you… to see anyone I knew here.” The smile faltered a little.

But not as much as the smile of the street pimp. Cordelia closed the final few steps between them and put her hand firmly on the handle, forcing the man to ease back his grip and then relinquish it. Cordy looked at him, “This an old friend of mine. Thanks for looking after her until I arrived.” Her lips were smiling, but her eyes weren’t.

If demons liked to take their prey alone and vulnerable, so did pimps. He might look like he wanted to hit Cordelia, but his kind couldn’t draw attention to themselves, not in places with plenty of Transit Police wandering around. He knew that and so did she; he paused, then gave a crooked smile, “Later ladies.” He turned and walked away.

Cordelia didn’t let go off the case as two questions came simultaneously to mind, “What are you doing in LA? Does Buffy know?”

Dawn reached for the case and tried to drag it towards herself. Cordelia didn’t let go and Dawn relented, trying to pretend that nothing had happened. Cordelia stood patiently, still holding the handle and waiting for Dawn to speak. The teen gave a half shrug and pulled a face, “I’m so sick of Buffy. ‘Do this Dawn’ ‘Do that Dawn’ ‘Don’t have fun Dawn’ ‘In by dark Dawn’.”

“She’s just trying to look out for you,” Cordy surprised herself in defending her old frenemy.

Dawn scowled, “That’s what she says. She’s always treating me like a little girl.”

“Does she know you’re here?” Cordy asked again, though from Dawn’s words she was guessing not.

Dawn shook her head, “No…” she paused for a second that carried on with her defence for running away, “I’m not a little girl, I’m a woman. I bet she even thinks I’m a virgin, I’m not, I’ve had sex with lots of people.”

Cordelia noted the use of the word people. In her LA circles ‘people’ rather than ‘men’ or ‘women’ was code for being bi. But Dawn was from Sunnydale, so people could just be code for humans rather than vamps or other assorted demons. She didn’t press it instead she said, “Do you want to grab a coffee?” 

“Yes,” Dawn smiled. 

Cordelia picked up the bag, and led Dawn away from the station to a little coffee bar nearby she knew would still be open. She wasn’t sure what to do with the teen, she could hardly let her wander the streets, despite Dawn’s protestations of womanhood the LA nights had predators as dangerous as Sunnydale. But if she called Buffy it would be like putting a sticky plaster on a tumour; it might hide the problem, but first chance she got Dawn would be running away again; and this time there might not be a vision to guide her to Cordelia. The bell tinkled as they entered the coffee place and Cordy walked over to a seat.

“Two coffees,” Cordelia said to the gum-chewing waitress who came over with a pad and pencil. The women scooted away and Cordelia turned to Dawn, “So how’s Cleveland?”

“Boring…” said Dawn. The teen shrugged, as if pushing the place out of her mind and grinned; very prettily, Cordy thought. The teen said “Didn’t you go and work with Angel; Buffy told me. How is he?”

“He’s fine. I moved employment, but I still see him. You know Angel, looking for redemption and fighting the good fight,” Cordelia replied.

“He always was a real stick in the mud,” agreed Dawn. 

Cordelia laughed, “That’s one way of describing him. He’s the only person I know who’s come to LA and not having fun; he’s getting screwed less than a monk.” She paused, not meaning to suggest to Dawn that the teen should be having sex now she was in the big city. But if there was anything implicit in the comment Dawn didn’t rise to it, so Cordy continued, “So how’s Willow? Is she still dating that girl… what’s her name?”

There was an interruption before Dawn could answer, a man in his mid-twenties coming up to the table, “Hi, sorry, but are you Charisma?”

Cordelia automatically switched from concerned friend to professional, swinging round to face the guy, “Yes, I am.” She flashed him a beaming smile, watching his expression - his mouth opening wide and a flush coming to his cheeks as he began to breathe faster in excitement. She smiled wider, showing her pearly teeth “What’s your name?”

“Derick, Derick Wide,” the young man gushed. “Could I take a photo? With my phone. Just so my friends can see I met you.”

“Yes,” grinned Cordy. “Come sit beside me, pass the phone to my friend here; she’ll take it.”

Derick did as he was told, handing the phone to Dawn and sitting next to Cordelia. The brunette pushed her head next to his, so that their cheeks were touching and blew a slow seductive kiss at the camera. It probably meant the photo would come out as a young woman in a sexy pose and one guy looking like an asteroid was about to hit him, but she was used to that. She took the phone back from Dawn and passed it to Derick, “There you are; have a good evening.” She hoped he would take the hint, not all of them did.

He was one of the better class of fans, standing up, “Thanks. Wow, you’re so hot.” Cordelia nodded her agreement, smiled, but didn’t reply. “Thanks again,” Derick said and moved down to collect his take-away coffee from the counter and head out into the night again.

Cordelia turned back to Dawn, who was looking at her quizzically, “Charisma?” the teen asked.

“My stage name,” explained Cordelia.

Dawn looked impressed, “Are you on TV?”

This time it Cordelia’s turn to be puzzled, “Buffy didn’t tell you?” Dawn shook her head. Cordelia took a sip of her coffee and said, “I’m in porn.”

“Porn!” for a second Dawn’s eyes widened in surprise, but she recovered herself well, giving Cordelia a grin and saying, “I told you Buffy treats me like a little girl.” She paused and sipped her coffee, looking at Cordelia, with perhaps just a hint of appreciation, as she did so, “You’ve got a great body. I’m not surprised.” Cordy loved compliments, so she beamed broadly at the teen. Dawn smiled back and asked, “So how did you get into it?”

“I came to LA thinking I’d be a mainstream actress, I mean I was pretty, I was at least moderately talented and I could remember my lines. But I couldn’t get a break, even advert directors weren’t hiring me. My biggest role was a topless girl in a cruddy frat house movie, and you saw my tits for about two seconds, which was double the time you saw my face. Anyway, my agent dumped me, and I really was thinking of going full-time as Angel’s PA when I went to a party and met this guy. I told him about my two-second scene and it turned out he was porn producer who was looking for a girl for one of his shoots. I thought about it for a bit; it’d probably mean the end of any chance of getting an Emmy and also meant having sex in front of a film crew, which, well y’know, kinda creeped me out at first.

“But then I thought about it some more, my rent was due and just a day’s shooting would pay it for the next month with plenty left over. And it’s not like I haven’t had sex before with people around, just normally at a drunken party and hoping no-one could see what I was doing under the covers,” Cordy was slightly surprised as Dawn nodded in agreement. The older brunette paused expecting the teen to say something, but as she didn’t the Cordy carried on, “So I though why not and gave the producer a ring.

“One thing led to another, after that first shoot I was introduced to a new agent, one who specialised in adult flicks, who took me on his books. Soon I was getting calls, asking me to do more movies; and I was good at it and I enjoyed the work. I’ve been doing porn for three years now, as you saw I’ve picked up a loyal following…”

“Wow,” said Dawn, sounding impressed, “You not only got out of Sunnydale, but you became famous.”

Cordelia nodded reluctantly, she hadn’t wanted to suggest to Dawn that leaving home was such an attractive option, at least without talking to Buffy and having a better career plan than being a teen runaway. “It’s not all glamour,” she said, “There’s a lot of long days and some of the fans are lot more possessive than the guy you’ve just met.”

“Sure,” said Dawn nodding, though it didn’t look like she had fully heard, “So what’s the kinkiest thing you’ve ever done?”

Dawn was definitely much more grown up than when Cordelia had last seen her, the brunette reflected, twelve-year old Dawnie would have just blushed on hearing that story and looking at the ground, not asking for further details. But as Dawn had hinted to her, the teen wasn’t a blushing innocent herself. Cordelia shrugged, “I’ve done lots of things.” 

“So have I, “ said Dawn, “What about if I tell you what I’ve done and you tell me whether you’ve done it.”

Cordelia nodded, if Dawn wanted a competition she was sure to lose, but why not give her one; it would show to Dawn how innocent the teen really was, “Okay.”

Dawn said, “Anal? I’m the only girl in my year who’s done anal.”

That did surprise Cordelia, she tried not to let that show and sound blasé as she replied, “Bread and butter… done it so many times that I’ve released DVDs filled with just my anal scenes.”

“Okay, what about having sex with a couple of guys. A few weeks ago I was at this party and I was banging with my ex-boyfriend when one of his buddies came in the room and I had sex immediately after with him,” Dawn grinned.

“After?” Cordelia grinned and shook her head, “Try together… and I’ve done with three guys, not just two.”

“Okay, what about with girls?” said Dawn, “I’m not going to even ask if you’ve done it with girls; you must have done lesbian scenes.”

“Lost count,” agreed Cordelia; “Eaten pussy, had it eaten, used double-enders, straps-on – fucked and fucker, not to mention the common or garden mutual masturbation.”

“Me too,” said Dawn. She paused, evidentially thinking her next kink would be the killer, “I did a threesome with a couple of college cheerleaders I met in a bar.”

“Are you trying to impress that you got false ID or that you did a three in the bed,” smiled Cordy, “Cos I got my first fake ID when I was fourteen. And as for lesbian orgies – just a few days ago I did a scene with four other cuties, which had lots of tongue and fingers going into tight, wet holes.”

Dawn shrugged and grinned, “Okay, that’s way more kinky than I’ve done.”

“I still haven’t told you the kinkiest,” grinned Cordy and took another sip of her coffee.

Dawn’s eye’s widened and her mouth gaped open, “You haven’t? Tell me…”

“No,” Cordy said in a slow purr, teasing the teen with a slow lick of her lips. Dawn pouted and frowned, and for a moment Cordelia thought she was about to leave, it made her feel almost sorry for Buffy, Dawn was at that age when everything was a drama – even an old friend refusing to tell her kinkiest experience. Cordelia put her coffee cup down – there was no way she could let Dawn go on the streets. She might not have been as innocent as Cordy had thought in the bus station, but that made it worse; Dawn wouldn’t think twice about hooking up with some guy for a bed, only to find out too late he kept his past conquests on meat-hooks in his cellar. “Look I can put you on the bus now,” Dawn’s frown got deeper and she shook her head. Cordelia had thought that would be the reaction, “Or I can let you stay at my place for a few days, just until you get your head cleared and then you’re back with Buffy.”

Dawn smiled and nodded, “Yes or until I can get my own place. I’m not going back to Cleveland.”

Cordelia let that pass, hopefully that was just a rebellious teen talking and after a night’s sleep she’d be a bit more sensible and head home. And if Dawn wasn’t on a Greyhound back home tomorrow morning Cordelia would ring Buffy up and tell her where her runaway sister was.

*

“Your apartment is great,” Dawn said enthusiastically, “It’s so spacious…”

Cordelia beamed in pride at the teenager’s approval; she wasn’t sure what Dawn had been expecting but a two-bed apartment with a separate main room and dining room as well as a large kitchen was obviously more than the teen had imagined. And Cordelia had seen the teenager’s eyes popping as she stared at the luxurious bath and separate shower, with enough space on the floor between them to lie and spread out on the furry bath carpet. She turned back to the amazed looking teenager and said, “It is; you don’t know how many cocks I had in my ass to be able to afford this.”

“No clue,” replied Dawn, “How many?”

Cordelia hadn’t been expecting the teen to be quiet so literal as she didn’t know the answer. So she just replied, “A lot…”

“Cool…” said Dawn and looked up at the picture over the fireplace. It was of a naked Cordelia from a few years earlier, her hair still the length and colour it had been when she left Sunnydale. In the photo she crunched down on her haunches so that her pussy was hidden behind a thigh; beside her and the object of her lascivious gaze was the bottom half of a man, his erection plainly visible in his tight shorts.

“It’s the still from one of my first shoots; they put it on the DVD cover,” said Cordy, “I like it there; it shows I’m not ashamed of what I do.”

“I wouldn’t be either if I had a place this ultra.” 

Dawn turned round in a circle, drinking it all in and Cordelia wondered if she might have been better putting the teen straight back on the bus, instead of tempting her with the apple. It was too late now though, so Cordelia said, “Do you want to have a bath first? I’ll go after you. There’s some spare towels in the cupboard.”

“Okay,” said Dawn. She picked up her bag and headed towards the bathroom. 

The door opened before she got there and the teen jumped in shock. Cordelia called out, “Oh… that’s Dennis.”

“Dennis?” asked Dawn.

“He’s a ghost who lived at my old apartment, he came with me when I moved here. He’s a bit of a perv, loves watching… normally he’s a bit more subtle, guess he must have thought as you’re from Sunnydale you wouldn’t freak out,” Cordy said to the teen. She turned to Dennis, or at least the spot where she thought he was, “Dennis, Dawn doesn’t want you in the room while she showers.” She paused thinking what he might be saying if he could talk and framed a reply to his imaginary question, “It’s your own fault, if you hadn’t open the door you could have sneaked in, now you’ll have to stay outside.” 

“I’ll give you a call when I’ve finished,” Dawn walked into the bathroom.

“Dennis,” Cordelia called, “You can come into my room, I’m going to get changed.”

Her bedroom door opened before she got there, “Thanks Dennis,” and shut behind her. More than one guy or gal had been entranced at her stripping in here, not realising as her clothes slid off her she wasn’t dancing for her evening’s fuck alone and if she didn’t have company, Dennis got the full view to himself. The young porn star positioned herself in the middle of the room and seductively peeled off her blouse, sliding it gracefully down her arm. She wasn’t sure where Dennis was, so she wiggled her titties in a random direction and moved her hands round to unhook the black lacy bra. Her big boobs bounced out. They jiggled some more as she swayed hands on hips; Reaching for her jean buttons she slowly undid them, continuing to wiggle her body, knowing if Dennis hadn’t been dead he’d have been rock hard. The jeans slid down her creamy thighs and she stepped out of them.

“Enjoying it Dennis, bet you’re glad you didn’t sneak into the shower now, you wouldn’t have been able to see anything through the steamed glass anyway,” Cordy purred. Her fingers slid under the elastic of her thong and she slid it down exposing her shaven slit and the small starred tattoos bursting out of it. She rubbed herself, giving Dennis one last tease, before spinning round and taking the robe off the back of her door, “That’s all folks.”

After she shrugged on the robe Cordy turned round; her fave strap-on was floating in the air or more accurately being held in the invisible ghostly hands of Dennis. Cordy shook her head slowly, “Sorry Dennis, I know she’s cute, but I also know that her big sister would kill me if I banged her.”

The straps on the toy unbuckled as if by magic and the dildo floated towards Cordelia. She laughed and pushed it away as Dennis pushed back her robe and tried to buckle the leather straps round the top of her thighs. “Yes, I know she’s just my normal type, having a pulse and being not totally repulsive… okay the pulse is probably optional if I’m horny, but Buffy is a Slayer – not a gal I want to get on the wrong side off.”

The dildo backed mournfully away, Cordelia could almost hear the silent ghost’s sighs, he did so enjoy watching Cordy with company.

“I’m finished,” Dawn called from the main room.

Making sure her robe was tied and, more importantly, Dennis wasn’t following with the strap-on, Cordy walked into the main room. Dawn was sitting on the couch, still drying her hair with one towel and with another wrapped round her body. She looked up, “Shower’s free.”

“Okay, I see you found some towels, ” said Cordy. She paused and looked at the teen; Dennis was right Dawn was exactly her type; cute looking, with a nice pair of lickable looking titties nestling beneath the towel, her thighs sleek and firm and a smile that made the porn star’s pussy water. When she had been living in Sunnydale Cordy had never thought of women in that way, she was probably even a little homophobic she had to admit. But you can’t be a porn star unless you do girl on girl and Cordy had very quickly decided she wanted to be a star. For her first lesbian experience she’d been nervous, her second time she realised she loved it and wanted to do more. Both on film and in her personal life she happily swung both ways. Looking at Dawn it was so tempting to make a move, but Cordy resisted it; she’d ring Buffy tomorrow, for the moment … “I’ll take a shower now.”

Turning round to where she thought Dennis was she added, “You stay here, get Dawn a cola or something from the fridge.”

“A coke would be nice,” said Dawn, she wasn’t sure where to look when talking to the invisible Dennis so she continued to look in the direction of Cordy, surreptitiously checking out the brunette, trying to picture the naked body beneath her robe. She couldn’t believe Buffy had never told her of Cordelia’s career change; if she had Dawn would have devoured enough of ‘Charisma’s’ movies to know exactly what she looked like under the fluffy robe. She continued to look as Cordelia turned and walked in the bathroom, her hips swaying and her butt wiggling in a way that got Dawn’s juices up.

A glass of coke floated through the air and to Dawn’s hands. She sipped the cool drink and put it on the table as the widescreen television switched on in front. She pulled a face, a late night weather forecast wasn’t what she’d pick for entertainment, especially in LA – sunny today, sunny tomorrow, “Boring,” she said, “Anything else on?”

Even as she was speaking Dennis had opened a cupboard next to the TV, inside it the shelves were filled with DVDs. Dawn watched as one of the boxes slid out of its space and seemingly opened itself. The DVD itself headed floated down towards the player, whilst the box hurtled through the air to land on the sofa. Dawn picked it up and smiled, “’The Charisma Collection Volume 3: Charisma – Lezbe friends’. Good choice Dennis, let’s see what Cordelia being doing since she left Sunnydale.”

The first movie on the DVD was pretty standard, if any porn involving a woman who Dawn had known when she was twelve, could be called that. Cordelia, or ‘Charisma’ and another girl woke up naked next to each other and within moments the covers were off so that the viewer could watch as they nibbled titties, sixty-nined and toyed each other’s sweet snatches. Cordy’s tongue jammed down the other woman’s slit. It made Dawn hot and she squeezed her legs together, pushing a finger between her thighs to rub at her spot through the towel, the juice from her cunt would be indistinguishable on it from the water from the shower - Cordelia would never know.

In the second scene Cordelia was joined by two other young women; Cordy and another brunette seducing and sharing a redhead, first kissing and undressing her, taking a tittie each in their mouths, before the three of them slurped cunt and moved into a triangular sixty-nine. Dawn felt herself beneath the towel; it was so hot that she felt like she was going to explode with horniness – the lesbian threesome reminding her so much of the fun she’d had with her own romp with the college girls.

If that scene had left Dawn’s pussy itching with lust the third scene made it burn so hot that there was almost flames sprouting from the towel. It started tame enough with a few minutes of talking as Cordelia comforted a tall blonde girl over a falling out with her boyfriend. Dawn’s pussy almost began to steam as they started to kiss and grope each other, Cordy’s mouth on the blonde’s tits and going down to her pussy. Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, Cordelia had a strap-on and was bouncing on top of the blonde, thrusting it into her twat, the camera zooming into show the toy sliding between the lips in graphic close-up. Dawn pulled her towel up and rubbed at her cunt, entranced by the scene. 

It got hotter. Cordelia stood up and helped the blonde move onto her hands and knees. Dawn’s eyes widened and her mouth agape as the woman she had known as a Sunnydale schoolgirl took her strap-on in one hand and inserted it in the butt of her co-star. Dawn’s slit went molten and she rubbed at it hard as she watched Cordy pound in and out of the blonde’s ass, the brunette’s large tits wobbling and bouncing as she hammered the dildo vigorously into the anal chute. The blonde was screaming in enjoyment and Cordelia was whooping and grunting, looking like she was giving her all. Dawn slid a finger into her own slit; it was soaking and sensitive to the touch making her quiver as she pushed the digit in and out in time with Cordelia’s on screen thrustings. 

It was over too soon, the two on-screen porn stars embracing and kissing in a passionate hug as the screen faded to blue. Dawn was far from sated; seeing Cordy give anal was one of the hottest things she’d seen, even hotter than seeing her old friend Janice blow a couple of guys behind the gym. The teen kept fingering her cunt as she waited for the next scene. The break between the scenes seemed to last forever, the blank screen showing only her reflection, legs spread, the towel fallen to cover only her waist, her tits shuddering as she panted and shook.

It was worth waiting for, there was no lead-up just Cordelia/Charisma walking naked out onto a patio filled with about a dozen other young women. The brunette got down on her knees and proceeded to slurp the pussy of the girl nearest her, around them the other porn stars finger their slits as they clustered round Cordy, hemming her in. Cordy moved to another woman’s pussy and the black girl she’d been eating started to jack a finger hard in the hole Cordelia’s tongue had just vacated. “Ooooh,” gasped Dawn in surprise and pleasure as the black woman’s cunt spurted out lady-cum, all over Cordy. The brunette grunted in pleasure as she was drenched in girl juice and then threw back her head as the blonde she was eating followed her fellow porn star in squirting, hosing her juice all over the pretty face of the ex-Sunnydale High cheerleader.

On the couch Dawn was thrusting her finger into her own pussy as fast and as hard as on screen, whether by accident or design Dennis had picked just the movie to turn her totally on. She gasped and moaned as she watched Cordelia get drenched in girl cum, as porn actress after actress ejaculated over her, and even when they’d done it once they’d return to fingering and stimulating themselves until they were ready to gush again. Cordelia stopped licking and just sat on her knees, with her head back as the women took turns on standing over her and squirting their juice into her face, the cum splattering against her nose and into her mouth and down her chin. Cordelia squealed in pleasure with each blast.

“Now, that’s the kinkiest thing I’ve done – squirt bukkake.”

Dawn turned, her face reddening and her hands moving to cover, rather than finger, her cunt. Cordelia was standing a few feet away, wrapped in her robe. The teen blushed, “Sorry. Dennis put it on.”

“I don’t mind, I make them for people to watch and jack-off to,” smiled Cordy, “I’d be more disappointed if you were sitting there looking bored.”

“I wasn’t bored,” said Dawn, still blushing.

“I could see that,” smiled Cordelia. 

Seeing the teen sitting, her towel round her midriff and her firm young tits on display, with the aroma of her arousal filling the air Cordelia had to remind herself how pissed off Buffy would be if Cordy touched her little sister. She was about to turn her head, forcing herself to look away, when Dawn nervously moved her hand away from her slit and gave Cordelia a look at the shaven slot, wet with lust and so tight and pink looking. It made Cordelia think again, Buffy’s far away and I’m not sure I liked her that much anyway. The older brunette moved in front of the screen, blocking the picture. She undid her robe and let it drop. Dawn’s gave a small gasp and her eyes bugged out of her head. Cordelia smiled, “So do you think I look better in the flesh,” she stepped away sideways, re-revealing the on-screen her face deep in wet pussy, “or in the movies.”

“Oh, definitely live,” nodded Dawn as if it was a serious question that required a definitive answer.

Shrugging off the robe Cordy went to kneel down next to Dawn so close that her knee was touching Dawn’s naked leg. She let her fingers move closer, walking them over the teen’s thigh. The older brunette smiled, “You didn’t say whether you enjoyed your lesbian sex.”

Dawn’s eyes looked down at the finger’s crawling over her and she opened her legs wider, exposing her beautiful slot. “I think we could say that I’ve had fun every time I’ve been with another woman,” the teen giggled.

“Buffy would be mad if she knew,” said Cordy, her fingers slid down the inside of the thigh and were just inches away from Dawn’s hole.

“I won’t tell if you don’t,” smiled Dawn, she leant back and groaned as Cordy’s fingers moved into her slit. She was warm and wet and getting warmer and wetter as Cordy moved her hand back and forth, her digits skidding over the teen’s walls and exploring the hole. Dawn stretched, fully opening her legs so that one was draped over Cordy’s knee and the other was dangling over the other end of the couch. She giggled as the brunette’s fingers went in deeper, “Dennis – is he still here?”

“He will be,” replied Cordy softly her head moving towards Dawnie’s titties, “I can tell him to leave if you want.”

“No,” Dawn tittered, “I want him to stay. It’s a big turn-on knowing he’s watching us.”

It didn’t surprise her that the slutty teen was an exhibitionist. Not that Cordelia thought different - sex was always enjoyable, but she found it even more fun when she knew Dennis or a camera crew were watching her, and getting as turned on by her performance as she was. She would have said this, but her mouth was on Dawn’s titty, sucking at the nipple and sliding it between her teeth. Dawn moaned again, a low murmur of pleasure as Cordy’s pulled at the teat, tugging and stretch it out. “Oh yeah,” the teen moaned, “yeah.”

Her own hand was down between Cordelia’s legs, the fingers tracing over the flesh as she explored and headed towards the twentysomething’s hot twat. Cordy spread her legs wider, inviting the teen’s fingers in. It was an invitation Dawn was happy to accept, sliding two fingers into the brunette’s snug fuckhole. Dawn’s fingers slid in and out. Cordy bit down at Dawn’s nipples, thinking that Dawn knew how to finger a girl; the teen’s digit were moving fast, sliding over her walls and up against her spot, touching it had with the tips and making it sing. “Oh yeah, fuck, that’s good,” Dawn moaned. Cordy knew how to use her fingers as well. And her tongue and her teeth.

The older girl’s mouth moved down, from the teen’s nipples to the bottom of her breasts and below. She pushed her back so that Dawn was leaning against the armrest, her legs open. One hand was gripping the headrest, the other dropped from Cordy’s cunt, at least for the moment, and dangled over the edge, her knuckles brushing at the floor. Dawn gave a lust filled giggle as the porn stars tongue came out and traced a line slowly down to her midriff to her belly-button. She paused there for a moment, licking round the indent, tasting the tang of the metal ring and the sweetness of the skin. Down below her finger was tickling at the clit, teasing the bud with the tip; making Dawn gasp and moan, shaking with pleasure, “Oh fuck, Cordelia, oh fuck.”

“Mmmnnn, yes, that’s the plan,” Cordy looked at the teen. She pushed her finger at the bud, watching Dawn’s face twist in enjoyment. 

“Eat my cunt,” moaned Dawn, closing her eyes and letting herself quiver.

“It is juicy,” Cordy’s head moved down and she took one long, slow, slurp of the teen’s wet hole. Dawn shook harder and made a loud groan. Cordy smiled and looked up again, “but so is mine.” She leant back herself, opening her legs and showing her cunt. 

Dawn’s eyes opened and she looked at the older brunette, an appreciative look on her face as Cordy moved a couple of fingers down and pried open her hole to show the moist pink within. The teen licked her lips, “It does look good.”

“So have you sixty-nined?” asked Cordelia.

Even before Dawn replied her wanton smile answered for her, “Yes.”

“Lie back,” said the porn star; she stood up, pulling at Dawn’s legs to make the teen slide down the couch, to lie stretched out on it. She looked down at her for a moment, exchanging dirty grins with Dawn as she looked at the teenager’s sexy cunt and knew that Dawnie was lustfully examining her own. “Let’s see what you’ve got,” she said.

“I’ve got a lot of tongue” giggled Dawnie and licked her licks. “And a hot slot.” Her fingers moved down to spread her hole. 

“Don’t tell, Buffy,” Cordelia reminded her as she climbed onto the teen. Dawn may have said something in reply, but any response was muffled as Cordy’s cunt was lowered to her mouth. But it was such a succulent hole and Dawn was so wet and turned on that the sound that came from her might not have words, just an appreciative grunt. Cordy’s head lowered down towards the teen’s twat, her fingers reaching out to slide apart the lips and expose the hole between. It was pink and moist, a snack to savour thought the porn star as her face went down and her mouth opened. 

Even as her tongue was entering Dawn the teen’s tongue was returning the favour. At the same time her hands were on the older brunette’s butt, squeezing and playing with the round cheeks, so her tongue had to do all the work itself. But Dawn seemed to be coping, pushing and forcing the hole open and shoving her tongue into the tight slit, like a bear going for a honeypot. Cordelia quivered with excitement and pleasure as the tongue roved over her walls and round the damp hole. The teen moved faster and harder; she knew what to do and how to do it, as her hands continued to play with Cordy’s rump, gripping and playing with it like it was dough. Harder and faster, Dawn’s tongue shot up, ramming at Cordy and seeking the spot.

It made Cordy gasp and shudder, it made her own tongue slam and shoot down. She pulled at flesh beside the teen’s pussy harder, opening the lips wider and thrusting her face deeper. Dawn was wet and tasted like candy and her smell was the sensual musk of a woman’s excitement. And she was jiggling and quivering and reacting to every lap and lick, shuddering and shaking and returning the pleasure a hundred fold as her tongue bounced and based in Cordy, dashing over her wet walls and making her erogenous zone thrill. Dawn was good, thought Cordy, as the ecstatic feelings washed at her, she knew what to do with her tongue; sweet, innocent little Dawnie could eat pussy like she was as an experienced a pro as Cordelia had ever filmed with. The teen was hitting her with her tongue, not stopping or pausing, even as she too orgasmed from Cordelia’s licks. The two of them were in perfect partnership, tongues and twats intertwined. 

Orgasms rushed through Cordy; thrilling waves of bliss. It made her pussy wetter and wetter and each one left her shaking and shuddering. She was sure Dawn was having the same experience, no matter how hard and fast Cordy’s tongue rammed in slurping up the teenager’s juice, the hole remained soaked. And the more deeper she went, bringing more cum into her mouth as she lapped, the more Dawn’s body quivered beneath her, like a thousand mini-explosions were going off within her. Harder and faster Cordy went until her tongue ached and her cunt was as warm and wet as a tropical forest; Dawnie returning lick for lick. The feelings between her legs got stronger and more intense

“Fuck,” gasped Cordy. She lifted her head, her jaw and tongue ached, but it had been worth it. She could taste Dawn and feel the vibrations from her latest orgasm coursing through her. Below her Dawn’s tongue slithered out of her pussy and the teen’s head slumped onto the sofa, her hands leaving the older woman’s butt at the same time. “Fuck, where did you learn to lick cunt like that?” she said and slowly stood up.

“Cheerleader practice?” Dawn shrugged and giggled. Her face was red and her lips and chin shiny with cunt juice and saliva. Her hand slid down to her twat and she rubbed at the hole, as if she was trying to keep the pleasure in place.

Cordelia reached down her hand, “Let’s go to my room,” she said as Dawn took it and got to her feet. The brunette turned her head towards a corner, “Coming Dennis?” she giggled. She guessed he was following as still holding hands she and an equally naked Dawn walked into Cordelia’s bedroom.

The carpet was soft on their naked feet, expensive prints hung above a dresser packed with cosmetics and skin cleansers; a number of walk-in wardrobes were set in the wall opposite, filled with shoes and designers dresses. But the room was dominated by the bed - large and luxurious, its sheets and quilts and pillows all a deep, luscious, red. They exuded heat and passion, telling visitors their owner was wanton and willing; it was a bed that had seen plenty of use by Cordelia and both men and women. The porn star turned to Dawn and slid her arms round the teen’s lower back, “Are you still horny?” she asked, sliding her knee up the inside of the teen’s leg.

“I’m always horny – if you look up nymphomaniac in the dictionary it says ‘See Dawn Summers’,” tittered the teen. Her own hands moved round the other brunettes waist, shimmying over the hips and onto her back, before sliding down and resting on her round butt, lightly holding the cheeks. Dawn smiled, “So now you’ve got me in your lair are we going to fuck?”

Cordelia grinned back, “I didn’t bring you in here so we could swap funny stories about life in Sunnydale.” Her hands moved up and forwards, over the teen’s side and stomach, before ending holding the teen’s curvy titties. She squeezed them, they felt firm but playable, the nubs hardening her fingers touched the areola. Her bent leg continued to massage at Dawn’s, moving higher so that her knee was stroking the inside of thigh and threatening to go higher. Dawn licked her lips, looking at Cordelia with anticipation written on her face. The porn star let one of her hands drop from the teen’s tits and move downwards. Her fingers brushed over the teenager’s cunt; “You’re wet,” said Cordy, “and warm.”

“Soaking,” confirmed Dawn, “and boiling.”

She didn’t resist as Cordy turned her and gently pushed her onto the bed. She dropped onto it and turned onto her back, spreading her legs. Her flesh always looked pale, but it seemed even whiter against the deep red; only her shaven slot, pink and open gave her colour. She looked so desirable and ready that Cordy’s pussy danced a fandango. She touched her own cunt, it was damp and buzzing with anticipation. “Stay there,” she ordered.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Dawn replied, spreading her legs a little wider. 

Inside one of the walk in wardrobes there was a set of cupboards; Cordy opened the top one. It contained a selection of toys and lubes; small dildos, large strap-ons, ribbed and straight, butt-plugs and anal beads, jellies and gels, jars and tubes – everything one woman could want for playing with another. The brunette didn’t spend long looking, she knew what she wanted. Dawn was still lying on the bed, her hand between her legs, as Cordy reappeared from the wardrobe with a large double-ended dildo. The older brunette grinned as she waggled it “So what do you think?”

“I think I’m horny and wet and my twat wants something big,” giggled Dawn. She pulled a finger out of her cunt and seductively licked it as Cordy got on the bed and moved between the teen’s legs. One hand moved to the younger woman’s hole, and sliding two fingers in, she opened it. Dawn gave a moan and let her head drop back, her long dark hair spreading over the red sheets. Cordy could feel the wetness as, still holding the hole agape, she began to thread the dildo into Dawn’s slot. The teen groaned, “Oh fuck, yes, put it in me. That’s right. That feels good.”

“You’re so tight and fuckable,” smiled Cordy as she continued to push it up. The teen’s hole was taut, but slick, the dildo went in both easily and gradually; each further inch making Dawn quiver and moan, juice leaking from her hole.

When it was about quarter of the way in Cordy stopped, leaving the toy sticking out from Dawnie’s cunt. Opening her own legs she slid between Dawnie’s thighs, their naked limbs coming together like two open scissors. Cordelia took the dildo in one hand and moved herself so that the tip was pressing at her cunt. With her fingers she opened her cunt and began to push herself forward, taking the thick toy into herself. It pushed at Dawn as well and teen bucked and grabbed at the sheets, gasping , “Oh yes, good, oh Cordelia.”

The teen began to ease her twat forward, taking more of the double-ender in her smooth slot. “Oh yes, oh yes, let’s fuck, oh shit yes.” The two Sunnydalians began to move in unison, thrusting forward together forcing the dildo up their wet pussies and rubbing their legs over each other. Dawn gritted her teeth and looked at Cordy, her face a picture of lust, “Oh yes, go faster. Fuck go faster.”

Grabbing the bedding to give her purchase Cordelia complied, speeding up and rocking hard at the teen, her thighs gripping at the younger woman’s and ankles twisting round Dawn’s back. The teen matched her, thrust for thrust, her naked body hammering forward, the dildo disappearing deep into her hole. All the time she was screaming and gasping, crying out for more, “Yes, harder, fucking give it me… oh, give it me.” Cordelia would never have guessed the teen would turn out to be so enthusiastically loud. 

And a performer as well… Cordy wasn’t inexperienced herself, but Dawn had got into the rhythm as quick as a flash and was keeping it up, driving the toy vigorously. The porn star squealed in pleasure as she took the toy deep, Dawn and her slammings combining to drive the double-ender hard at their G-spots. She gripped the bedding harder, crumpling the sheets between her fingers and leaving it stained with sweat, “Aaaarrrrghhh… fuck, aaaarrggghhh. Let’s go Dawnie, let’s go harder.”

“Oh shit, yeah, harder,” shrieked Dawnie in reply. Her body thrusted forward, her pussy take the dildo like a python swallowing a rabbit. Cordy was racing to meet her. Their bodies clashed, cunt to cunt, their juicy holes slithering against each other and their cum covering the dildo as they pulled back. The sheet under them was even darker than the rest, soaking with their excitement. They rammed together again and again, vibrating with pleasure as the dildo hit their spots. 

“Aaaarrgghh harder. Oh fuck, oh shit, go on.”

“Fuck, oooohhh, aaaarrghh, aaargghh. Fuck it, fuck me. Oh God, fuck.”

Their titties bounced and jerked as they came together, sweat sliding down their cleavage like molten rivulets. Harder and harder, they hammered, the dildo disappearing between them as their holes greedily gobbled at it. If only Buffy could see us now, thought Cordy, or perhaps it was best she didn’t, she decided as Dawn’s back arched and a streak of cum surged from the teen’s pussy. Cordy’s own twat squirted a reply, the juice shooting out and landing on Dawnie’s mons. The older brunette started to scream in pleasure as the orgasms became too much to contain, “Aaaarrrrghhh, fuuuucckkkk, aaarrrggghhh.”

She was dimly aware Dawnie was cumming as well, the teen shrieking like she was ablaze, “Fuuuccckkk… I’m cuuuuummmiinnnggg! Fuuuccckkk! AAAarrrggghh!”

They continued thrusting at each other, ramming through the orgasms, squirting their juice over the bed and the toy and each other. Soon they were sticky and soaked and it was impossible to tell which of the liquid glazing their naked bodies was their own and which was the others. And still they continued, ramming at each other like goats butting heads, legs intertwined and twisted, shaven slits rubbing at each other – lips quivering. Dawn was a marvel; insatiable, sluttish, skilled, Cordy decided, she fucked with a confidence and strength that left porn star stunned and exhilarated. The porn star squirted again, screaming as the orgasm tore at her, “Aaaarrrghhhh, yesssssss, aaaarrrghhhh”

“Ooooooohhhhh,” Dawnie gasped in response, her mouth opened wider and her head shot back like she’d been punched “Fuuuccckkk, oooooohhh, aaaaarggghh!”

The two women collapsed apart on the bed, panting and sweating, the double-ender soaked with cum lying between them. “That was something…” moaned Dawn.

“Yes,” agreed Cordy, trying to get her breath back, “I never imagined that I’d bang Buffy Summers’ little sister or that she’d be so fuckable. My cunt is still totalled.”

“MMmnnn yeah, I’m not so sweet and innocent now,” said a naked, cum soaked Dawn. She twisted her head to one side “What’s Dennis doing?” she smiled.

Turning her head to follow the teen’s gaze Cordy saw a strap-on floating in the air, coming towards her. “No Dennis,” she said without too much conviction as the straps on it opened and started to fix it to the top of her thighs and round the small of her back.

“I’m with your friendly ghost…” Dawn spread her legs again and moved her finger to touch her hole, “I want a big rubber dick…oh….” she paused and giggled as she saw what Dennis was bringing next from the wardrobe, “Anal lube…”

Cordy shrugged helplessly as the top unscrewed and a globule of gel miraculously lifted itself from the floating jar and began to spread itself over the large ten-inch toy, “Dennis loves watching me take girls up the ass…” she turned to the ghost, “Dennis stop that… Dawnie doesn’t want to do that…”

The teen tittered and rolled on her front, opening her legs in a V-shape, “Oh, I never said that. I’ve had a guy bang my butt, but I’ve never been ass fucked by another woman. I want to try it.”

“You sure?” asked Cordelia. Even as she spoke she mentally kicked herself for asking; she shouldn’t be giving her a chance to back out - the teen’s ass was so cute and screwable.

Luckily Dawn just giggled and put her hands on her cheeks, wobbling the firm buttocks and exposing her puckered back hole, “I want a big rubber dick in my asshole.”

“Good, cos I want to stick it there,” replied Cordy. 

Another globule of gel was slapped onto the toy and rubbed down by Dennis’s invisible hands. “That’s enough,” said the brunette holding out her hand to stop him. The toy was coated with gel, greased enough that’d it would slide up a virgin’s ass with ease – and Dawn’s butt certainly wasn’t that, not if what the teen had been saying was true. Cordy turned towards her, “Are you ready to be anally fucked? Are you ready for this large toy in your tight little butt-socket?”

“Yes,” giggled the teen. She lifted her butt in the air, leaning forward on her elbows, “Fuck it Cordy, fuck it hard.”

Cordelia’s hands were on the younger Summers’ cheeks, pulling them apart. The hole looked so tightly closed that it would need a hammer and chisel to open it. But Cordy knew looks could be deceiving. She pulled the buttocks wider, stretching them apart like she was opening a stiff box lid. The hole between spread slightly; not much, just a tiny easing of the puckered skin creating a hole a pencil would struggle to fill. It was enough for Cordy to take advantage and she pushed her cock into it. The toy nestled in the dent as she prepped herself, adjusting the toy so that it’s hilt was directly over her pussy, moving onto her knees so that she was in the best position behind the teen and placing her hands on Dawn’s waist for grip. 

“MMmmnnnn fuck me,” the teen quivered in anticipation, wiggling her ass enough to entice Cordy, but not enough to accidentally dislodge the tip of the toy from her chute, “Fuck me Cordelia, fuck my ass.”

“Totally,” said Cordy and began to thrust forward. 

“Arrrrgghhh,” Dawn let out a yowl as her hole was banged open. He body rocked forward and then back, quaking as the gelled up dildo went in. Cordy shoved again, ramming the toy further in and hammering Dawnie forward like a spring. The teen squealed again, a high-pitched squeak, mixing pain and pleasure. She sprung back as Cordy withdrew, like she was trying to keep the retreating dildo deep in her for a few moments more. Cordy gripped her harder, keeping her in place and she came forward again, driving the toy deeper in. “AAArrrghhh, yessss,” Dawnie’s screamed like a klaxon.

“Fuck yes,” groaned Cordy, “I know what you mean.” Her own pussy was feeling it, the rub of the toy against it stimulating and exciting. She rammed harder and deeper, gasping in pleasure as the pressure of Dawn’s ass forced the dildo’s haft at her cunt. Wet juice oozed from her hole. She gripped Dawn’s, pressing her fingers into the teen’s skin and rammed again; more of the greased up dildo entered the younger brunette, vanishing up the tight asshole. Dawn’s siren like scream was loud and passionate, Cordy’s grunt was lower and quieter, but no less lust filled. “That’s it. God Dawnie, you’re so fuckable. Take all my dildo.”

“I want it all. I want the full length,” gasped the teen, “Fuck my ass all the way.”

The next push propelled the dildo deeper in and the next rammed it even further. The teen squealed at each blow, moving to meet them as Cordy rammed forward. “Fuck, fuck,” she screamed, her long brunette hair sweeping across her back and the bed, “Give it me all, fuck me deep.”

Cordelia went down again and again and again, each time sending more of the dildo up the teen bottom, until it was going all the way in and the teen was screaming in pleasure as Cordy’s thighs hammered at her buttocks.

And then the older brunette really started to fuck the younger one.

She rammed down strong and fast, pounding against Dawn’s sweet cheeks, leaving them as red as the thighs that slapped hard against them. Her dildo sank all the way, spearing into the teen and making her shriek in orgasmic ecstasy as it hit her spot from behind in a series of speedy thumps. And the more vigorously Cordy slammed and hammered the more the strap-on hit her own cunt, making her shudder in paroxysms of delight. She panted with exertion and cried in pleasure, all at the same time, enjoying the tightness of Buffy Summer’s little sister.

“Fuucccckkk, yessss, fuuucckkk,” Dawnie was screaming loudly as well, the sweet teen shrieking in pleasure as she was anally defiled, shuddering as her asshole was rammed open by one of her older sister’s ex-classmates. The teen gripped her hands together, clenching the fists and shuddering, her body arching and bending as the orgasms took control, “Give it me. Bang my ass, bang it like I’m a whore. It’s your fuckhole, it’s yours to fuck!”

Sweat dripped from Cordelia, and cum. The teen in front exuded both as well; so much between them that the bedding was soaked and stained like it had been dropped in a puddle. Their hair plastered to their skins, Cordy’s short and stylish stuck to her forehead, Dawn’s longer and wilder was sticking to her back and cheeks and down over her face. She looked a mess, but Cordy didn’t care, all that mattered was how sweet the teen’s ass was, how sexy and delicious and how Dawnie screamed and panted as Cordy hammered home. 

“Yesssssss, aarrrrggghhh, fuuuucccckkk!” Dawnie shrieked, “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me. I’m yours, just fuck me.”

“Good girl, let me bang you. Yes, oh, yes. That’s right. Take it like a pro. Take it good,” Cordy said. Her breath came in pants and her sentences were short. She didn’t think Dawn minded, the teen was screaming and shaking like she was orgasming, not like she was judging Cordy on her sex talk. Cordy took a breath and rammed again, “That’s good Dawnie. You’re a fucking slut. You’re a pro. I’ve banged worse on film.”

“Aaaaaarrrghhh, aaaaargghhh, fuuuuucckkk, shiiiittttt!” Dawn swore like a trooper and came like an express train.

Cordy rammed into the teen, thrusting Dawnie into orgasmic overdrive and making her scream so hard that her vocal chords were at risk of snapping like a piece of taut elastic. It felt so good to be fucking her, no matter what Buffy might think, that Cordy could have died and she’d have gone to heaven (or hell) content. But she didn’t die, though her heart was hammering so hard it was like it was going to burst out. She did however cum. 

“Uuurrrrrrhhhh, oooohhhh, aaaaaarggghhh,” Cordy grunted and moaned and squealed as the pleasure exploded in her like she was bikini atoll; it raced through her, blowing her nerves and making her muscles tense and relax all at once and turning her brain to mush, “Aaaaarrrghhh, ooooooohhhhh, urrrrrrrrhhhhhhh.”

They lay on the bed, panting and groaning, still stunned from the pleasure and not caring about how damp the satin sheets below them were. Dawn moved enough that she could slide her head over Cordy’s outstretched arm and rest on her shoulder, “I loved that. You’re the best ass fuck I’ve had.”

“You weren’t bad,” admitted Cordy, smiling.

“About Buffy?” asked Dawn, kissing at Cordy’s shoulder blade.

“I think you both need a break, we can ring her in a week. Or perhaps two.”

“Even three,” giggled Dawn and her head started going lower.

“Four maybe,” said Cordy as the teen’s mouth opened…

*


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m not used to this, the bubbles tickle my nose,” tittered Dawnie. It didn’t stop her taking another sip of the champagne.

“Do you want some more?” asked Charisma. She reached out for the bottle sitting in the ice bucket next to their table.

“Are you trying to make me drunk?” the teen giggled but held out her glass for a refill. She continued to smile as Charisma refilled it, before continuing, “You don’t have to; I’ve decided I’m going to fuck you anyway.” Her tongue moved seductively round her red lips and she leant forward, her hand sliding over the older brunette’s as her firm titties threatened to break out from beneath the open cut silk dress she was wearing.

There was a clap from the side and the director stepped forward, “Great scene ladies, as ever Cordelia I could feel the passion. And Dawn, for your first time that was…” he paused, thinking of a superlative that would describe what he wanted to say. He shook his head, unable to find one, and instead finished with, “You’ll be going far.”

“Thanks. I just tried to act like I do when I fancy a girl,” Dawn said, but the director had already turned and was rattling out a series of instructions to his crew. She stood up and took a sip of the coloured fizzy water that had been doubling as champagne; it was warm, but with he hot lights and LA temperature combined with a cheap studio with poor air conditioning any liquid was good. She felt the dress sticking to her and a tiny bead of sweat trickled from her forehead. The director seemed pleased with her, that made up for the discomfort – and not only would the next scene would be in a room with better air conditioning, but as the script said, she and Cordy would fuck hard.

“Nervous?” Cordelia was standing beside her, like Dawn a thin sheen of sweat covered her forehead and her low-cut dress was clinging to her, it looked surprisingly seductive.

Dawn smiled and shook her head, “Excited,” she said. That wasn’t totally true, she was, it was true, horny with pussy dampening anticipation. However, whilst she was certain she was concealing it well, she did feel a touch of anxiety. For all the sex she’d had before, fucking girls and boys in a variety of positions and holes, doing it with a boyfriend on his parent’s bed in Cleveland was a world away from doing it on camera in LA. She was in the majors now, banging with the pros and as she learnt over the last month no one was more pro than Cordelia Chase aka Charisma Carpenter. 

In her first few days living in LA she discovered how big a porn star Cordy had become. The first call had come whilst Cordelia had been making them breakfast, Dawn lounging in one of the older brunette’s bathrobes, Cordelia padding about in slip on sandals and a tiny pair of night shorts and nothing else. Picking up the phone Cordelia had moved away from Dawn, leaving her unable to secretly eavesdrop as she ate her cereal. But when Cordelia returned to the kitchen she was smiling, taking a pen out and marking something on her wall calendar. Casually Dawn took another bite of the chocolately, milky goodness she was eating and innocently asked, “Who was that?”

“My agent,” Cordy said back, “I’ve got another movie next week.” She unhooked the calendar, one of hers, a picture of her lying naked on a beach adorning it and pushed it across the table 

Whilst it wouldn’t be true Dawnie ignored the picture her eyes were more drawn to the little boxes. A few were empty but many contained Cordy’s scribbled handwriting, ‘DP’ ‘Anal’ ‘Lez x 3’ ‘Nude photo’ ‘W/s’ ‘Str’ ‘Lun w/Em’ and if some of the acronyms and shortenings were hard to decipher what was underneath was not; $1000, $1100, $1200, even a $3000. Dawn’s spoon remained stuck half-way between bowl and mouth as the teen stared at the figures and sex acts, unsure what made her more excited the thought of all the money that could be made or of all the hardcore sex she could have. Cordelia grinned at the teenager’s stunned reaction; “I told you I took a lot of pricks in my butt for this place.”

“You’re trying to make me jealous,” said Dawn. Cordelia just smiled and reached for her coffee mug as Dawn continued to look at the calendar. She decided it wasn’t just the amounts that got her attention, though unlike Buffy she had greater ambitions than serving in a burger joint and guidance counselling cheerleaders on how to deal with having a spot on their nose. She looked up at the other and said enviously “I can’t believe how much fucking you’re getting.”

“Oh, that’s just professional, not personal,” Cordy grinned and lifted the cup, pausing just to add, “Last night there’s no anal lez with Dawnie.”

“I don’t even know what some of these are – DP, okay I do know that one, Str, WS, Lun w Em’.” Dawn said.

“Str – straight, boring…” Cordelia grinned, “WS, that’s water sports, you know peeing, Lun w Em – that’s lunch with Emily, my agent. We meet once a month for a catch-up and to see how things are going.”

Dawnie slid the calendar away back across the table and said in a casual tone, “So now I’ve moved to LA I need to earn some money.”

“I know a coffee shop that is hiring,” Cordelia teased.

“You know that’s not what I meant,” said Dawn exasperatedly. She beckoned with her hand round the large kitchen with its mod-cons and expensive decor, “I want this and with a body like this…” her hand went down her side, pulling at the gown and deliberately showing Cordy what lay beneath, reminding the older brunette of her last night’s pleasures, “… I don’t think I need to serve coffee to the lunch time rush.”

“Oh I don’t know… I thought you were kinda of average…” Cordy shrugged and then laughed, “Don’t glare… you were great and you know it, and bodywise you’re Buffy’s sister; as much as I hate to say it she was gorgeous, though you’ve a little more up-top, which isn’t a problem. But Dawn… look; it’s not like doing it with a guy, or even a couple of guys back home. There’s always a crowd of people looking on and its harder work than you think, make-up, hot lights, and just as you’re getting close to cumming the director yells cut cos he wants you to move to a different position.”

“You seem to enjoy it,” said Dawn. She folded her arms and put on her defiant expression, the one that she always made when Buffy refused to let her go out with her friends on a school night; it always worked, Buffy would give in.

Cordy seemed to mind less, she didn’t shout at Dawn or storm round the kitchen or threaten to ground her; instead she gave a smile and a nod, “I love it. I’m a nympho.”

“So am I,” said Dawn.

Ignoring the interruption Cordelia carried on, “Think about it for a few days and if you still want to, I’ll have a word with my agent. But I can’t guarantee anything, I’m not the one who makes the decision to hire.”

“Sure, that seems fair. I’ll think about it for a couple of days,” Dawn nodded enthusiastically, though she knew that in two days she still want to be a porn star, fucking for money seemed like the bestest, most dreamiest job ever.

Cordelia was as good as her word, introducing Dawn to Emily, her agent. Naively Dawn had thought that would be it, they’d swap numbers, perhaps arrange a couple of shoots their and then and Dawn would be in movies by the end of week. Perhaps not earning as much as more famous Charisma Carpenter, but still raking in more than her weekly allowance from Buffy (though even waitressing would have got her more than that). Emily might have been impressed with the teen but the meeting was just the start, there were photo shoots, clothed, then nude - a portfolio, Emily said, to show to producers and directors. A chance to make sure she didn’t freeze or become all shy in front of the camera, said Cordy, there were dozens of really sexy cuties who’d fucked their way all through High School but who became Mother Theresa when a camera was poked their way. 

It wasn’t just nude shots that Dawn had to do. After showing she had no hang-ups about being naked in front of photographer, next came doing nude in front of him and a couple of others. All calling out instructions, ‘bend over’ ‘spread your pussy’ ‘slide the dildo up’ ‘use it in your ass’ and examining her as she did it, nothing was too intimate for their gaze. Dawn wasn’t surprised she enjoyed it, sure she’d have loved some real dick instead of plastic in her pussy, and she wouldn’t have said no to a wet pussy to munch either. But she’d pleasured herself enough times to know how to get herself off and there was an extra turn on about prancing and exposing herself to others; if to be a successful porn actress you needed to be an exhibitionist Dawn was going to do well. 

The next couple of weeks as she waited for a call were the longest she could remember, though with plenty of fun as well. Not living with Buffy Dawn was able to satisfy her horny urges with finding guys and gals in clubs to screw as well as continuing as fuck buddies with Cordy. Still, Dawn was just starting to worry there was some minor blemish or small inhibition that had turned off the movie makers when the call came through for her first movie. Dawn was suspicious Cordy might have pulled in a few favours, as her porn debut was going to be a lesbian scene with her friend. But she didn’t ask; all that mattered was that she’d got the chance to make her first movie and she was going to do such damned good job producers would be begging her to do more.

The second set was cooler, unlike the room when the fake meal had been shot this one had air conditioning that worked and a window, that, whilst it remained closed for the movie, had at least been opened recently enough that there was still a trace of fresh air. Her and Cordy would need it, thought Dawn, the scene they would be shooting was so hot that even with the cool air blasting at full speed through the vents there was no doubt the two stars would be sweating.

A couple of the crew were setting up the lights with the swift expertise of long term professionals, whilst the director walked round the room with the cameraman mentally measuring distances between the double bed in the middle of the room and the walls. Dawn sipped some water, her mouth suddenly dry. Beside her Cordy had hoisted up her dress and was using a small dildo on her ass. She smiled as her friend looked at her, “Just prepping the money maker for you, Dawnie. We don’t want to waste lots of shooting time filming you trying to get the toy in my tight asshole.”

The director looked up as she spoke, seeing what she was doing and nodded approvingly. He gave another quick instruction to the cameraman before walking over to Dawn and Cordelia, “Dawn, you’ll want to make sure you’re wet and ready, it’s a hell of a sized double-dildo and you’ll want to be ready for it.”

Dawn had never had a problem fitting big toys into her tiny teen pussy before, all it took was a bit of effort and some enthusiastic push-back from her, but she didn’t want to tell the director how to suck eggs – not on her first shoot. She nodded and looked for one of the small dildos on the table near to he. As she picked it up she glanced at the double-ender and the strap-on sitting there; the director was right – they were big. Knowing their use, her mouth went dry again, even as her pussy went wetter. She wasn’t sure whether she was more excited or scared at the upcoming scene, both emotions jostled in her as she pulled up her dress and sat on the bed and began to slide the dildo into her cunt.

The toy felt good as she pushed it around her pussy; but then it always did – Dawn masturbated several times a day she was so sexed up and she knew exactly how to toy herself to maximise the pleasure. Her cunt got wetter, the juice oozing from her walls, lubricating the flesh and slowly sliding down the hole. And her horniness and desire for a good banging was increased as she watched Cordy; the older brunette casually jacking her thin dildo in and out of her ass, every few moments giving a small quiver or gasp as it gave her a blissful jolt. Dawn had done this plenty of times, playing with herself as another girl did the same, the two of them working up to a pitch of solo pleasure before they mutually moved it to another level. But never before as a pot-bellied man in his fifties talked about how to finger Cordy and when to use the toys with the same tone of voice as if he’d been ordering pizza from a takeaway. He carried on giving instructions as Dawnie and Cordy used the toys, running through the scene in detail, where they would stand, how they would kiss, when they would break. Dawnie tried to concentrate and remember; she didn’t want to fuck up… metaphorically at least. Perhaps it was the need to focus or the sight of the dildo entering Cordy’s ass or the wetness of her own cunt, but her anxiety was vanishing and her excitement was growing; until she was almost exploding with horny impatience.

“Okay, I think we’re ready,” said the director at last. And Dawnie almost jumped with relief. She put the dildo back on the tray, straightening her dress as she moved to position beside the bedroom door.

Beside her stood Cordelia, the older brunette grinned and gave the Dawnie’s arm a friendly squeeze, “Just relax and go with it. You’ll love it.”

“I know,” smiled the teenage nymphomaniac, “ Glory was wrong, I wasn’t born to be the key… I was born for this.”

“Action,” called the director.

The two women moved together, Cordy’s hand stroking up and down Dawn’s naked arm as the teen’s hand resting on the older brunette’s waist. “Thanks for dinner, Charisma,” said Dawn, using the brunette's porn name. She moved her hand slowly up Cordelia’s side, dipping it into the curves of the waist. Her tongue slid round her lips seductively and she took a small step even closer to the other woman, so that her knee was touching at Cordy’s leg.

“It was nice to spend some time with you away from the stuffy office.” Cordelia chest was pushing out, pressing at Dawn and her fingers traced a sexy pattern across the teen’s wrists. But it was her mouth that was the killer - her lips seductive and luscious, you could imagine them kissing you or round a cock or down on a twat; the smile, signalled by the small upturn at the edge of her mouth was wanton, calling out ‘come fuck me’. It was easy to see why so many straight guys and gay gals fantasised about fucking Charisma Carpenter. It wasn’t just acting which drew Dawn closer, a second hand joining the first on Cordy’s waist; she could feel the warmth and wetness of her pussy, a desperate lust building in her. 

Cordy’s hand slid further up the teen’s arm, heading for her shoulder and the strap of the dress, “You have a nice place,” she said, still with her sexy smile. 

For a moment Dawnie was lost, just wanting to slam her mouth on Cordy’s and kiss her hard as she dragged her to the bed. Then she remembered she was now a professional and had lines, “I’m glad you like it. Thanks for walking me home.”

“Did you mention fucking me?” giggled Cordelia, the actress’s head was closer.

“Oh yes,” said Dawn, “I think I decided on that before the first course.”

Even when acting Cordelia’s lips felt good as they pressed at Dawn’s, their mouths opened and their tongues slid together. Dawn’s eyes were closed, but she knew that a cameraman was moving in, focussing on the movement of her mouth against Cordy’s, taking in the passion as their tongues clashed and the lust etched on their faces. Then the director gave an instruction and the camera’s focus moved from their face to take their entire bodies. The straps of Dawn’s dress slid down her arms, pulled by Cordy’s fingers, the teen moaning in pleasure as the older woman’s mouth moved to her neck, suckling at her throat like she was a vamp. At the same time Dawn’s hands were pulling at Cordy’s dress, dragging it over her sexy body. Neither dress went fully down, though the top of Cordelia’s cleavage was exposed and one of Dawn’s teen tits bounced out. At another call from the director they stopped undressing each other and resumed kissing, their arms hugging round each other, their legs intertwined, their mouths moving and opening as they pressed together.

“Okay, ladies, let’s get those dresses off,” called the director.

The two women stepped apart; with some reluctance, Dawnie thought. The cameraman was moving position as Cordy and Dawn pulled their dresses the rest of the way. In his new position he gave a thumbs up. The director nodded, “Hit it again.”

Dawnie moved back into kissing Cordy as before, except this time they were both naked apart from their high heels. The cameraman was not only shooting their lips locking, but also their hands as they caressed and stroked at wet shaven pussies and cupped and grasped firm, round titties. Dawnie moaned and gasped as Cordelia’s head moved down again, kissing her neck and licking down below it as her hand ran under the teen’s mons and stroked at her hole. Dawnie’s hands were round her friend’s butt, squeezing it and plying it apart, her excitement rising as she remembered what she’d being doing later with it. 

“Oooooohhh,” she moaned as Cordelia’s mouth moved onto her titty and the brunette’s pearly whites lightly bit at the teen’s erect nipple, pulling and stretching it out as her teeth teased the nub. “Oooooohhhh,” Dawn moaned louder as Cordy’s thumb pressed at her hole; it wasn’t a surprise, she knew what was planned, but it still made her quiver with excitement. Especially when a finger slid into the hole, slowly moving back and forth as Cordy jilled her. “Oh yes, oh yes,” Dawn moaned louder, her reactions real as her erogenous zone was brushed, Cordelia’s long finger finding the spot. The teen gripped her friend’s ass harder and quivered, groaning in lust, enjoying every second. Her back arched as another orgasmic rush blossomed from her cunt. Cordelia’s tongue leapt further out, licking the nipple.

“Looking good ladies. Let’s get on the bed now,” the director called.

“Okay,” she said and smiled at him as she turned to walk over to the bed. 

“You’re doing well,” said Cordelia and gave the teen’s ass a cheeky squeeze as she followed her. 

“I’m enjoying it,” said Dawnie. Up close the bed looked lumpy and saggy underneath the covers; if she’d wanted to sleep she’d have been better on the floor. But then sleeping wasn’t what porn movie props were designed for. The teen stood back as Cordy got down first, wiggling as she found a comfortable position to rest herself and spreading open her legs invitingly. 

“You know what to do,” said the director has Dawn joined her friend, head to pussy, “lots of tongue, lots of finger.”

“Yes,” the two young brunettes nodded and moved to start the sixty-nine as beside them the cameraman began to film again.

Brushing her hair back, so that it fell over the opposite shoulder from the cameraman, leaving her face and a tittie uncovered, Dawn mentally licked her lips at the sexy wet feast in front of her. Cordy’s shaven, smooth slot looked so tasty, the tattooed stars bursting out of the hole acting like guiding lights on a runway as Dawn’s mouth went down onto the wet hole. “Mmmmnn,” she slurped, her tongue pushing out and slurping over the cunt lips and slits like it was an ice cream. Even as her tongue did its work her finger was joining it, probing and pushing inside, finding Cordy’s sweet button and pressing it. More juice bubbled from the brunette’s cunt and the teen’s tongue swept through it bringing it up. “Mmmmnnn, ooooohhh.”

The best bit was that even as her tongue and fingers were doing their business on Cordelia the older girl was doing the same. She was jilling Dawn even more enthusiastically than a few minutes ago, her tongue switching between licking clean the wet labia and competing with the fingers in exploring her soaking chute. Dawn’s pleasure receptacles were in overdrive, sending messages of explosive joy through her body. She fingered Cordy’s slot harder, not looking at the camera inches away, zooming in on her tongue as it lapped across her friend’s cunt. But even if she wasn’t staring at the camera she wasn’t ignoring it, knowing she was being filmed was turning her even more deeply on, making her tongue flick harder and faster, slapping at the Cordelia’s twat and licking out the juice. The teen’s wrist jerked, as she fingered deep, a second digit joining the first in pleasuring her the older brunette.

Behind and below her Cordy gasp and arched as Dawn made her cum. Her mouth rammed again at the teen, her tongue pushing deep as her fingers spread open the teen’s hole. The orgasm banged at Dawn and her head lifted, her face contorting as she gave a small cry of pleasure at the camera. And then she was back down again, her fingers and tongue working together to juice Cordy up and lick her down. 

“Ooooohhh, uurrrrghhh,” Cordy gasped again and the cameraman moved to capture her face, staying in position as, after a very brief pause, it lifted again and rammed at Dawnie’s soaked twat. 

“Next scene,” called the director, “The two of you want a glass of water?”

Dawn was torn between her wanting for immediate sexual satisfaction and dehydration; Cordy’s juice tasted lovely, but as a drink it still left her thirsty – especially with all the cum that had leaked out her own lovely pussy. What decided her was that Cordy was breaking from her and stepping over to the tray had poured herself a glass. She filled another one for Dawn and passed it to the teen. “Still enjoying it?” she asked, grinning.

Smiling back Dawn sipped at the water, “Do you need to ask?”

“I guess not much, not after the last scene,” agreed Cordy.

“It’s the best job ever,” said Dawn. She glanced over at the director, he was pointedly looking at his watch. Dawn quickly drained her water and picked up the double-headed dildo, “Back to the grindstone,” she touched Cordy’s pussy teasingly with a finger.

The older brunette nodded, drinking her water a bit slower as Dawn got on the bed and spread her legs. By the time Cordy was ready to join her Dawn had pushed one end of the double-ender into her pussy and was sitting waiting as impatiently as the director. The older brunette got on the bed and took the other end of the dildo in one hand, spreading her hole open between a couple of fingers of the other and with an expertise created by long practice began to push herself onto to the rubber dick. Dawn gave a shiver of excitement as Cordy’s wet cunt slid down the toy to meet her, the dildo going more deeply into her as the pressure of her friend weighed down on it. Their legs moved round, intertwining each other so it was impossible to tell whose were on top and whose were underneath. Cordy leant back on her hands and turned her head towards the director and cameraman, “We’re good to go whenever you are.”

The cameraman shifted the camera to his shoulder and got on the bed so that he was kneeling just feet away from the two naked porn stars. He gave a nod and the director called, “Okay, ladies, action.”

The two of them began to push forward, thrusting the toy deep into each other’s cunts. Quickly they drew back, leaving wet trails of lust obvious on the plastic toy. They moved forward again, faster this time, sliding their sodden cunts down the toy, until only an inch in the middle was uncovered. Again and again they moved, ramming forward and falling back, gasping and groaning in pleasure as the double-ender penetrated deep into them and squashed at their buds. And each thrust was picked up the camera, following their pussies down and filming the toy vanish into them.

“Ooohh, uuurgghh, yes,” gasped Dawn. She was gripping the bedding for purchase as she rammed forward, timing to keep pace with Cordy. The other woman looked so sexy opposite her, the twentysomething’s teeth biting her lip as she tried to concentrate and stop herself crying out. Dawn’s gaze went lower, taking in the boobs, bouncing and quivering, the nipples hard and erect with excitement. Down further Dawn looked, at the pussy tattoo and the hole below them, the lips gripping at the toy, sliding up and down it and covering it with cum. Dawn grabbed the bedding harder and pushed more vigorously, encouraging Cordy to go faster and harder. The porn star’s mouth opened and she gave a grunt as her speed increased matching Dawn. The dildo pounded at the teen’s twat and she came again, “Ooooohhh, aaarrrggghhh, aaaarrggghhh.”

The orgasm didn’t stop her, not when the camera was on her, recording every move. Instead she moved faster, scissoring at Cordy, wrapping her sweaty legs round the brunette and sliding up and down them, their wet skin brushing against each other. Cordy grunted and gasped in return and drove back, competing with Dawn to take the toy in her hole. Soon even the inch gap that had been between them was gone, the toy vanishing completely into them as their soaking cunts clashed. Dawn felt her excitement rising, waves of pleasure coursing through her like an overflowing stream. Her pussy hit at Cordy, each blow making them quiver, the dildo ramming at their spots. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” screamed Cordy.

“Yes, oh shit, shit, fuck, yes, oh yes fuck,” Dawn was squealing back.

The two young women came together hard and fast, the bedding beneath them crumpled and creased, sodden with their perspiration and cum. Harder and harder, they rammed, slapping against each other in like they were out of control. Cordy gave a high-pitched scream and a squirt of juice gushed from her pussy, soaking the toy and splattering over Dawn’s wet cunt and inner thighs. Even that didn’t stop them and they continued, their bodies rocking and ramming, thrusting the toy deep.

“Take five,” called the director.

“Phew,” gasped Dawn, falling back on the bed. She was satisfied, her sexual desire sated. And from experience she knew that would last about five seconds. 

She pulled the toy from her pussy and sat up, “I’m ready again.”

Cordy grinned as she stood and wiped some sweat from her forehead with a towel, “I bet you are.” She poured herself some more water and drank it, greedily gulping it down.

“What can I say? I’m a teenage nympho,” grinned Dawn.

“Ready to go again in five, anal scene,” the director instructed them as he strode over to talk the crewmember holding a boom.

“Sure thing,” giggled Dawn. She turned to Cordy and took a glass of water “I’m really looking forward to this one.”

“Me too,” laughed her porn star friend. She drained the last of her water and picked up the thin dildo. 

Dawn watched for a moment, sipping her own drink, as her friend eased the toy in and out of her anal passage working it open. Then she emptied the glass of the tepid water and reached for her own prop, a pair of panties with a nine inch dildo attached to the front. She slid them on, and reached for a jar of lube. “Not too much,” the director looked up from his conversation with the sound man, “I don’t want it to glisten.”

“Just put on a little,” said Cordy, “Here let me.” She pulled the thin dildo out of her ass and dipped her fingers into the jar, coming out with a small lump of gel on her fingers. She gently rubbed it into the toy as Dawn stood still, Cordy’s skilled fingers moving round the dildo and massaging the thick lotion over it. It gave the toy a sheen, but not so bright that it would sparkle under the lights.

The director moved back to his place in the corner, “Cordy, you ready?”

“To get my assfucked by a sexy cutie? Y’think I wouldn’t be?” laughed Cordy. The brunette moved onto the bed and wiggled her behind at Dawn, “What about you, Dawnie, you ready to butt-fuck me?”

“Yes,” Dawn nodded enthusiastically. She looked at the director, who was nodding to her. She got onto the bed as the cameraman moved beside her. One hand reached down to pull at her friend’s cheek, prying it away from its partner and exposing the hole. Gripping the toy in her spare hand she guided it towards the small, dark anal hole. Dawn wasn’t inexperienced at taking dick in her ass. Before running away to LA she’d had anal with half a dozen different boys, and in the last few weeks she’d had it plenty of times with Cordy and a couple of times with an extremely lucky bar pick-up. But she wasn’t nearly so experienced at doing the fucking, and if she had been forced to, she’d have admitted that this was the most nerve-wracking part of the shoot so far. 

Her thumb pushed at the hole, forcing it open and making Cordy quiver. Dawn continued forward, easing the tip of the toy in beside the digit. Slowly she pushed it deeper as equally slowly she pulled the thumb out, giving the toy the full space. It was lucky she and Cordy had time to practice last night or Dawn was sure she’d have been trying to get the dildo in all afternoon. She slowly rocked back and forth, each forward motion pressing the toy deeper into Cordelia’s ass. The brunette moaned in pleasure, starting to rock in partnership with Dawn. “Yes,” she moaned, “That’s good Dawnie, fuck my ass.”

Dawn felt her confidence beginning to return. She moved quicker, shoving the toy deeper into her friend’s asshole. The cameraman moved nearer, concentrating on the dildo as it disappeared between Cordy’s cheeks and down into her hole. The brunette continued to gasp and cry, her moans being picked up by the soundman. It all turned Dawn on, there was something liberating and empowering about her fucking being the centre of attention, an entire crew of guys concentrating on her sodomising Cordy with a toy. She slammed in harder, driving the dildo into the brunette’s butt. 

“Oh yeah, Charisma, that’s it, you’re so tight,” Dawnie cried out, above Cordy’s squeals, as the cameraman panned back to take in a view of her body, filming her firm, slender frame as she bounded forward, her tits jiggling and shaking with the effort. “Yeah, work it,” she gasped and gave a sexy smile, hoping that the cute, seductive upturn of her lip made it into the final cut. “That’s so good, I’m loving this butt,” the teen called out again, telling future viewers that banging Cordy’s ass was as good as it looked. “Oh fuck, yeah, yeah,” the teen was gripping Cordelia’s waist and pounding hard.

The dildo was ramming all the way in now, Dawnie’s thighs were slapping against the other’s butt cheeks, the flesh of both taking on a red glow as they smacked together. Pounded hard Cordelia’s body was rocking back and forth, her dangling tits juddering; all of it filmed by the cameraman, who had moved to the shoot from the front. Dawn went in harder, grabbing at Cordy’s side and levering the dildo in as hard and fast as she could. She looked at the camera again, smiling and blowing a strand of hair away from her mouth in what she hoped was a seductive style. All the time Cordy was screaming and gasping, “Aaaaarrrghhh, yesssss, aaaaarrrggghhh.” The camera dipped slightly to zoom in on her contorted features. Cordy shrieked some more, “Aaaaarrrghhh yessss, fuck me Dawnie, fuck my ass harder.”

“Let’s switch to the other position,” called out the director.

As instructed Dawn pulled the dildo out of Cordy’s butt, the brunette’s back hole was wide open and gaping. The cameraman took the opportunity to move round and take a few seconds of shot before Cordy got up. The brunette picked up a towel and wiped away the sweaty sheen covering her forehead and breasts as Dawn leant backwards on the side of the bed and slid the dildo upwards, “Cordelia, you want to come sit on my dick?” the teen giggled.

“Yes,” her friend replied, “As long as it’s big.”

“Oh you know it’s big,” laughed Dawn as Cordelia began to lower herself backwards onto the hard plastic prong. Dawn held the dildo in one hand, keeping it straight and pointing at Cordy’s open hole, with the other she helped to guide the brunette down. It didn’t take the twentysomething long to connect with the toy, and with her ass already stretched and wide from the previous banging, she slid down easily. 

“Let’s get going. Action,” the director called. The cameraman knelt on one knee in front of the girls, his camera lifted to his shoulder as Cordy’s head was twisting round to try and kiss at Dawn. The two porn stars tongues flicked and wiggled, not quiet connecting, but looking very seductive for the camera, especially as Dawn’s hands were on Cordy’s tits, playing with her bosoms and tweaking her nipples.

“Mmmnnn Dawnie,” Cordy giggled, turning her head back to the camera, “Fuck my ass more.” She began to slowly lift herself up and down, riding the strap-on dick and moaning pleasurably. The cameraman zoomed in, focussing on her wet twat and the toy sliding into the hole behind it. One of Dawn’s hands moved down and she began to stroke at Cordy’s cunt, brushing her fingers over the labia lips and the fleshy hole below. “Oooohhh, yeah,” Cordy moaned, beginning to move quicker.

“That’s it Charisma, that’s it,” moaned Dawn as her friend came down on her. The weight of the older brunette pushed at the dildo, squashing the back of the hard plastic through the cotton of the panties, rubbing and pressing at Dawn’s excited slit. Cordy was moving up and down quicker now, ramming herself at the dildo, her legs fully splayed so the camera could take in her sexy slot and Dawn’s lithe fingers. The teen stuck one of them in Cordy’s front hole, tickling at wet tunnel walls. The teen couldn’t believe how great it was; she was so lucky she knew – in a matter of weeks thousands of guys and a good number of women would be watching her finger and anally fuck Cordy, all of them wishing they were in her place.

“Ooohhh yes, fuck, fuck. I love big dicks,” screamed Cordelia. She was moving so hard, thrusting up and down the dildo, it was almost like she was jumping. “Ooooohhh, aaaaarggghh, yes, yes, yessss!”

Dawn was moving as well, thrusting the dildo up her friend’s anal chute and fingering her sweet sexy slit. With her spare hand she squeezed Cordy’s tit, grabbing it so hard she could feel the stiff nipple digging at her palm. Her mouth moved to lick and kiss at the nape of Cordy’s neck, her tongue sliding over the salty skin and her lips sliding over it. Her actions drove Cordy even wider, the brunette, screaming and bending, shrieking and quivering as the orgasmic pleasure consumed her, “Aaaaarrrghhh, yesssss, Dawnie, yesssss!”

The two of them pounded together, their vigorous action making the bed shake and groan. Harder and deeper went the dildo, all the way up her partner’s asshole, so that Dawnie could feels its vibration against her finger as she scratched at Cordy’s spot. The teen moved harder, pushing toy and digit almost together. Cordelia screamed in pleasure, a gush of cum shooting from her cunt, all over the teen’s hand and onto the floor, just missing the cameraman who had moved in closer to get in a detailed shot Cordy’s fuckhole. “Aaaaarrrghh, aaaarrggghhh, ooooooohhh, yesssss,” shrieked Cordelia, her back twisting as she came.

“That’s damn hot,” called out the director, “just the final shot.”

“Yes,” panted Cordy getting up. She stretched and giggled as Dawn stood up and pulled off the strap-on panties and dropped them the floor. Cordelia walked over to the bed, turning to Dawn and adding “I don’t think my ass has had such a good work out for months.”

“And it showed,” said the director, “that was one hell of a hot scene. I’ve seen dozens of lesbian anal fucks and that’s got to be in my top three.”

“Thanks,” blushed Dawn, “I just tried my best.”

“You’re a natural kid,” said the director, “If you want I’ll be using you again.”

“Oh yes please,” Dawn nodded enthusiastically, “I’m up for anything, straight, lesbian, group.”

“Okay, I’ll contact you,” said the director. He motioned at the bed, where Cordy was lying, “Now let’s finish this shoot.”

Dawn lay down opposite Cordy, but so close that their titties were touching and their stomachs were only inches apart. Dawn began to caress Cordelia’s shoulder as the brunette rubbed the teen’s side, their legs moved together so that Dawn’s thigh was brushing over the brunette’s, moving slowly up and down. The cameraman gave a nod as the director called, “Ladies, action.”

“That was great, Charisma,” said Dawn, “The best date ever.”

“For me as well, Dawnie,” replied the porn star, “We better do it again.”

Their mouths moved together, opening as the cameraman filmed the ‘fade to black’,

*

Willow closed the door to her room softly, though there was no-one else in. Buffy was out on a training patrol with one of the potentials, something she did most nights. And Dawn was missing, the only sign of her a garbled message left on the answer phone a month ago in which she said she was fine and happy and for Buffy (or ‘She who thinks she should be obeyed’ as Dawn had said) not to come looking. It hadn’t stopped Buffy, of course, especially as Willow had cast a search spell, which said that the teen runaway was in LA. But that city was a big place and try as they might Willow’s magical powers couldn’t get any narrower (a by-product of the nefarious influence of Wolfram and Hart, thought the witch). Even with the help of Angel her and Buffy had no more found a hint of Dawn than they had found a route to Shangri-la. The only positive thing which came from their trips was that Will was at least able to feel a bit more of Dawn’s essence and get a sense the teen wasn’t in any immediate trouble.

However, it wasn’t Dawn Willow was thinking about as she entered her bedroom, but another old friend living in LA, Cordelia Chase. Or to be more accurate, as Willow opened the packet containing the DVD that had come through the mail earlier, her ex-schoolmate’s alter ego – Charisma Carpenter. She excitedly pulled away the wrapping and the bubble-wrap that protected her delivery from the vicissitudes of the US postal service and looked lustfully at the cover art. Staring enticingly at her and any other potential buyers was Cordelia, naked apart from a pair of high-heels and some strategically placed photoshopped black circles. There were some of her co-stars in the background, but Willow hardly looked at them, so concentrated was she on Cordy’s sultry sexiness.

Breathing heavily, her excitement rising as fast as her diaphragm, Willow opened the box and pulled out the DVD. According to the website where Will had bought it from Cordelia was an undercover cop investigating a lesbian vice ring in a sorority house, though even the reviewer admitted that the plot was perfunctory and only an excuse for five hot lesbian scenes. Ever since she’d watched her first dirty movie cuddled into a naked Tara, what seemed like decades before but was only years, Willow had enjoyed watching sexy women get naked and dirty. However watching Cordelia was the hottest of all; there was something about watching her old nemesis/friend finger at another woman’s wet cunt or seeing how she squealed and shook as she came from a pussy licking, her body writhing and twisting like she was attached to a socket.

Willow slid the disc into her machine, reaching for the controller as the tray slid back into place and the player began to whirr as it warmed up. Casually Willow pulled down her denims and panties, pushing them away into a heap on the floor. Next she reached under her sweater and pulled that up and over her head, leaving herself in a shorter vest and below that a bra; they too joined the rest of the clothes. Now she was free and unencumbered she ran a finger over her pussy, almost shorn apart from a thin, bright red landing strip above the slit. On the screen the various warning about copyright infringement were still playing; it gave Willow time to get a dildo out of drawer and settle herself comfortably on the bed, half lying against some propped up pillows and with her legs apart.

The movie’s score began to play, as the redhead slid the dildo into her mouth, gently sucking in preparation. With her other hand she lightly touched herself, the fingers skimming gently over her labia lips, keeping her aroused as the names came up on screen. Charisma Carpenter first, the screen name of the ex-Sunnydale High beauty, then others; some that Willow recognised like Sandy Watts, a tall, busty blonde, and some that were new to her, like Dawnie Springs..

Willow settled down to some serious masturbation as the movie began, fast forwarding through the scene setters –she didn’t need a reminder that Cordelia couldn’t act for toffee. From past experience of Charisma Carpenter movies the only bits where Cordy didn’t look like she was Sid the Dummy was when she was banging, and if she was acting her enjoyment and enthusiasm of that then she deserved an Oscar. But if the plot was missable the fucking wasn’t, even if Cordelia didn’t appear in the first scene it acted as a sexy appetiser and the next scene in which she and her fellow cop, Sandy Watts convinced the sorority sisters they were lesbians made Willow cum, several times. She continued to play with herself through the next scene. In it Cordelia was screwed a Milf with a double headed dildo, before the two of them settled down for a sixty nine and ending with the woman finger fucking the brunette to orgasm. 

The next scene, sadly missed Cordelia, but the busty Sandy almost made up for it, her tongue, fingers and toys exploring a lithe newcomer’s cunt. Willow’s own cunt was getting similar treatment, as she too alternated between her digits and her dildo, and if she’d had a monster size tongue or the suppleness of some boneless demon she’d have been licking herself raw. 

“Oooohhhhh,” the redhead gave a moan of contentment as the pleasure in her pussy came to a boil, just as on screen Sandy’s partner let out a scream of excitement. Will briefly wondered whether the girl was Dawnie Springs or Sammie Gregg, the two names that she hadn’t recognised. It didn’t matter, whoever the newcomer was she was good, but not such a find that Will intended to seek out any other movies with her in. She pulled the soaking wet toy from her own cunt, and lay back, relaxing and slowly massaging the cunt to keep it wet and excited as she picked up the remote and skipped through the boring talky stuff until she got to the next scene.

It looked a good one and another woman, a blonde, who Will knew was called Mel Mason were kissing and cuddling naked on one of two single beds. Willow moved her own toy back down to her sodden cunt and inserted it into her horny hole as the two young women’s mouths moved to close. Cordy slid her lips down to nip and suckle at Mel’s hard nipple as one of her hands went down to the caress and finger the blonde’s shaven slit. The two porn stars pressed and moved against each other, shuddering in ecstatic pleasure as their fingers and tongues explored and excited.

“Can I join you?” the voice was so recognisable that Willow literally jumped, her hand letting go off the dildo and leaving it sticking in her cunt, as she tried to stifle a surprised gasped. Immediately she knew that the girl in the scene before must have been Sammie Gregg and this was Dawnie Springs even before the camera moved to show the young woman standing in the doorway. You lying cow Cordelia, was her second, almost simultaneous thought. After all the last time they’d been in LA Cordy had sworn blind to Willow and Buffy that not only had she not seen the missing Dawn, but that if she even heard the slightest rumour she’d be straight on the phone to let Buffy know. 

But even as her brain was processing the facts that Dawn Summers was in porn and Cordelia knew about it a third thought was burgeoning into her brain – Dawn was gorgeous. She seemed more womanly than when Willow had last seen her, or perhaps she had been like that for a while and it had been Willow mistakenly still looking at her as her best friend’s kid sister. Her long hair rippled down, framing her face like a sexy pixie and artfully brushed so that it swept against, not over, her round, firm bosoms. A small stud pierced her belly-button and her stomach was firm and toned, with neither the flesh she would start to gain as she got older had nor skinny like a girl she had been. And her pussy; it was bare, shaved off all hair, but edible and enticing as Dawn's fingers teased against it and tantalised the viewers with just a trace of pink.

“Can my roomie join us?” Mel giggled as she looked at Cordelia.

As the camera moved back to Dawn, Willow found herself hoping the answer was ‘yes’. Her friend’s sister looked so seductive and sexual, no longer the gawky, awkward schoolgirl who had got under Willow’s feet, but a sultry, slutty pussy on legs, with a look of sin on her face and a body made for hardcore fucking.

On the bed Cordy’s character was thinking the same thing as she licked her lips at the teenager on show and said, “Oh yes.”

Willow’s hand was back to her dildo as Dawn joined the others. The camera following the teenager as she walked in, her firm titties jiggling slightly and lustful look on her face. It carried on as she walked past it, taking in her round rump, the cheeks sashaying in time with her hips as she swayed. Above her ass cheeks was tattoo, a series of curled lines and half-formed circles, etched into her lower back accentuating the curves below. Willow found herself staring at it, it was new - Buffy would have killed Dawn if she’d had a tramp stamp when she’d been living at home; though she probably wouldn’t have been overjoyed either to see her younger sister climb naked on a bed with Cordelia and another porn star.

The three of them joined together in a lump of quivering, licking, shuddering girl flesh. The camera longingly zooming in to capture tongues and fingers slipping and sliding over wet and into wet flesh, before it shot out to cover the convulsing faces and shaking bodies of one of the cumming women. As Willow worked her own cunt, stuffing the toy in and out, she could see that Dawn was enjoying herself, the teen beaming like she’d just won first a dozen teddies at the school fair. Her enthusiasm was evident in the way she quickly licked at the pussies, shifting her head between them as she munched, and as she sucked in the juice, pulling at the Cordy’s labia with her teeth she was satisfying Mel with a couple of fingers. She grinned heartily as she swapped, her tongue sliding over Mel’s wet cunt as she fingered Cordy’s soaked hole, making the older brunette gasp. Apart from Tara and then Kennedy, Willow had only had a couple of other female lovers, and those little more than flings. But she knew a hot performer when she saw one and looking at Dawn it was obvious that the teen was no virgin, nervously trying to work out what to do, but an experienced, if slutty, sexpot who knew all the moves.

“Ohhhhhh,” Willow groaned in excitement as she hit her spot. The thrilling rush that poured through her felt so good that she rammed down the toy more vigorously, gasping and squeaking as she brought herself to yet another orgasm. On screen the woman had broken up and for a second the screen went blank. When it returned Mel was wearing a strap-on and fucking Cordy’s pussy as Dawn sucked and licked first at the older brunette’s titties, before going further down and competing with the dildo as it plunged into Cordy, her tongue pressing both at hole and toy. Willow groaned, closing her eyes momentarily as in her mind Mel became her and it was she who was thrusting into Cordelia as Dawn’s tongue raced at her. On the DVD Cordelia was shrieking with pleasure, as Willow came again, she appreciated why.

The redhead opened her eyes just in time to see the hottest part of the scene. Cordelia was on her hands and knees, with Mel lying, legs apart, in front of her. The Sunnydale born brunette had her head down and was eating greedily at her fellow porn star’s pussy. But what made Willow almost drop with lust was Dawn with a strap-on behind Cordy pounding hard. For a moment the angle meant that Willow thought Dawn was fucking Cordy’s pussy doggy-style, which was exciting enough. But then the camera moved direction and Willow could see that the toy wasn’t being gripped by pussy lips but was hammering between the brunette’s ass cheeks and down her butt hole. Willow came with excitement; she’d seen Cordy take it anally plenty of times, you could hardly be a fan of Charisma Carpenter without having watched the porn star get butt-fucked. But looking at Dawn do it - sweet little Dawn Summers who Willow had tended when she was sick, comforted when she was sad and tucked up when she tired - that was something else. Willow bucked and groaned as she hit her spot, watching Dawn thud and bash against Cordy, each thrust driving the dildo deep into the brunette’s butthole. Fast and hard, skilful and enthusiastic, the teen rammed down, panting with exertion as she analised the other Sunnydalian, blissfully unaware of the effect she would be having on Willow once the movie was out.

“Oooooh,” Willow’s back bent so much it almost broke, the orgasm was the best she’d ever heard. Better even than when Tara had her head between her legs or when Kennedy rode her with her double-ender - it was like nothing she’d had or even expected, a tsunami of ecstasy swamping her. 

It was timed well as on the screen, Dawn had finished buggering Cordy and was joining the other brunette and Mel in a three-way kiss. Willow reached for the remote, switching off, not caring whether Cordelia and her partner bust open the girl sorority vice ring or not. She collapsed back onto the bed, drained and satisfied, vaguely aware that there might be a problem with mentioning to Buffy that she had found her sister.


	3. Chapter 3

The teenage girl was sitting on her knees on a rug outside on the grass surrounded by three guys; like her they were naked. The cock of one of them was in her mouth, her head bobbing as she sucked it enthusiastically. Not that the other two were deprived, her hands were gripped round both their large dongs and she was jacking them. Around them a cameraman prowled, always looking for the best angles, sometimes pausing to shoot a couple of minutes of footage before moving on. A few feet away on the patio the director sipped a coffee and occasionally, very occasionally, barked out instructions – mostly he left it to the girl in the middle to work at her own pace, she might have been new to the porn world but she was natural. Dawnie Springs, (aka Dawn Summers) up and coming porn star was on the job and loving it.

The teen pulled her head back from one of the large dicks, allowing her gaze to rest on it for a moment – the thick knob soaked with her saliva. The pause was only for a few seconds, long enough for some quick gasps of air and then her mouth was going down another one of the pricks, sucking and slurping at the meaty eight incher. Her hand went up to the one that she had just been sucking and gripped it; the cock was slippy and slimy, though her jerking soon began to get rid of the excess spit. She was dimly aware of the cameraman kneeling in front of her, getting a close up of her make-up stained face and her lovely firm boobies, bouncing as she energetically bobbed at the dick in her mouth. Cordelia had told her the trick was to look natural, no guy wanted to jack off as a girl stared dumbly at the camera, they wanted it to look real. It was good advice, she ignored the camera and concentrated on the three guys; it was just like blowing the football team in the school locker room.

“Oh yeah,” the guy she was sucking moaned. Dawn went down a little further, feeling the dick push into her mouth. The cameraman zoomed in. The young man groaned again and, rolling her eyes upward, Dawn could see his facial muscles freezing in an expression of pure bliss. Dawn felt a surge of pride, it was one thing to suck good cock in High School, half the cheerleading squad could give expert head, it was another to suck it in the big boys league; still they still had another five minutes to go before the money shots. From the corner of her eye she saw the Director lean forward, suddenly nervous that his carefully choreographed scene was going to be spoilt by an early explosion. His mouth opened to give instructions. But Dawn was already there; she pulled her mouth quickly from the guy and moved back to the man she’d been sucking before, her tongue rolling over his large member, licking and tasting it before her mouth opened and she slowly went down the shaft. Even as she was doing all this her hand had moved to the nearly cummer and she stroked his dick, hard enough to keep him erect, but not so vigorously he was going to explode. She saw the Director, lean back and nod approval as he mouthed ‘well done’ to her. Dawn ignored him, she was a professional and she needed to concentrate on the job at hand; which meant moving her mouth to guy number three.

The third stud pushed his large cock at her, taking the back of her head to help her down the ten inches. She gargled at his cock, breathing through her nose, as the spit, saliva and white bile built up in her throat; then, just when she was about to choke, he loosened his hand enough for her to shoot back. The white liquid drained from her mouth as she gasped for air - but only for a second, enough time to jack a few times at the other guys and then she was back down for another deep-throat.

It was hard to believe; Dawn had always assumed her life was going to be college and then a boring office working nine to five, all the time Buffy on her tail nagging and cajoling her like she was Mom. But instead here she was, living the dream, sucking three well-hung hunks off in the producer’s back yard and getting paid for it, and yesterday she’d got to do a hot lesbian sex scene with a real cutie. And the day before that she’d had anal sex with a man whose technique, length and stamina put all her ex-High School boyfriend’s to shame. He hadn’t cum half a minute after he’d entered her ass, but had given her a real ass reaming, in multiple positions, that had left her screaming with pleasure. Then there had been three movies the week before; ‘How to Deepthroat your Man’ (which didn’t actually give any instructions), followed by the ‘Anal Virgin Club’ (which had no virgins in it, anal or otherwise) and lastly ‘Schoolgirl Tramps’ (which at least had half the title right). And she shouldn’t forget her first two movies - both were with Charisma Carpenter as Cordy was professionally known; where she’d gone all lesbo on the ex-Sunnydale cheerleader’s ass – literally. 

It seemed that the next few weeks were going to be as good, with four movies booked for next week (including her first DP) and already two for the week after; all of which were paying well. Her agent was even talking about setting up a website for her; which Cordelia had said was pretty impressive for someone so new.

“Okay guys, Dawn, let’s do the final shot – for the money,” the director called. 

Everyone moved like well trained professionals; the cameraman to within a foot of the teen, the guys clustering closer and taking their own dicks in their own hands and jacking them, Dawn kneeling and leaning back, lifting her face upwards and smiling. She closed her eyes and waited. She could the slap of the men’s cocks as their balls bounced and their foreskins rushed over the gland. “Yes,” she giggled as the first warm, wet strings of goo landed on her face. “Cum on my face, boys.”

There was a brief pause and then a flood as the first cummer let loose another spurt and his two colleagues joined him, pumping their semen over Dawn’s pretty face. Keeping her eyes closed she laughed and giggled as her face was splattered with the sperm, landing on her hair and over her eyelids, shooting over her forehead and running down her nose, covering her lips and dripping down her chin. Blast after blast of the warm batter, until she was soaking with the men’s cum. “Mmmnn, yes,” she smiled and slid her tongue out, licking at the salty whiteness, “That’s so good.”

Life was grand.

*

“Hi Kate, this is my friend Dawn Summers,” Cordelia said as a young woman came over to their table.

Dawn gave a short greeting as she took a seat, turning to try and attract the attention of the waitress. Kate Lockley took a sip of her wine. She was no longer LAPD, but she still had a detective’s observational skills and she quickly looked over the young woman who’d joined them. The ID Dawn had pulled out immediately on sitting down and was gripping firmly was good, but a fake all the same. It was hard to guess her age – she could easily pass for twenty one or two, with her lips liberally painted in red and cosmetics dolling up an already beautiful face, but then she wouldn’t have needed fake ID. Still it was unlikely she was younger than eighteen, the full tits pushing at the tight top and curved hips that the cropped vest didn’t cover were evidence of that. She was also desirable and knew it, with a short skirt and high-heels that could show her young legs to their best advantage. And above the skirt, visible as she turned was a tattoo of curly lines and interlocked circles, accentuating the slenderness of her body and the supple roundness of the ass below - the teen was just made for fucking.

“She’s been filming today,” continued Cordelia, confirming Kate’s suspicion that Dawn was no innocent abroad “I knew she’d want a drink after so I suggested that she meet us here. You don’t mind?”

“No,” said Kate. Not when she’s so cute, she mentally added. “Let me,” she said, seeing a waitress was hurrying over, “What do you want?” Kate thought the card would pass muster, it’d fool a harried waitress counting the time down for her shift to end - but why take the chance?

“White wine, please” the teen smiled, her lips opening to reveal a set of white teeth. For a moment her tongue moved between them, licking seductively at the insides of her lip. Kate smiled back – certainly Dawn was no innocent.

The waitress took the order and headed to the bar. Kate turned back towards Cordy and Dawn, asking, “So what were you filming?”

“Just a bukkake scene,” said Dawn, matter of factly, “Me and three guys. It was funlike kneeling in the middle of them and getting splattered with their warm goo; but all I did was use hands and mouth, which is kinda a shame. I really love the scenes where I get properly fucked.”

“Dawn’s starting to get quiet a name for herself in the biz,” said Cordelia, sounding like a proud mother hen whose favourite chick had just started clucking, “This is her third shoot this week.”

“Yes?” Kate sipped her wine and cast her eyes at Dawn awaiting more details.

The teen shrugged like none of it was a big deal and it wasn’t surprising that the porn producers were casting her, “Did an anal scene on Monday,” she smiled, “That was great, the guy really went to town on my ass. By the end of it I could have fitted a baseball up there. Then yesterday I did a lesbian scene, lots of licking and fingers, but no toys – still the other girl was a sizzler and she knew how to tongue my pussyhole.”

“Nice work if you can get it,” said Kate. She could imagine a naked Dawn, spread-eagled on a bed, writhing in pleasure as she was eaten – in fact from the dryness in her throat and the wetness in her cunt she could imagine it too well. She took a sip of her wine.

“So how do you know each other?” asked Dawn.

“We met when I was still working for Angel,” said Cordelia, “Kate was a detective in LAPD.”

A small look of anxiety crossed Dawn’s face, further making clear the teen was under twenty-one. Kate didn’t want the girl to get the wrong impression, not when she was bangably sexy, “Was…” she emphasised the word, “Shall we say me and the Department had a falling out, I knew vamps and demons existed, they wanted to pretend they didn’t…”

The teen relaxed, “Yeah, I come from Sunnydale; Ghoulies, Ghosts and mad Goddesses were part of the furniture; hardly a week seemed to go by when someone from school was chopped or drained.” The waitress arrived with her drink and teen took it, sipping at it briefly before smiling, “Thanks for the wine. So if you’re not a cop what do you do? Are you in movies?”

“The normal kind? Or porn?” Kate smiled.

“Either,” Dawn gave a sexy smile back.

“No,” Kate shook her head, “Why do you think that everyone in LA is a budding actress?”

“No,” the teen laughed, “Just that you’re attractive and you’re drinking wine in a nice bar with a porn starlet.”

“Porn star,” corrected Cordelia, smiling. She paused and then added, “Kate and I are just friends, well mostly friends, sometimes we’re fuck-buddies as well.”

“Cordy seems to have a lot of fuck-buddies,” said Dawn with a laugh

“So do I,” Kate lifted her drink, a slight smile playing across her face.

“It’s a popularity thing, Dawnie,” smiled Cordelia.

“Hey I’m not knocking it, but you need to remember I’m an innocent small town girl, new to the ways of you wicked city slickers,” Dawn said, looking less innocent than if she’d been caught with a bloodstained knife and a dead body. She paused, smiling at Kate and the blonde was sure the teen was checking her out; the ex-cop slowly licked her lips and took another slow, sensual sip of her wine, whilst her other hand slid across the table to end up within inches of Dawn’s. The teen looked down and smiled seductively.

No one could say Cordelia couldn’t read body language; she stood up draining her wine, “I’ve got a scene tomorrow, it’s an early start, so I’m going to head home.” She paused for a second, “Are you coming Dawn? Or staying out?”

“I could have another drink?” said Dawn, glancing at Kate questioningly.

“I know another bar near here which does the best tequilas,” said Kate in reply.

“I’ll guess I’ll see you tomorrow,” grinned Dawn.

*

They hit the bar and mixed tequilas with white wine and lemonade and then further mixed it some laughter and chat and flirting. After a couple of hours they headed to a club Kate knew where cheap cocktails replaced the tequila, though the laughter and chat continued and the flirting intensified. Kate was thirty years old and had been a hard drinking copy for near a third of that; she knew she could drink and feel nothing more than a slight fuzziness. Dawn was eighteen and seemed able to knock it back as well, the only impact being she got more tactile, her hand resting on Kate’s or reaching forward to wipe a stray strand of blonde hair away from the woman’s face. Though, Kate had reflected as they got onto the dance floor, it might not all be drink; you didn’t become a porn star if you disliked physical contact.

Something Dawn proved as they danced. It wasn’t just that she gyrated and pressed into Kate, moving her pert, teenage body up and down the ex-cop and twisting round her like Kate was a pole and Dawn the stripper. It was that she did the same to any halfway good looking guy who came into her orbit, whirling round them in a flirtatious, seductive whirlwind. Touching them and teasing them and bringing her hands down their waists, before swinging round and pressing her back against them and encouraging their own hands to slide down her naked stomach. Kate would watch for a moment, her jealousy rising and just as the guy felt he was in Dawn would spin away and back to Kate with a smile, moving her body close against the blonde and rubbing her breasts against Kate through the thin material of their top. The teen made no resistance when Kate’s hand slid down her side to rest on her butt, instead she just smiled and wiggled up and down as guys (and some gals) looked on with a mixture of lust and jealousy.

“Do you want to get a cab back to my place?” Kate would have been surprised if Dawn said no; she’d met some sure things in her life, but Dawn was the surest.

“That’s an idea,” giggled the teen.

They left the club and walked up the alleyway, where its entrance was located towards the main street. Just as they stepped onto the sidewalk Dawn touched Kate’s hand, indicating to blonde to stop and turn round to face her. Kate did, as she looked at the cute brunette all she could think was how cute and fuckable Dawn was, especially as Dawn’s face was lit with a seductive smile. The teen’s hands reached out and took Kate’s hands in hers, her fingers rubbing up and down Kate’s. “Just before we get the cab,” the teen said, “I just want to check that we’re not going back for coffee, cos its too late for caffeine, but going back so that you fuck me in every hole.”

“That was my plan,” agreed Kate.

“Cool,” grinned Dawn, “Look there’s a cab.”

It took about fifteen minutes to drive to Kate’s apartment; the anticipation was so much that it seemed double that. It wasn’t helped by Dawn scrunching up to Kate in the back seat, the teen’s hand moving up and down the blonde’s thigh, squeezing at the flesh through the material as she placed her head on Kate’s shoulder. All the time the brunette porn star was murmuring sexily what she was going to do to Kate and what Kate was going to do to her. “I’m going to lick your pussy so hard. I’m going to stick my tongue deep into it and suck your clit into my mouth. I’m going to eat you until you scream. And then I’ll want you to fuck me. I want you to take a big strap-on and stuff it down my sweet butt-hole. I want you to ram my tight little ass until I’m gasping and gaping, I want you to fuck my cute backhole until its wrecked and then I want you to fuck it some more.”

The two of them were locking lips as soon as the apartment door was opened, their mouths clasped together and tongues intertwining, as they staggered together into the main room. Kate back-heeled the door shut and dropped her purse onto the floor, all the time without moving her mouth Dawn’s. Dawn’s purse slid down from her shoulder to dangle from her wrist, unable to fall further as the teen’s hands gripped Kate’s waist, keeping her close. Like a pair of drunks in a three-legged race they staggered further into the room, locked in a passionate embrace. They only stopped when they hit the couch, Dawn stumbling backwards and falling onto it. She looked up as she finally got rid of her purse, letting it drop from her wrist onto the couch. “Nice place.”

“Do you want some coffee?” Kate grinned as she pulled off her denim jacket.

“No, do you?” replied Dawn. She reached down under her skirt and pulled down her thongs, dropping them to the floor and smiling. 

“I don’t think I’ll bother,” said Kate watching as the teen kicked off her high-heels. She held out her hand, “Do you want to see my bedroom?”

“It’s why I came,” giggled Dawn, standing up and taking Kate’s hand. The blonde led the young teen into her room, before letting go off her hand and sitting down on the bed to take of her own shoes. Dawn looked around for a moment, nodding approvingly as if she was here on a home décor inspection, “It’s cool,” she grinned, “Very you.”

Dawn wasn’t the first cute porn actress to grace the room, as a close friend of Cordelia (aka Charisma Carpenter) Kate had been introduced to some of the sexiest and sluttiest stars in the LA porn scene. But even amongst the great and good that Kate had fucked in this room, there was something about Dawn that made her something; a raw dirtiness combined with deeply attractive body and face; the girl next door gone so bad she was positively wicked. Kate watched as the teen danced and swayed to an invisible beat, mentally banging the blonde with her eyes. The teen’s arms hugged at her body, her hands massaging her sides as she twisted and turned and as she did so she pulled her top off; showing the tiny pale bra beneath

Kate began to slowly undo her own blouse as Dawn spun her top round and then tossed it. “Let me do that,” purred the teen and sat astride Kate legs. Dawn slid up them, her short skirt being pushed up to nestle at the very top of her thighs. Kate could feel the wetness of the teen’s naked slit as Dawn moved up and down, the juice soaking into Kate’s jeans. Dawn’s mouth moved onto hers and opened, her tongue slipping out and onto the older woman’s. As it moved round and explored she gradually undid the buttons on Kate’s blouse, once done, pulling it down the blonde’s arms. Kate’s lips pressed back at Dawn’s, her jaw moving up and down as she matched the teen’s rhythm. Their hands moved round each other’s back at the same time, at first rubbing at the shoulders and then, by an agreement unspoken, going down to unclip the bras. Both sets fell away and Kate could feel Dawn’s pert titties pushing at hers, the nipples hard and erect. 

“Mmnnn, that’s feels good,” moaned Dawn as Kate slid a finger under the teen’s skirt and into her waiting hole. “Very good,” she gave another groan and leant her head back so that her long dark hair fell down her back and Kate’s mouth went from the teen’s lips to kiss and suckle at the side of her throat. The teen gave another gaspy squeak as Kate’s finger went deeper; Dawn was damp, very damp, almost flooding and getting even wetter as Kate’s digit jiggled in and out. “Ooooohhhh, yesss, ooooh,” Dawn shuddered, as Kate found a lump of hard flesh. The blonde began to rub and pressed at the bud, pressuring it into the wall around it and tickling it with her tip. Each touch made Dawn groan and quiver, her back bending as she arched in excitement, “Ohhhh, uuuuuurrrhhh, Kate, yes….”

Kate’s own cunt was soaking as well. Especially as whilst she was fingering Dawn the teen’s own fingers were undoing Kate’s jeans and easing them down. Kate lifted herself up enough to allow Dawn to bring them further down her thighs and leave the blonde’s panties uncovered. The cotton was damp with her anticipation. She moaned, bringing her head back from Dawn’s throat to gasp as the teen’s finger slid under the cotton gusset and into her cunt. The teen panted and gasped from her own pleasure as she began to work her middle finger in and out with more than a degree of expertise. Kate shuddered as Dawn found her spot, “Aaarrrhhh, Dawn, that’s my clit.”

“Oooohhh, urrrrrhhh,” Dawn closed her eyes and shook as Kate’s finger moved on her own spot. She moved quickly in return, her elbow shifting like a piston as she jilled at Kate’s bud, pushing her finger hard at the blonde’s erogenous zone. The two of them rocked back and forth, fingers jabbing deep into quims. Dawn’s naked pussy rubbed at Kate’s leg, leaving a wet trail of cum over the thigh as she slid back and then pushed herself forward, impaling herself on Kate’s finger, “Aaarrrgghhh, urrrhhhh, oooooohhhh!”

Kate thrust her finger in harder, banging the teen’s clit. And in return Dawn’s speed increased, her middle finger tapping at Kate’s bud with vigour, sending waves crashing through the blonde. Kate gritted her teeth and grunted out a pant of pleasure as another thrilling blast tore through her pussy; her own finger dived down deep and she was rewarded by Dawn’s gasp, the teen buckling in excitement and thrashing back and forth with her excitement. With her spare hand Kate was gripping Dawn’s ass cheek, the teen’s energetic enthusiasm was enticing, but it also meant that she risked falling off Kate’s lap if she came too passionately. The teen arms were round the back of Kate’s neck, dragging herself forward so that Kate’s elbow went back but the finger stayed deep in. Closer Dawn came, all the time, fingering Kate’s cunt. “Shit, shit, fuck, this is…” gasped Kate.

She didn’t have time to finish before Dawn’s open mouth was on hers, the teen’s tongue moving as fast and forcefully as her finger. Kate fought back, pressing her tongue against the younger woman’s; their tongues battled for control, it was a conflict neither minded who won. Tongues and fingers flickered and probed, exploring and exciting; both were in holes that were warm and wet and both the tongues and fingers were moving with a passionate intensity. 

Dawn’s head came back as she took a breath. She looked in Kate’s eyes, gave a quick smile and screamed as an orgasm thrashed through her. Kate pulled her finger out of the teen’s cunt; the finger was sopping, cum literally dripping off it as Kate licked the tasty juice. Dawn pulled out her finger and purposefully licked it, smiling like a minx as her tongue cleaned away the blonde’s wetness. “That was fun. But I want something larger, now.”

“I’ve got something that’ll work,” Kate said. Dawn stood up, and finished removing her skirt before watching lustfully as Kate removed her remaining clothes and walked over to her wardrobe. There were a number of toys in a one of the little drawers, some for solo play and some for couples. She picked up the double-ender, holding it in her hand as she mentally weighed up whether it would be enough for the naked teen nympho, who even now was getting onto the bed and spreading her gorgeous gash ready for action. It would enter them both, but it whilst it was long it was thin and perhaps just a little too floppy. The ex-detective gaze moved to the toy next to it; the strap-on was bigger and thicker with small bobbles sticking out of the plastic to help stimulate the pussy. The blonde licked her lips, from experience she knew the strap-on was an orgasm inducing monster for the recipient, even if the giver got little more than an enjoyable glow. She turned round holding the ten-incher in her hand, “Is this big enough?”

“It’ll do, “ giggled Dawn. She levered herself half-up, resting on her elbows as Kate pulled the toy up her thighs and began buckling the straps into place. The teen licked her lips in anticipation and opened her legs invitingly, so that Kate could see the sexy, glimmering pink of the tight wet fuckhole. Kate got out a tube of gel and liberally coated it over the toy, making it gleam in the light. The brunette on the bed nodded approvingly, “Lube it up, Kate, I’m wanting it fast and hard.”

“I thought you might,” smiled Kate. She took out another scoop of gel and worked it into the toy, her fingers rubbing the lubricant all over the rod and its bumps, leaving it shiny and slippery and ready for action. 

As Kate got on the bed Dawn lay down and slid her fingers to her cunt, spreading open the fuckhole for the blonde. Taking the dildo in one hand Kate got on top of the teen, raising her pelvis and hovering just above the wet and wonderful snatch. “You want me to fuck you deep and good?” she purred.

“Yes, fuck me hard and fast. Stick it all the way in. I’m a slut, fuck me,” the answer was unequivocal and so Kate did as she was asked.

Dawn squeaked in pleasure as she was entered, raising her pussy to meet the incoming dildo and wrapping her arms round the back of Kate’s neck. The toy, oiled and lubricated, went deep into the teen’s cunt. Kate rose, again and thrust down; Dawn working with her. Up, went Kate again, Dawn’s hands were moving down her back, grasping her lightly enough to give her the freedom to rise, but tight enough to encourage her to return with force. She thrust down, driving the dildo into Dawn and watching as the teen gasped again and her neck arching and her head pushing back into the bedding. The gap between their pelvis increased as Kate’s ass and waist rose and Dawn’s fell back. Then the space rapidly diminished as Kate rammed down and Dawn pushed up to meet her. “Fuuuuccckkkk!” 

Kate was going faster and harder; Dawn keeping up with her rhythm, the teen grinding her wet pussy into Kate and whilst the teen was getting the full length, she was also trying to push the haft against Kate’s cunt, making the blonde glow with pleasure. She thrust down, feeling Dawn’s body bounce against her, the youthful, firm bosoms of the teenager pressing into Kate. Kate slammed down, quicker and deeper, vigorously pounding at the hole; an each stroke was met by Dawn with a passion equally as intense. Kate had fucked a lot of professionals over the last few years and Dawn was as good as any of them. The blonde rammed down, feeling the toy slide down Dawn’s wet fuckhole; the teen gasped and squealed, “Fuck me!”

Up the blonde raised and down. Dawn’s hands gripped at her back, her nails scratching at the Kate’s skins, leaving grazed lines and weals, dark red against the blonde’s paleness. The teen’s legs were spread as wide as they could be, the knees rising slightly with each thrust, before falling again, as if a puppet master was pulling the strings in time with Kate’s ramming. The teen’s tits, firm and round, jiggled as her body bounced and swayed; the nipples were hard like little stones, stabbing at Kate as they came together. They were both sweating, their bodies slippery and shiny as they went up and down, little rivulets swimming down their flesh like molten steel. “Fuuuucckkk! Aaaaarrrghhhh!”

It was one of the best fuckings Kate had ever had. It wasn’t just that Dawn was attractive and sexy, nor was it that she was enthusiastic and no amateur, nor even was it that the teen was so obviously enjoying every second of it. It was how the brunette worked with her, every thrust being met half-way, every time Kate rose the teen was holding her and all the time Dawn was pushing back, ramming her pussy up to Kate and thrusting the dildo back at her. It was enjoyable, it was energetic, it was exhausting…

“Aaaaaarrrrghhh, fuuuucckkk!” Dawn shrieked again, her body arching as the orgasm hit her. Kate had time to pause for a second, wiping a bead of sweat which had slid down her nose and was threatening to drop off, before Dawn was grinding at her, “Fuck me, Kate, fuck me hard.”

The blonde resumed, ramming the dildo into Dawn’s soaking cunt, thrusting it at the teen’s special spot, hammering the hole open. She was covered in perspiration, so hot it was like being in a sauna, panting like she’d just sprinted a marathon. It wasn’t that she was unfit, Kate hit the gym several times a week and ran five miles on a Sunday morning. But Dawn was insatiable, like a machine, a nymphomaniacal robot. And it was great – Kate might have been struggling for breath and with her hair so matted with sweat that it looked like she was styled by Edward Scissorhands, but the blonde was afire with lust, buzzing with sex. “Shit, yeah,” she grunted.

“Fuuucckkk, yesssss! Fuuucckkkk, aaaarrgghhh!” Dawn wasn’t quiet when she came, “Aaaaaarrrghhhh, aaaarrrrgghhh!!!” Her back bent and her face twisted like she’d just eaten a lemon – though from her screams one she’d enjoyed immensely. “Aaaaarrrghhh, fuuuccckkk!”

Kate rolled off her panting and gasping. Immediately Dawn was rolling onto her side and grinning, “Me still horny. Me want more fucking,” like they hadn’t being going at full pelt for what felt like half the night.

It took Kate a few moments to get in enough oxygen to reply, “Five minutes… fuck that was so hot… but I need five…”

“Okay, but no longer,” teased Dawn. 

The teen was as sweat covered as her lover, and her long hair was all over the place, but she still, somehow looked fresh and Kate knew that the teen could have fucked again without even a second’s break and could go onto to morning. It was an exciting and terrifying thought. The blonde nodded, “Five… that’s all.”

“Mmnnn,” Dawn said and began to kiss and suck at Kate’s nipples, not wasting any of the break on anything as mundane as lying still. Despite her exhaustion Kate giggled in pleasure as her nipples were tongued and nipped, the teen taking the tip between her teeth and gently tugging at it. Once one nipple was stiff and erect Dawn moved to the other, teasing the nub and working it with teeth and tongue, making it hard and solid. 

“Oh that’s good,” moaned Kate. She gave another moan as the teen’s lips began to move down her chest, kissing and licking at her toned tummy and dipping a teenage tongue into the belly button. “Oh that’s so good,” Kate groaned again.

“Mmnnnn, yes,” Dawn murmured again and Kate let out a sigh as the teen’s finger slid under the strap and began to work at the blonde’s cunt, rubbing and massaging at the wet hole, exciting the ex-detective with its exploratory probes. The teen’s mouth lifted from Kate’s belly, “Want to suck rubber dick,” she said and slid her mouth down the toy, pressing it down on the blondes cunt and the finger in it. The teen’s mouth moved up and down slowly, but expertedly, pressing the tip of the dildo into her cheek and using that as base to push down. 

“Oooooohhhh,” moaned Kate as the pressure from the teen’s mouth and finger combined to excite a pleasurable feeling in her pussy; it might not have been a full-blown orgasm, but it was enough to make her shiver in happiness. Dawn’s finger tickled and teased some more, her head bobbed and the eyes looked at the blonde were full of lustful anticipation. “Oooohhh,” Kate moaned and relaxed.

Dawn’s head went up and she licked her lips, breaking the line of saliva that hung between it and the toy, “You ready for more?”

Kate was still physically drained, but looking at Dawn’s alluring body and her sluttish smile pumped energy back in her quicker than any sports drink, “Yeah.”

“Good,” giggled the young nymphomaniac. “You’ve been doing all the work, though, this time you should just like back and let me come down.”

That felt like a good idea to Kate and the blonde nodded, “You take control, Dawn.”

“Cool and the thing is I want this cock in my ass, you up for that?” the teen’s fingers moved round the dildo as she stroked it lightly like it was a real dick.

“Oh yeah,” nodded Kate, “I can handle that.”

The blonde continuing laying back as Dawn crouching on her haunches, facing Kate and smiling. “I love getting my butt fucked,” she said, her hands moving to her cheeks and pulling them apart. Kate’s hands moved to her thighs, helping the teen keep in balance as she lowered herself down, until the toy was nestling between her cracks, the tip touching the hole. The teen gave a wiggle and a giggle as she gently pushed herself down on the toy, slowly and carefully encouraging it up her ass, not going down too fast or hard for fear that she’d push the strap-on away and have to go again. The first half-inch of the dick entered her. Dawn paused, making sure it was in, pulling her cheeks wider. Satisfied she went down further, moaning with pleasure, as she took in the next half inch, then a second inch and a third. “Oh yeah, this feels so good.”

“Shall I help?” grinned Kate. Dawn nodded and Kate began to lift her pelvis, pushing the dick in the next couple of inches and then falling back, as Dawn carried on down. They worked in unison, Dawn coming down as Kate pushed up and helped to keep the teen in balance. The cock went deeper, six inches, seven, eight… until it was so deep that even as Dawn rose up it remained firmly impaled in her ass. There was still more to do and they carried on working together slowly and gradually to open Dawn’s butt for the remaining two inches, Dawn sliding down on Kate’s upwards push, both of them giving little grunts and cries as the dildo was forced through the small tube. 

“Oh yeah,” Dawn moaned as she came down all the way, her cheeks resting lightly on Kate’s straps. The teen paused, resting there, “Oh that feels so good.” She smiled and licked her lips, using one hand to balance herself, the other moving to wipe her wet pussy. “That fits so snugly.”

“God, you’re sexy,” Kate grinned, “Now let’s fuck.”

“Yes,” said the teen with real enthusiasm and began to move her ass. Kate raised her pelvis to meet her

At first their thrusts and squats were gradual and deliberate. Dawn might have taken the full length, but her ass was still tight and moving the dick was like pushing through thick treacle. But whilst it might have been slow, Kate wasn’t saying it wasn’t fun; Dawn’s weight was pushing down on the dildo, pressing it hard against Kate’s pussy making her wet and warm. And there was something really sensual about the way Dawn’s face twisted as she began to accommodate the dong in her backhole, a mixture of suppressed pain and unsuppressed excitement. “Oh yeah,” the teen moaned, “This is good. I can feel it in me, this is so fucking hot.”

“Yeah, Dawn, you can take it,” Kate called in encouragement and lifted her lower back off the bed to meet Dawn as she came down. The teen whinnied as the toy dug deep into her ass. Kate smiled, “That’s it. It’s in you, you can take it all.”

Up and down Dawn went, groaning and gasping, letting out little shrieks of pain and pleasure as the toy stretched her anal passage. Gradually she began to go faster and Kate relaxed, lying back to let the teen take the strain, her only role to gently hold the teen’s calves to help her keep a balance. Faster and faster, Dawn went, her legs moving like pistons as she jacked her butt up and down the plastic prick. “Oh fuck, yeah, ohhhhh, this is…fuckkkk, shit, yeah.”

Kate felt her own pussy rush, the excitement building as Dawn’s pressure pounded the haft against the blonde. If she wasn’t cumming, she was still excited and wet, her cunt warm and horny. “Go on, Dawn, that’s it, fuck my cock, I want you to fuck it good. That’s the way. Come on fuck it, fuck it hard, fuck it!”

Faster and faster Dawn went, keeping her balance with an expertise which suggested that this wasn’t the first time she’d tried this position – which didn’t surprise Kate given that the sexy little vixen was currently sharing an apartment with Cordelia Chase. But if her expertise might have been learnt from the Mistress of porn, the teen’s enthusiasm was all natural. She screamed and cried, gasped and moaned, shrieked and squealed, her face contorting with pleasure and her back arching and bending as she came down and orgasmed. It was so fucking hot that Kate felt her own pussy geysering with pleasure, her juices flowing over her labia and soaking the leather straps wrapping the toy to her cunt. “Go for it Dawn, harder, you can do it. Fuck it, fuck it so good!”

“Yesssss, aaarrggghhh, yessss,” Dawn was crying out in ecstasy as the dildo drove up her ass and slammed at her special spot, the small buttons playing at her tunnel walls and stimulating nerves that were usually hidden and unused, “Yesssss, aaaarrrgggh, yesssss.” 

Her fingers moved to her cunt and she began to thrust a couple into her slit as she bounced, slamming them in vigorously and passionately and hitting her spot from the other side. Kate rocked beneath her as the brunette moved faster and harder, taking the toy all the way up her ass and so obviously loving it. Her fingers went deeper and harder, ramming at her twat, making a splattering sound as they hammered through the wet passageway of pussy flesh. Dawn gasped and shrieked again, “Aaaaaarrghh, urrrggghhh, yesssss!”

Kate was gasping as well. She so seldom came when using the strap-on that it was almost a surprise to have an orgasm rippling through her. “Ooooohhh, urrrrrhhhh, aaaaarrhhh!” she moaned loudly, passionately.

But it was nothing to Dawn’s screams, “AAAaaarrrghh, yeesssss, fuccccckkkk! AAAaaarrggghhh, aaaaiiiieeee, aaaargggghhh.” The teen was almost dying from orgasmic pleasure, her hair whipping wildly like she was stuck in a storm and her titties bouncing up and down so hard that it was like they were elastic, “Aaaaarrgghhh, yessssssss. Aaaaiiieeeeee, fucccccckkkkk!” The teen shrieked louder, sweat soaking down her front and sides making it look like she was melting. Her eyes were closed and her mouth open, “Aaaaarrrghhh, fuuuuckkkkkk! Shiiiiittttt! AAAaiieeeeee!” She was bouncing harder and harder, ramming herself down on the dick. Her hand was like a blur, her wrist shaking so fast it was a wonder it didn’t sprain, her fingers plunging deep into her shaven, sexy and soaking slot. “Aaaarrrghhhh! Aaaiiieeeee! Fuuuuccckk! Aaaaaarrrrghhh!”

The teen’s back arched and her pussy gushed, blasting out her cum like a flood. The geyser of warm, sexy liquid landed on Kate’s stomach, before sliding off like an overflowing pool. Dawn fell off the dildo, breathing heavily as she recovered from her orgasms, “Now that’s what I’m talking about,” she gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

“Bye, see you in a few days,” Willow gave a small wave to Buffy and her ex, Kennedy, as they walker to the car. Willow was relieved that it was Kennedy who took the wheel - Buffy had many skills, but an ability to reverse without knocking down the mailbox or to get into gear without making the engine clank and rev like it was about to explode were not among them. The redhead stood in the doorway watching the two of them head off; there had been a vampire spotted in Detroit, hiding out in a half-abandoned industrial park - it would be an easy kill for a couple of Slayers. 

Willow turned back into the house she and Buffy shared, just the two of them since Dawn had runaway. It would be quiet on her own and with no chance of visitors. Xander was being escorted by Vi and checking out an old Mexican temple, Andrew and Rona had taken a new Slayer to dust a vamp in Arizona, Giles was in London trying to build up a library to match the one destroyed with the old Council. And Faith, well the second Slayer was doing her own thing and out of contact; she’d come back in a few weeks boasting about how she’d taken down some demon with just her bare hands and a motorcycle repair kit. 

Satisfied that Buffy wasn’t returning after having forgotten her overnight bag or anything Willow went upstairs to her room and powered on the PC. She waited, perhaps not patiently, for it to come on and the Internet connection to spring into life bringing up the Google homepage. The redhead paused, her fingers hovering over the keyboard; Dawnie Springs, the girl in the video with Cordelia had looked like Dawn Summers. But perhaps Buffy’s sister just had a close look-a-like, one who looked totally dissimilar when seen from other angles or shots and the name was just a coincidence as well. For the last week Willow had told herself that, rewatching the DVD a dozen times to try and find some flaw or feature that meant it couldn’t possibly be Dawn; she hadn’t found any. That was why, she eventually told herself, she’d have to look deeper and see what else had been done, to look at it from a different angle and find the evidence that it wasn’t Dawn. It was either that or over breakfast one day say ‘Hey, Buffy, I was watching this hardcore porn video and guess what? I’ve found Dawn.’ 

Part of her wanted to switch the PC off and forget about it, part of her knew she had to confirm it was Dawn. But there was also a tiny, hidden, dark part, little more than a smidgen, that wanted to see more, watching the teen fucking and getting fucked, imaging that she was in Willow’s bed, spreading her legs and cheeks, opening her red-painted succulent lips. With a deep breath Willow typed ‘Dawnie Springs’ into the search engine. For a second the screen went blank and then it came up with sites – ‘Dawnie Springs shows her snatch’ ‘Dawnie Springs on Teens gone wild’ ‘Dawnie Springs in Bukkake Babes 18’, ‘Dawnie Springs in ‘Anal Virgin Club 23’’ ‘Dawnie Springs and Catie Coats in Girls Having Fun 18’. There were so many potential hits that for a moment Willow was overwhelmed, just looking at the list and unable to do anything – she closed her eyes to give herself a moment, before opening them and looking again. 

Ignoring the other links Willow went to the one at top; the Dawnie Springs fan site. Willow paused a moment, reading the description beneath the link: ‘This is the official site of the hottest new porn star in America – Dawnie Springs - with videos and photos, anal, lesbian, threesome and more. Enter…’. She sat there, fingers resting on the keyboard, not sure she wanted to go in, but she had to, she had to know if it was Dawn…

She clicked on the link.

At the top of the page Dawnie Springs was emblazoned in garish red, whilst just below in a slightly less shocking pink were the words ‘I have limits, I just haven’t found them yet’. And below that a series of photos – Dawn in a bikini coming out of a pool; Dawn not wearing a bikini and dangling her feet into the pool; lying front down and naked on her bed; standing naked, cupping her tits; again on the bed sucking a dildo as her other hand touched at her pussy; back to the camera, with that tramp-stamp, her hands peeling apart her cheeks.

The mouse hovered over the ‘Take the tour’ and Willow pressed it. The screen went blank for a second, before it updated with a series of pictures around a video screen. The pictures were similar to the last page, Dawn naked and semi-naked in various poses: kissing another topless girl, her lustful face hanging over an erect cock, sitting naked on a bed stroking her cunt and looking at the camera, on her hands and knees her ass pointed upwards. Willow looked at them for a moment, it was getting harder to deny that the teen plastering the page was Dawn. She pressed the ‘play’ button on the screen.

For a moment the only thing that happened was a little circle in the middle of the video screen went round and up came a message, buffering, which made Willow smile every time. Then up came a naked Dawnie Springs, sitting her legs crossed on a bed. The teen smiled at the camera and said, in a voice Willow recognised too well, “Hi, I’m Dawnie Springs, I have limits, I just haven’t found them yet”. The screen went blank again for a millisecond and a cacophony of heavy metal blared from the computer’s speakers as a series of short, three or four seconds clips began to play. First a naked Dawn scissoring Cordelia; quickly followed by getting fucked by a black guy; then doing an anal reverse cowboy with another black; another guy, white this time, being sucked by Dawn on her knees; a girl a few years older than Dawn sixty nining with her; two guys standing up and DPing the teen between them. And finally Dawn on her knees, covered with cum - the teen ran her finger through it and placed it in her mouth, “Yum, that’s good.” The video stopped and Willow sat back; she couldn’t believe it – ever since her Mom had died Dawn had been difficult, but… Willow would never have guessed she’d be on her knees covered in cum on camera, or having anal sex with men. Cordelia, yes, she’d always been a slut, but Dawn was… well sweet little Dawnie.

Still in a daze Willow clicked on the ‘continue tour’ button. A new page flickered up, unsurprisingly it had more pictures of Dawn round the borders, with what looked like an electronic version of a parchment scroll loading in the centre– ‘What I’ve done’ was written at the top, together with a list of acts and a tick next to one. Willow read them down: girl on girl, guy on girl, three girls, oral, anal, bukkake, spit-roast, double penetration, BDSM. Willow clicked on the latter, a picture flashed up, a naked Dawnie, her arms pinioned behind her back and her a leather strap pulled tightly round her titties making them bulge out like dark maroon balls – the teen was grimacing in pain. Willow closed the photo and snapped on the three girls, it was a picture of Dawnie in a triangle with Cordelia and another porn star. Willow looked at it, despite herself she was a little aroused. She shook her head disgusted with herself and switched away, Dawn, Dawn, Dawn, how could you she thought, what am I going to tell Buffy? Am I going to tell Buffy?

She clicked on it again, the oral this time and was rewarded with a photo of Dawn’s cheek being expanded by a large dark dong. The teen’s eyes looked excited. Willow looked at them, wondering how could Dawn enjoy having sex for money, like a whore. She closed the photo and looked at another one, the double penetration – Dawn in the middle of two guys, you couldn’t see their faces, but you could see Dawn’s and she seemed to be howling in pleasure. Willow looked at it, feeling her own pussy tingle with excitement; she tried to ignore it, but it wouldn’t go away so she flicked onto the girl on girl. That was a mistake; switching to Dawn with a guy to a photo of Dawn fingering and licking a cute blonde didn’t make the arousal go away. Nor did flicking onto the bukkake and seeing Dawn’s beautiful face liberally glazed in white gooey semen. 

Almost automatically Willow felt her hand moving down between her legs, stroking at her cunt through the soft material of her pants. She undid her zip and slid a finger in the flap, pushing aside her panties to feel the warmth and wetness of her twat. She was disgusted and turned on and disgusted that she was turned on.

“Oh Dawn,” she moaned, “What have you done?” 

She continued to touch herself as she used her spare hand to click on the ‘continue tour’ at the bottom. The screen went blank to reappear a second later with the fields for credit card details.

Hand shaking Willow reached for her card.

*

“Hey honey, I’m home,” Dawn called in a pastiche of a fifties sitcom. 

There was no response and she walked into the main room of the apartment she was temporarily sharing with Cordelia, though the ways things were going she’d soon have enough money to get her own place. Her roomie was sitting cross-legged in front of the widescreen, a cell phone at her ear, “Yes, sorry about that, just Dawn coming in. Yes…” she carried on with the conversation, sticking a thumb up at Dawn to show she’d seen her.

The teen slumped on the sofa with a groan; it had been a hard day, but a fun one. She pulled out a small cosmetic case from her purse and, looking in its mirror, touched up her lipstick, keeping it a glowing red. Cordy had stood up and walked away, gesturing to Dawn she’d only be a minute. The teen leant down and undid her shoes, kicking them off and massaging her aching feet with her hand. The director had insisted that she wore high heels all through the shoot; it was fine when she was on her back, legs wrapped round her co-star as he fucked her, it wasn’t even too bad when she was riding the hunk, bouncing her sweet pussy on his large dick. But it had been hell to stand in them, bent over the kitchen counter whilst her co-starred took her from behind, and even worse when she was made to stand one legged, with the other resting on a table as she was pounded in the ass. Still even if her feet felt like they’d been through the meat grinder the aching from her holes was much more enjoyable; the guy she’d been fucking had been big and muscular and he really knew how to draw out her performance. She lay back on the sofa and relaxed.

“Hard day’s anal?” asked Cordelia returning to the main room, “You looked pooped.” She grinned.

“It was all the way across the city, I was up at five,” countered Dawn, “But yeah it was an energetic shoot; which is always fun? How was yours? Weren’t you doing a DP today, I bet you enjoyed that.”

“It was great. You know so many dicks, so little time, so it really helps when you can take two at one time,” the older brunette grinned. Her expression turned more serious, “Have you not got anything booked on Friday?”

“No, it’s a day of rest. I may see if Kate’s around and head over to hers to hang,” Dawn said.

“You want to do a BDSM tie-up scene?” asked Cordy, “I’ve one booked for Friday and it’s all set up, except that was the Director telling me that Chloe, that’s who I was going to be shooting with, has broken a toe and can’t do it. It’s really short notice but I put your name forward. They’ll pay you $800 for the shoot.”

“Sounds interesting,” said Dawn. She looked nervous, “I haven’t done any real BDSM before, a little bit of role play with Janice in Sunnydale, but nothing really hard. Will I need to learn knots?”

“There’s a boy scout on duty who knows all the knots, so you don’t need to worry about that,” grinned Cordy, “You do need to worry that I’m playing the top and it’s a pretty hardcore scene – anal, face-fucking, tittie torture.”

The teen smiled, “You’re not putting me off… I’m always up for something new.”

“You want to give the director a call, he can talk you through” said Cordy, passing Dawn the phone.

“Yep,” grinned Dawnie. She hoped the shoot would be as fun as it sounded.

*

The rope tier wasn’t a boy-scout, but an attractive graduate, Cindy, who was working part-time in BDSM to help pay for her PhD in Statistics. She also did private parties and admitted she had a personal fetish for tying her lovers up over the kitchen table and anally fucking them – Dawn made sure she got the woman’s phone digits; just in case she had a free Saturday night anytime soon. As the teen put on her make-up and had her hair done with Cordy sitting next to her, Cindy and the Director, a tall balding man called Franco, talked through what the scene would entail, all of which made Dawn’s pussy buzz in anticipation. When they asked for a safe word Dawn immediately replied ‘Buffy’; which as soon as she said it felt weird and probably suggested some deep-seated psychological hang-up that she needed her big sister to come and rescue her. It was too late to change it, at least without appearing an indecisive idiot, but the teen made a mental note never to use it again.

Dawn got into her starting costume, a tiny black latex dress, which clung to her figure and squeaked a little every time she moved. She was more dressed than Cordy, her friend wearing just a pair of knee length high-heeled boots and a strap-on. They waited as the Director and the crew worked in the cellar downstairs, setting up the lights and the sound equipment and that the ropes were all ready for use. Eventually Franco came up, “We’re ready to shoot,” he said.

Cordy and Dawn followed him into the cellar. With no windows to let in the sun and fresh air it should have been cool and stuffy, but the high-powered fan in the corner was blowing out enough fresh air to keep the oxygen levels up. Any chill was overpowered by the high powered lights, which had been on long enough to give the room just enough warmth. The cameraman was hefting his camera up and making some last minute adjustments, Cindy sipping some water from a bottle and talking to the sound guy. Dawn waited at the top of the stairs as Cordelia walked down and into the main dungeon; “I’m ready.”

The cameraman put it on his shoulder, “Yep, me too boss.”

“Action,” said Franco.

Dawn walked down the stairs, the camera following every step, zooming in on the tight dress and her tits pushing against the rubber. She walked over to semi-naked Cordelia “You called me Mistress Charisma?” she said, looking at the floor as a good submissive should, trying to appear meek and mild, though inside she was excited and brimming with confidence that she’d please not only Cordy, but Franco and the viewers as well.

“Five minutes ago, Dawnie,” snarled Cordelia.

“I’m sorry Mistress I couldn’t find my key,” Dawn kept looking at her feet, trying not to smile and to look suitably distraught at displeasing her owner.

“I am horny, bitch. I want to fuck,” the viewers didn’t want a long seduction scene, neither did a very up for it Dawn and she guessed from the glint in her friend’s eye Cordelia was also keen for the action to begin, “Strip off your clothes.”

The camera focussed on Dawn’s undoing the dress straps and peeling it off, the rubber squeaking as she pulled it down. Cordelia stood to one side, but still in the camera’s view, looking on sternly and bending a crop between her hands. Once the dress was off she, with the cameraman, walked round the teen inspecting her naked body. She paused behind Dawn, the crop gently caressing the teenager’s round naked rump, “Bend over, bitch,” she said.

“Yes Mistress Charisma,” Dawn bent over, her fingers touching her toes. She knew what was coming but it was still a shock, “Ouch!” she called out as the crop spanked across her ass.

“This is for being late,” Cordelia said and brought the leather cane down again. 

It snapped against Dawn’s butt cheeks and she gave another squeal. Even if it hadn’t hurt she had been told to make sure she made a reaction, and it did hurt, not as much as she thought, but still a quick flash of pain like a needle jabbed quickly into her flesh. “Owww!” she gave another quick shriek as Cordy hit her ass. The cameraman was behind them, filming the smack of the crop against her skin and lingering lovingly on the red stripes that formed. Cordy was giving him plenty of time to savour it, pausing five to ten seconds before bringing down her arm the cane snapping across Dawn’s naked cheeks “Yooowww!”

“Make sure you keep your key safe, bitch,” said Cordy. The cane came down again.

“Yes Mistress Charisma, I’m sorry Mistress Charisma,” squealed Dawn. She gave an artful little shiver to show how much she was under her mistress’s control and then screamed again as Cordy thrashed her again. The strikes were loud against her skin and each time she was spanked the teen gave an earth shattering shriek. 

She counted thirteen strikes before she heard Franco call out, “Okay let’s move on. You want a couple of minutes Dawn?”

“Yeah,” Dawn straightened and stretched, her hands reaching for her lower back to massage it, “It’s not the spanking; it’s the bending.”

Cordelia took a sip of water from a bottle and passed it to Dawn, “It’s not a great position to remain in long, there’s a reason why touching your toes is an exercise. Still at least it means you’re not fat.”

“Gee thanks Cordy,” said Dawn and swigged at the bottle, “What next? At least getting fucked proves you’re not an uggo?” Her friend grinned and laughed taking the bottle back. Dawn smiled to show she wasn’t offended, before looking at Franco, “I’m ready to begin again.” She got back into position, leaning over as she had been before with Cordy behind her.

The older brunette hands reached out on the teen’s cheeks and squeezed them hard, making Dawn give a stifled cry. Cordy stepped back and gave a languid yawn, “Do you want me to fuck your whore ass, slut?”

“Yes Mistress, please fuck it,” called out Dawnie, putting a desperate longing into her voice.

“Beg, tell me how much you want it.”

“I want it bad Mistress Charisma. I want you to fuck it open, bang it until it gapes. I want you to own my butt, it’s yours to use. Please use it how you want, ruin it, wreck it, tear it open. Please Mistress fuck my skank ass, fuck it like I’m an anal whorebag, like I’m a worthless slut whose only role is to be butt-fucked to oblivion. Please fuck it hard,” Dawn put everything she had into the plea, her horniness so high she was only half acting.

“I may fuck it later,” Cordelia sounded bored, which was a hell of bit of acting when she had such a sexy ass wiggling in front of her. “But in the meantime let me put this in.” In the movie there would be no break, in reality Dawn stretched up and groaned before bending over again as Cordelia went over to Cindy and collected the butt-plug. The camera zoomed in on the toy, with its pointed end, specially designed to open reluctant back holes.

“Aaarrrhhh,” Dawn gave a cry, half moan, half squeal, combining pain, excitement and pleasure as Cordy started to insert it in her ass. The brunette made a show of it, slowly pushing it in and twisting it round, like it was a corkscrew. Dawn groaned again, “Ohhhh, aaaaarhhhh… oh Mistress that feels so good.”

“It’s not for your pleasure, whore,” Cordelia sounded disapproving, “but for my ease. If I do fuck that worthless ass later I don’t want to have to exhaust myself forcing you open.”

“Yes, Mistress, I’m sorry,” said Dawn in a tone that suggested that if she hadn’t already been looking at her feet she would have lowered her head in shame.

“Good stuff,” said the Director as they stepped back, “Cindy you ready with the ropes? Dawn you want another drink? You want to take five before we get you into the next position?” 

“I’m not sure I need five, two perhaps” smiled Dawn, she was always enthusiastic to try a new thing and being trussed up like a chicken was something she hadn’t done before. She took another swig of the drink and stretched, exercising her back muscles and shoulders, wiggling her ass to make sure the plug remained in firmly, but not too uncomfortably. She put down the bottle, “Tie me up.”

It took a few minutes to do it properly. First of all Dawn knelt down and placed her arms behind her back. Cindy slid a small plank of wood between them, tying it securely in place so that they were effectively pinioned and immovable. She gave a few tugs of the rope and made Dawn arch her back to make sure it was tight, but not crippling and that while it was uncomfortable it wasn’t painful. Next she roped round Dawn’s pert tits. The teen grimaced as the rope bit into the flesh; she had been told there was no way this wouldn’t cause some pain, but she had the safe word if it got too much and they could slow down. But it was a matter of professional pride to Dawn, as well as a personal wish, that she wouldn’t use it unless she really had to. Cindy could squeeze the rope round as tight as the tier wanted, making the titties tight in the middle and bulge out at the end. The tier tossed the rope over a metal bar in the ceiling and turned to Dawnie, “I’m going to give it a tug, keep kneeling if you can, but call out your safe word anytime you want to stop. You remember what it is?”

To her embarrassment Dawn did, she nodded.

“Tell me, just to be sure,” Cindy was insistent.

“Buffy,” said Dawn and blushed. Her eyes flicked over to Cordy who was eating a biscuit. Her friend just smiled back at her, not commenting on the word chosen. Dawn looked at Cindy, “I’m ready….owwww!” The rope bit deeper into her titties as the blonde pulled at the rope, squeezing them so hard that if they’d been fake they’d have popped. Then as quickly as she started pulling Cindy relaxed; it wouldn’t be true to say the pain went away, Dawn’s teenage titties were still throbbing, but it wasn’t as intense. 

Cindy came over and looked at the knots, smiling, “That seems good. Up you stand,” she helped Dawn to her feet before going over to the other end of the rope. “I’m going to pull this again, this time it’ll dig into your breasts and lift you up. I’m going to get you on your tiptoes. You ready.”

“As ever,” Dawn nodded. She tried to smile, but it came out like her teeth were glued together and her lips were forced apart by an invisible spring. And even that smile fell as Cindy pulled on the rope. It bit deep into her skin, and her tits felt like they were being chopped between two hard bars - her face contorted in pain. Cindy carried on, slowly working the rope, making it bite deep into the teen’s boobs and squeezing them until they looked like balloons. Dawn gave a gasp of pain, Cindy paused, waiting for a second for the safe word. “I’m ‘kay,” hissed Dawn through her teeth. She could feel herself being lifted, her heel and soles moving upwards as she kept her toes on the ground, the back of her calves starting to ache with the strain.

“You’re doing well,” smiled Cindy and relaxed the rope, letting Dawn back down to the floor. “You felt the rope was tight? It should be digging in, not slipping,” she smiled, “We don’t want to give you rope burn.”

“They were tight,” said Dawn. Shit, were they tight.

“Good,” Franco came over to join them, “Now for the next scene you won’t be able to speak so we can’t use the safe word; you’ll need to make a gesture. If you want us to stop hold out your middle three fingers, got that?”

“Yes, three fingers,” Dawn nodded looking up at the man.

“Cindy will be behind you, out of shot, but keeping an eye on your hand. You stick out three fingers and we’ll stop; you okay with that?”

“Sure,” Dawn nodded, but she was confident that she could take it all. “Three fingers.”

“Cordy, you ready?” Franco called to the almost naked brunette who was sipping a bottle of water. 

Cordy nodded and made a quick adjustment to her strap-on, making sure it was on securely. She walked over to stand in front of Dawn, “How you feeling?” she asked.

“Excited,” replied Dawn. It was a bit painful, that was true, her knees and feet scraped on the hard concrete floor, her arms were uncomfortably positioned between her back and the butt plug sharply dug into her ass; and all that was ignoring the biting of the rope around her titties. But she couldn’t deny being totally dominated and degraded, painfully so, and on camera, was a turn-on and she was enjoying it; you didn’t need to orgasm to enjoy sex.

“Action,” snapped out Franco and the two young women’s smiles dropped; Cordy’s expression becoming stern and unyielding, Dawn’s scared and submissive.

“Does this hurt?” Cordy pulled at the rope. 

“Ouuucchh,” the squeal from Dawnie wasn’t acting, nor was the twist in her face or the purple colouring of her titties, “Yes mistress Charisma.”

“Do you want to please me?” Cordelia let go off the rope, easing some of the pressure on Dawn. Instead she yanked at the teen’s chin and brutally lifted her head upwards so that she was looking into her face. Dawn tried to nod, but she was too tightly held. Before she could reply Cordelia had repeated the question, her tone sharp, “I said, Dawnie, do you want to please me?”

“Always,” replied Dawn.

Cordelia snorted like she didn’t believe her, but let the teen’s head go. She gave another tug on the rope, pulling it so hard that Dawn left her knees and stood half-way up. It put pressure on her toes and feet and she grimaced, the camera zooming in on her pained expression. Cordy held onto the rope for a few moments, keeping the teen hanging, before she relaxed it. “I want to fuck you,” she said.

“Yes Mistress Charisma… which hole?” Dawn asked in a dutiful tone.

“Open your mouth wide, I’m going to fuck that pretty whore face of yours,” Cordelia said.

The cameraman moved to one knee in front and to the side of them, hoisting the camera on his shoulder and concentrating on shooting the top half of Dawn and the bottom middle of Cordelia. The brunette teen opened her mouth as instructed, by instinct flexing her fingers out and balling them back into fists. Cordelia’s hands were on the back of her head, stopping her moving back and the older brunette began to move forward pushing the dick into Dawn’s mouth. The younger teen wasn’t inexperienced at having dicks, real or rubber in her mouth, she’d been sucking cock since she’d had her first date and she knew how to handle them. She had even done plenty of deep-throating before, giving guys that extra slurpy special in the back seat of cars or in the lockers after class. But Cordy’s dildo was as big as she’d handled, so thick that the teen’s jaw muscles ached as she struggled to open her mouth wide enough to take it. The older porn star was pushing it in deep, filling the teen’s mouth with the rubber, squeezing out the air and pushing down her tongue. Normally Dawn would have just moved her head back a little to get used to the dong, but the scene called for Cordy to keep her in position. The twentysomething had got Dawnie’s head gripped and not only was she stopping Dawn retreating, but she was pressuring her forward, forcing the teen’s mouth further down the cock.

It was suffocating, like having cement poured into her mouth. And it was getting worse; Cordy pushing so that the dildo was moving past the root of her tongue and into her throat. The big toy was pressing at her tonsils and blocking her throat, making Dawn almost physically throw up and struggle for breath. She could feel herself retching, the bile rising in her throat and filling her mouth. With no escape for the liquid it felt like she was drowning. The strap-on went deeper into her throat, forcing her eyes open and making them water. Dawn could feel her nails biting into her palms as she clenched her fist so hard that it wasn’t only her tits that felt they were being stabbed with needles. She couldn’t take it much longer, she decided, as Cordy thrust deep into her mouth, impaling her throat with the dildo. The teen’s fingers began to unlock…

And Cordy pulled out, not far, not all the way, but enough for Dawn to gurgle out her bile and gasp in a shot of oxygen, it felt like manna from heaven. The relief didn’t last long, seconds perhaps, long enough for the teen to spew and cough and breathe and reclasp her fists, hoping no-one had seen them start to uncurl. She could feel the plug in her ass vibrating as she shook and gasped. She barely had time to recover before the dildo rammed in her mouth again, forcing its way against her throat. Dawn could feel herself choking and struggling, but she knew she could take it. Her pussy was buzzing with excitement as the dick dominated another hole; it was such a turn-on to be totally controlled, to be unable to do anything, not even suck the dick or lick it, just to be a passive recipient of Cordelia’s lust. Doing it on film and knowing thousands, tens of thousands would be watching it was just icing on the cupcake. 

“That’s good,” Franco called out, “Let’s see if we can Cordy’s face in. Cordy I want you to verbally abuse Dawnie, ad-lib some lines; remember she’s your property.”

The cameraman moved position as Cordy began to talk, “Fucking whore. I’m face fucking you slut-face. You’re mine, you’re my fucktoy and I’m going to use whatever hole I want. I’m going to slam this dick right down your throat. Do you hear me, Dawnie you dirty fucking skank? I own you’re fucking holes and I want to fuck your dirty tramp face. That’s it, take my big fucking plastic prick down your slut throat. Deep-throat it like your face is a cunt. Yeah, slut, that’s right; you’re a cheap fucking hooker and only dirty, skanky whores deep-throat like you do.”

Dawn loved it; she might not have had a G-spot in her throat, but the way her pussy was feeling she didn’t need one. Her whole body was buzzing and tingling, the pain and agony of the ropes, the severe discomfort of the dong pounding her throat, the humiliation and dirtiness of Cordy’s cries, they all made Dawn as wet as the Atlantic. The other brunette pulled out a little, allowing Dawn to take in that precious seconds of oxygen and cough her bile down her chin and onto her naked tits. “Bitch, whore, slut, skank, tramp, cunt,” snarled Cordy and thrust in again, face fucking Dawn hard and deep.

The cameraman moved position again, placing his camera over Cordy’s shoulder and filming down so that he was recording the cock pounding into the teen’s mouth and her tied tits bouncing and jiggling in the ropes. More saliva slid from her mouth, leaving a white trail over her chin as it came down like a waterfall over upper chest and tits. Her eyes were watering, the eyeshadow, chosen for its lack of water resistance, smearing out across her face like she was a second rate imitation of the Joker. Still Cordy rammed in, thrusting the dildo down Dawnie’s throat and screaming at the teen, “You’re a fucking whore, you’re my fucking slut, you’re my cheap fucking piece of worthless ass. Suck it bitch, suck it you fucking cunt faced fuckhole!”

“Okay let’s take a breather,” Franco called.

Dawn gasped out as Cordy pulled the dildo from the teen’s mouth, letting out a wheeze and coughing out some more spit and saliva. Cordy stood beside her, her hand stroking the teen’s hair as she choked and snorted and tried to take in air like it was being rationed. “You alright Dawn?”

It took a few moments for the teen to be able to reply, when she did she was smiling, “Yeah, that was… intense.”

“You like it?”

“Loved it,” smiled Dawn. “It was like totally total. It was extreme.”

“Great show girls,” said Franco, “You want some water Dawn? We can untie you if you need a break.” His tone suggested that if they untied her they’d need to rope her back up afterwards and that meant it would be way after dark by the time they finished the shoot and that some of them had wives and kids they wanted to see before bedtime.

“Yes please,” Dawn smiled, “I’m fine remaining tied someone can just help me with the drink.”

Cindy unscrewed a bottle top and knelt down by the teen, “Here,” she said tipping it into Dawn’s mouth slowly. 

Dawn drank it greedily, she had never known that sucking a cock so hard and so deep would leave her so dehydrated. Though, perhaps she shouldn’t be surprised, her pussy was soaking, her eyes cried out and she’d lost half her body way in watery bile; it needed replacing. She nodded that she had finished, “I’m ready.”

Cindy stepped away to replace the bottle on the table and Franco finished his conversation with the cameraman. He turned to the tied up teen, “Safe word?”

“Buffy,” Dawn replied, she was sick of recalling it; but it served her right for being dumb, she told herself.

“Okay, let’s get this show back on the road,” Franco said and everyone on the set, who wasn’t bound up, scurried to their positions. Franco waited until they were ready and called out, “Action.”

The camera’s lens followed Cordy as she spun away from standing in front of a crouching Dawn and took the few steps over to the rope. She gave a sharp tug on it and the camera’s took in Dawn’s wince of pain and then Cordy’s dominating smile. “You need to be punished,” said the older brunette, Dawn wasn’t sure what for, but it didn’t really matter for future viewers.

“Yes, Mistress Charisma,” Dawn made sure she got a quaver into her voice. 

The cameraman focussed her fearful looking expression for a moment, before stepping back so that he had both her and Cordy in frame. He gave a nod to show he was ready.

Cordelia gave an evil looking smile and began to pull at the rope. At first Dawn remained on her knees, her face contorting as the rope dug deeper and deeper into her teenage tits. But as Cordy continued to pull the teen was dragged slowly to her feet, her knees scraping over the ground as she struggled to stand and her calves aching as she brought herself up with no hands. It hurt, there was no doubt about that. Her expression twisted in pain, her mouth stuck in a grim angle and her eyes screwed shut as if that would stop the agony. It was also a major turn on and the teenager knew that if her arms hadn’t been pinioned round her back she’d have been jilling herself senseless, the pain mixing with pleasure. She gave a small cry, a little squeal of agony, as Cordelia continued with the rope tugging it until the teen was on tiptoes. The older porn star smiled for the benefit of the cameras, “You’ve been a bad, bad slave.”

“I have,” squeaked Dawn, “Punish me please. Teach me a lesson.”

There was a brief pause whilst Cindy tied off the rope round a hook and Cordelia got the cane from the props chest. Franco called ‘action’ again and the cameraman focussed on Dawn’s tits, popping under the rope before swinging round to pick up Cordy as she walked a few steps forward, turned and walked a few steps back. All the time she was flexing her cane and speaking, “You’re a dirty little slut aren’t you? A two-bit whore who needs to be punished. I’m going to thrash you Dawnie Springs, I’m going to thrash those firm teenie tits. I’m going to cane and whip them until you’re screaming and raw. Perhaps it will teach you a lesson, perhaps not, but it’ll remind you that you’re mine to do with as I please.”

“Y…Y…Yes, Mistress Charisma,” the tremble in Dawn’s voice wasn’t faked, but the fear and anxiety was as much a turn on as the pain and submission. “I…I’m your bitch to punish.”

“You are,” Cordy stopped in front of her and ran the cane tenderly over the teen’s tits. The rope was so tight and the tits so sensitive that even the light caress made Dawn’s erogenous zones light up like a light on a game-show panel. The older brunette smiled, a wicked grin, “I’d say this was for your own good, but I’d be lying… it’s solely for my pleasure.”

Dawn nodded, “I’m your whore, treat me how you want.”

“Aaaaarrghh,” the teen screamed as the cane slapped across her tits.

Cordelia grinned, “I’m going to.”

She raised the cane again and brought it down across the puffy nipples, striking at them hard and leaving a red mark across the purple of the bunched up bosoms. Dawn gave another shriek, her body recoiling from the blows. But tied firmly in place there was no-where to go and all that happened was that her tiptoes left the ground; the teen was hanging by her tits scrabbling to find the floor. Cordy wasn’t pausing, the script said to whip the tied up titties hard and the other porn star was doing so. Dawn didn’t blame her, they were professionals and it wasn’t up to the other girl to go slow or soft, if she wanted it to stop all she had to was cry ‘Buffy’. Her toes were touching the floor, but they couldn’t seem to get purchase, sliding over the concrete as she swung back and forth. The cane swished down again, her titties pinging as the light wood slashed across them, and in her ass Dawn could feel the butt-plug quivering, like it wanted to break free.

“AAAAarrrrghhhh,” Dawn cried out, the pain was excruciating; agonising like a million red hot needles were being repeatedly jabbed into her. ‘Buffy… Buffy… Buffy’ the name was on the tip of her tongue and in her mind she screamed it a thousand times, but never aloud, the only sounds coming from her mouth high-pitched shrieks and yells. Her toes touched the floor for a second and then it was away as she swung back, the blow from Cordy twisting and turning her. ‘Buffy….Buffy…” the safe-word repeated itself in her brain, but something kept her from shouting it out. Pride, professionalism, the wetness in her pussy, all combined – or just not wanting to be reminded of how many times Buffy had saved her; instead she dangled and screamed, “Aaaaarrrghhh.”

“Whore, bitch, skank, slut, fuckhole, tramp, twat on legs, fuck-face, slut, tramp,” Cordelia screamed and shouted as she caned the dangling teen’s tits, her face contorting with a fake anger so intense that spittle flew from her mouth with every shriek, “Whore, cunt-face, tramp, asshole, fuck-features, bitch, cunt, whore.”

The cane thrashed down again and again, leaving Dawn’s titties looking like a cross between a dropped blancmange and a knocked down zebra. The teen was shrieking and screaming, tears rolling from her eyes from the pain. ‘Buffy…Buffy…Buffy…” Dawn knew that any second she was going to scream it. She would count to ten and then shout it out, give the cameraman ten more seconds of footage, she could hold on that long. One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten. The cane crashed down again, agonising like her titties were being razored off, but she was a pro she could give it ten more before the safeword. ‘One…two…three…four…five’.

“Okay let’s hold it there,” said Franco.

Dawn almost swooned in relief. Cordy had dropped the cane and was helping her find her feet as Cindy came up and began to untie her; “Pretty intense, yes?”

“Yeah, intense,” mumbled Dawnie. Her tits were burning, red and mottled as Cindy undid the ropes. The teen staggered and Cindy removed her butt plug before helping her to sit down cross-legged on the concrete and starting to unpinion her arms. Franco was beside her with a bottle of water and a towel. “Thanks,” said Dawn taking them. Her throat was raw from screaming and it was only now she realised she was soaked with sweat, the perspiration matting her hair and dripping down her body. She began to rub herself dry as Cordy knelt down beside her and gave her forehead a friendly stroke.

“That was great, Dawn,” Franco stood over her, “That scenes a seller. When you lost your feet and your just dangling no-one would have blamed you if you’d stopped until we’d got you on your feet again. I was really expecting you to call out Buffy…” suddenly he sound worried, “You did remember it?”

“Yeah,” said Dawn. She didn’t want to say she regretted choosing it and didn’t want to call out to her big sister for help, so instead she said, “I’m a pain slut; I wanted to get a good shot for the guys at home.” It had the benefit of being true, if not, perhaps, the whole truth.

“Well take ten minutes and then we’ll do the final shot.”

“Okay,” said Dawn and stretched; she had pins and needles in her wrists and her shoulders were aching. She sat and breathed deeply, relaxing and letting her chi right itself. It didn’t take long and by the time Franco called her again Dawn was hot to trot.

In the middle of the room a vaulting horse had been placed, its wooden legs sawn down enough so that when Dawn lay her midriff on the top her toes almost touched the floor. The teen lay across it as Franco replaced the plug in her ass, which, as it had not yet had time to close, easily opened the toy. The Director stood back and had a quiet word with the cameraman, the two of them mentally sizing up the teen and imaging the next scene. After a few moments, Franco put his hands inside Dawn’s thighs and opened them a little further. He stood back, nodded in satisfaction and said to Cindy, “Tie her up again.”

The ropes weren’t digging in as deep as before, the knots this time were designed to hold the teen in place, not bulge bits of her out. But they were still tight, her ankles tied to the back wooden legs, her wrists then pulled down and under the vault and tied to her ankles. Once tied the rope was taut, with little elastic in it, keeping Dawn in position - she could move an inch or two either way, but not any further. Her long hair fell to the floor covering her face and the blood rushed to her head. Next to the props table Cordy was liberally applying lube to her strap-on. Franco walked round her, with Cindy and the cameraman checking the angles were right and the knots were tight. Franco knelt down beside the teen, “Safeword?”

“Buffy,” replied the teen, her eyes popping as blood rushed down.

“Good,” Franco got up and moved away, “Places everyone. Action.”

Cordelia hands squeezed at Dawnie’s firm ass, “You’ve been a good bitch.”

“Thank you Mistress,” squeaked Dawn.

“And I’m going to reward you,” the older brunettes hands slid over Dawn’s cheeks, running her fingers over the red lines that her caning had impressed on the skin and making the teen wince. “Do you want a reward?”

“Yes Mistress,” said Dawn.

“What do you want?”

“I want you to fuck me in the ass. I want you to fuck it so hard I pop,” said Dawn, putting every drop of desire she could manage into the sentence.

“I didn’t hear you slut-bitch,” said Cordelia; her toy rubbed at the inside of Dawn’s thigh. 

The teen quivered in excitement as the slimy rubber moved across her flesh, touching just under her cunt, leaving a trace of lube across her mons. She moaned in excited anticipation and said, “I want you to butt-fuck my worthless asshole. Please bang it, it’s yours, it your fuckhole. Please fuck my worthless anal fuckhole.”

There was a pop as Cordy pulled the butt-plug out of Dawn’s ass; for a moment the hole felt kinda open and cold as the air rushed in. But only for a few seconds, until Cordy started to ease her dildo in. The strap-on went in quickly, the butt-plug and the lube doing their work, and Dawn moaned as she could feel the rubber sliding over her bowel walls, massaging and stretching them, making them tingle with excitement. “Oh fuck my cheap, skank ass,” she moaned.

Cordelia gripped her waist and raised herself back, “I’m going to fuck your butt so hard that you’ll wake up on Wednesday and it on Saturday.” 

Dawn wasn’t sure the ad-lib made sense, but she didn’t say so, instead she moaned, “Fuck it how you like, fuck it please…..uurrrrrghhhh, ohhhhhh.” She cried out in pleasure as Cordy slammed the toy in, ramming it deep down the teen’s anal passageway and opening bits that even the plug hadn’t reached. “Ooooohhh, uuuuurhhh,” Dawn moaned again, her body bucking against the ropes as Cordy thrust again, ramming the large toy further down so that it touched her cervix and tickled at her G-spot. The older brunette swept back and then in again, thrusting down, Dawn’s mouth opened and she gasped “Oooohhh, urrrrrhhh.” 

“Fucking bitch, anal whore,” swore Cordy as she started to really got to town on the teen’s tush, slamming harder and deeper and faster, ramming the toy down Dawn’s backhole and pounding at the erogenous zone from behind, making Dawn’s pussy cream up and the teen squeal in pleasure. “You’re mine, this is my fucking ass cunt-face, say it, say it now!”

“You own me Mistress Charisma, you own my ass, it’s your personal fuckhole. I’m your dirty anal skank, do what you want with me,” Dawn cried out. The feel of the dildo in her ass was so good, the way it stretched and opened her and how it pounded hard at her special spot, each thrust making her shake with pleasure. Her body was quaking and now she knew why the ropes were looser, cos as she quivered they dug and bit at her, if they’d be as tight as before her violent shakes would have made the ropes draw blood. She screamed in pleasure and pain, the pounding in her ass and the burn of the cord intermixing with the orgasmic joy rushing from her pussy, “Aaaaarrrghh, I’m your bitch, Mistress, fuck me like a bitch.”

Cordelia was going even faster, pounding into Dawn so hard that the vault was almost knocked over. Dawn screamed again, the orgasms were as intense as she’d ever had. She wasn’t sure whether it was the speed and power of the anal pounding or that her brain was fucked by the blood rushing down to it, or whether it was feeling of helpless submission. She didn’t really care, either, all that mattered was that she was cumming; again, and again, and again. 

“That’s it you fucking slutbag, take my fucking dildo in your ass. It’s not made for shitting, bitch, it’s made for fucking,” Cordy screamed and rammed the toy down deep.

“Aaaarrrghhhh,” shrieked Dawn, “Aaaarrrghhh!”

“Fucking dirty whore, cheap fucking cunt-features,” shrieked Cordy. Her hands were gripping hard at the teen’s waist and her dick was pounding in. Dawn could feel the older brunette’s thighs slap into her so hard that it hurt. Not as much as the rope or the dildo in her ass though. “Whore, bitch, twat-faced tramp,” screamed Cordelia.

“Arrrrrggghhhh,” Dawn screamed, “Aaaarrrgghhh.” The pleasure was so intense that she wanted to spring and bounce, but the ropes held her in place. It made the pleasure even greater, as if her bucking would have let the ecstasy escape and being tied firmly prevented that. “Aaaaarrrghhh,” the orgasms shot through her ass and pussy, down her thighs and calves and feet and down her stomach and throat and into her upside down head. Her brain fried with bliss. “Aaaaarrrghhh, yesssss, oooohhh fuuccckkk! Aaarrrghhh.” The older brunette’s fake phallus pounded away.

Sweat dripped from them both, sliding over their skin and tightening the ropes. Dawn’s cunt was soaking as well, cum oozing from the wall, more with each thrust. Her stomach was hurting now, pressed down across the vault bar, each hammer blow from Cordy punching the teen against it. Not that she cared, the orgasms were too sweet, too intense, too overpowering, all that mattered were them. “Bitch,” screamed Cordy, “Whoreish slut, fuckhole, cunt, skank.”

“Aaaarrrghhh, yes, Mistress Charisma, aaaaaarrrghh, myyyy….fuuuccck!, Aaaarrrrghhh!” Dawn screamed more and harder, until her vocal chords felt as stretched as her ass. 

And still Cordy continued. Her hands gripping the teen and her dildo vigorously pounding down the teen’s asshole, making Dawn cum and quiver with pleasure, pulling at the ropes like she was desperate to escape – though she wasn’t. Harder and deeper Cordy continued, sweat dripping from her. Her dirty talk gradually tailed off, to be replaced by exhausted pants, but while it was quieter she wasn’t any slower and Dawn’s shrieks made up for them both, “Aaaaaarrrghhh, yesssss! Fuck me, fuck my cheap asshole, fuck it hard.”

“Oh, uh,” Cordy panted back.

“Okay, finish it,” called Franco.

For a half a minute Cordy sped up, thrusting her toy so hard into Dawn the teen thought she would split. Then just as she thought Cordy was going to tear her the older brunette pulled out, with a final hiss of “Worthless skank.” Dawn remained in situ, gasping and panting herself as she relaxed and tried to get her heart-rate back to normal. Behind her she knew the cameraman was concentrating on her open and bruised ass, filming the gaping wide hole that Cordy had left. The teen waited as the ass slowly began to close.

“That’s a wrap,” called Franco and led a small round of applause by Cindy, “Good job girls, that was one hell of a shoot.”

“Sure was,” agreed Cordy, “You enjoy it, Dawn?”

“Loved it,” panted the teen, “my head’s still spinning.”

Cindy bent down and started to untie her, smiling at the teen as she unpicked the knots with a deft expertise, “I’m sure you’re told this a lot, Dawn, but you’re going to go far in the business.”

The teen smiled and stretched a free arm, “I want to go as far as I can.”


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, I got the chips and some dip,” said Xander as Willow opened the front door. He stepped in without an invitation; sure Cleveland wasn’t Sunnydale, but old habits die hard. He carried on into the main room, as Willow shut the door behind him, “So what movie you got? Something with Steve Martin retro style or some ball blasting action flick?” He turned to face Willow, his friend had a face like a prune, her brow as wrinkled as his Mom’s granddaddy. “Okay, not them. Is it one of the weepies you and the Buffster like; that Sleepless in Chicago you both raved about?”

“No, not like that, it’s not even a proper movie” Willow said, “It’s on my computer upstairs.”

Xander would never have described himself as a sensitive guy, at least unless he was trying to chat up one of the new potentials far from home. But even he could tell there was something going on, and not just cos he’d known Willow Rosenberg since she was knee high… okay it was mainly cos he’d known her that long and he could read her moods like the funnies in the paper. “Sure,” he said and then, trying to lighten the mood, he asked, “You still want the chips and dip?”

Willow shrugged and started up the stairs. Xander followed her wondering what the problem was. Her message on his answer-phone had been enigmatic, or perhaps confused was a better description; “Can you come over tonight? There’s this movie I want you to see. No, I don’t want you to see it; that’s the wrong word. I need you to see it. No, not need, not want, oh… Could you come over, you’ll see.” From Xander’s translation of his best friend’s gabbling she’d been both hitting the booze way to early and wanted a movie night. He’d not objected, Buffy was away again – some convention of demons down New Mexico way; Giles, Andrew and a couple of the Slayers were with her, leaving Xander at a loose end. 

The image on the computer was frozen, is was what looked like a small city part, a bit of green and a few benches with skyscrapers in the background. Xander looked around for somewhere to sit, there was the four-legged stool next to the vanity table, but sitting on that for long would give his back an ache. Willow seemed to read his mind as she gestured at the bed, “Take off your shoes and you can sit on the bed.”

“Yeah, good idea,” said Xander. He fluffed up some pillows and put them against the headboard, before looking at Willow. She looked uncomfortable and nervous, like she was about to tell him his parents had died… no, more like she had some really bad news to tell him. He gave her his trademark comforting smile, he wouldn’t guarantee it worked, not with his history of women, “You going to sit as well? You can sit next to me, it’ll be like watching movies when we were kids.”

She paused and then nodded, waiting whilst he fluffed up some pillows. “You want us to get out the dip and chips?”

“It’s not that kind of movie,” said Willow. She clicked on her mouse and the walked over to get on the bed next to him, “Just watch.”

Xander had watched enough over the years to quickly realise this was porn. The camera had quickly moved from an all over view of the park to centre on a busty black girl in her mid-twenties, wearing a very small pair of shorts and a low-cut blouse which left enough space for viewers to see her titties jiggling as she moved. And as she walked down the path she held a conversation with an invisible cameraman which made clear what she was looking for and why – a cute, white teen to fuck hard in her ass with a strap-on.

“Will?” Xander raised his eyebrows.

“SSshhh, just watch,” said Willow, cutting off his question.

It was just like being sixteen again, he though as returned to watching the DVD, sitting here watching a porn vid with Willow beside him. He smiled as he remembered, the times they’d watched some hardcore he or Jess had stolen from their Dads. The three of them would watch enthralled as they watched big boned guys bang busty blondes or cute cheerleaders kiss and climax with each other, wondering what it was like to have sex. Sure he and Jess had pestered Willow to find out, but a sitting in the middle giving them both handjobs was as far as she was willing to go. His dick was hard at the memory and in anticipation of what was going to happen in the movie. He dimly wondered if this was what Willow had planned, after the loss of Tara and her break-up with Kennedy was she going back to guys? He thought about how he’d feel if her intention was to get him erect and then using him as a fuck-toy; he decided he’d be fine with that.

On the screen the black girl had approached a brunette cheerleader who was bent over doing stretching exercises “Hi I’m Jada.”

The cheerleader stood up and faced the camera and his dick went as limp as if Willow had dumped a bucket of cold water over him. “Hi, I’m Dawnie Springs.”

“Dawn?” gasped Xander, he shook Willow’s arm, “That’s Dawn. You’ve found her!”

“Kinda,” replied Willow.

“This movie… is it…?” he stopped; Dawn, sweet little Dawn, she couldn’t be in porn, could she? It was all a mistake. But he knew it wasn’t, unlike Buffy and Willow he’d seen that Dawn was growing up fast, being the Slayer’s sister, loosing her Mom and discovering she was the Key had seen to that. He suspected that she was a lot less pure than they thought when she’d left home. He’d even thought she might have run off with a guy. Whilst Willow and Buffy were checking hospitals and trawling police databases for possible kidnappers, he’d been looking to see if any guys from her school had done a bunk at the same time. They hadn’t, but still in Xander’s mind was the feeling that Dawn wasn’t an innocent abroad. He looked at Willow, her face was pale and she was obsessively licking her dry lips, non-stop. “I’ll just watch, see what happens” he murmured to himself.

On the screen, with ease Xander envied, Jada had talked Dawn into going back to her place and was showing her round, hall, stairs, bedroom. The tour didn’t last any longer and Xander watched as once in that room Jada and Dawn began to kiss, their mouths pressing against each other and their hands slithering over each other’s body. Despite himself Xander felt himself beginning to get hard again, especially as Jada began to undress herself. And then Dawn. Xander could feel a bead of sweat forming on his brow as Jada removed Dawn’s sweater and he saw the teen’s tits; they were larger than he would have thought, and bouncy and suckable. He had never fantasised about Dawn, she was the Buffster’s little sister, someone who he remembered, or thought he remembered, from when she was just an irritating ten year old who’d hung round Buffy blocking Xander’s attempts to be witty and charming. But now, as she pulled down her skirt and exposed her shaven slot, he knew he’d be jerking his cock to her for months, probably years.

“Mmmmn,” on-screen Dawn was kneeling between Jada’s legs, her lithe tongue exploring the black cutie’s shaven box. Xander prick pressed painfully against his pants, wanting to free itself from the constraints. Xander gulped, forcing back the temptation to take it out and start jacking himself. Dawn was licking and slurping hard at Jada, both lying on the bed, as the naked teen guzzled and much at the wet cunt in front of her. Her mouth moved with enthusiasm, pleasure evident in her eyes. Even without the skilled way that she was tonguing Jada Xander would have known Dawn had plenty of experience in eating girls. 

“Jeez,” he murmured as the two porn stars switched position and moved into a sixty-nine. Jada, lying on top, had her face buried in Dawn’s pussy; the teen below was returning the favour her hands on Jada’s buttocks, stroking and squeezing the ass. Xander cast a brief look at Willow; the redhead was biting her lip so hard it was white, staring entranced at the screen, one of her thighs was jiggling compulsively as she rubbed one hand up and down it, the other hand gripping at the bedding. Xander knew how she felt.

The slurps and cries and grunts coming from the PC speakers were loud and clear. On screen the two women were quivering and jacking their elbows back and forth as they stuffed fingers into each other’s twats, the digits competing with the tongues already in. He couldn’t believe how wet Dawn’s hole was, slick with juice and saliva, pink and moist and fuckable. His cock strained at his pants.

It strained more as the women changed position again; Dawn still on the bottom, but now her legs apart as Jada thrust a strap-on into her. “Fuck me, fuck me,” she screamed Jada hammered up and down, slamming the dildo into Dawn’s pussy, the labia lips gripping so tightly round it that it was like the toy was part of her. “Fuck me, fuck me,” Dawn’s body arched and bent, she seemed to be enjoying it. Her titties were banging against Jada, the two pairs of boobs battling and bouncing, beating hard together. “Fuck me, fuck me,” Dawn screamed her head shooting back and pounding into the bed, her long hair spraying out. She carried on squealing and shouting as the camera’s vision zoomed into to concentrate on the dildo, ramming in and out of her cunt, liquid sliding over the labia and down her mons. In and out, in and out, hard, fast, deep, Jada slamming the toy; her dark skin contrasting with Dawn’s paleness. Xander groaned in sexual frustration, it was so hot, he knew he shouldn’t but he wanted so much to grab his own dick and beat it, making himself cum as he watched Dawn orgasm on screen. 

He tried to take his mind off his own horniness by looking at Willow. It hardly helped, she had sucked her lip into her mouth and was breathing in a strange, guttural way, as she gripped her thighs hard as if to stop them shaking and quivering; she was barely in control. He turned back to the screen – they had changed position again, Dawn was on her hands and knees as Jada banged her doggy style. Xander watched as the toy rammed deep into the teen’s pussy, making Dawn quiver and squeal. She might be Buffy’s little sister, but now she was grown into a porn starlet, and a sexy and desirable one. As he watched her face contort in pleasure and her titties bounce beneath her he was unable to stop his hand moving to over his prick to rub and massage the hard member through his pants; Willow was too engrossed in the movie to spot his movements.

“You gotta be kidding me…” Xander gasped. Jada and Dawn had hardly moved position, but now the rubber dong was between Dawn’s cheeks, spearing her asshole. “Oh shit,” he gasped again, barely able to believe that little Dawn Summers who used to eat the pizza he brought and laugh at his bad puns was getting butt-fucked on film. But there was no doubt that she was, the dildo ramming deep down her backhole and making her scream.

Dawn doing anal, she was ahead of him. He had fantasised about it, even suggested it to Anya, but had never done it – he knew that tonight he’d be thinking about it again, imagining Dawn’s tight back-passage in front of him as he pounded in and out of it. He’d have to find out where her movies were, but he couldn’t imagine that if he entered ‘Dawnie Springs’ into the search engine they’d be too hard to find. His rubbed at his dick, wishing he was alone so he could jack it now, rather than having to wait until he got home. 

Suddenly he felt Willow pushing his hand from his bulge, replacing it with her own. She pulled down the zip. He turned to her, she was red and sweating, excitement and passion written in her expression, “Just like old times, with Jesse,” she smiled as she pulled him out.

“Fuck,” Xander groaned with pleasure as Willow started jacking at his dick, her hand moving up and down in a blurry motion. From the corner of his eye he could see she had undone the top button of her jeans and had thrust her other hand down, the denim shifting like waves as she fingered herself. But Xander’s attention was still on the screen, watching Dawn’s asshole pounded by the young black woman’s ten-inch dildo, each thrust sending the toy deep into the screaming teen’s butt.

“Yes, Jada, fuck my ass, fuck it baby, ram it deep, hammer your dildo into my ass, fuck my slut butt, fuck it,” Dawn was shrieking in pleasure, her body bouncing back and forth as she met her partner’s thrust. Jada’s hands were gripping Dawn’s waist tight, her dark fingers pressing into Dawn’s milky skin. Willow’s hand was moving faster and harder, gripping his dick and squeezing it as she brought it up and down. Xander felt the excitement building in him, his teeth grinding together and his face contorting. “Oh yeah,” screamed Dawn, “My fucking ass, yes, yes, yes! I’m gonna cum. Yes, yes, yesss!”

Xander grunted as he came, his legs turning to jelly and his stomach looping the loop as his gooey cum spurted from his prick. It landed on Willow’s hand and wrist, covering them in his silky seed, the white liquid oozing down her flesh. Willow let go off his dick and wiped it against her bedding, as on the screen Dawn and Jada kissed passionately as the screen faded to black.

Xander stared at the blank screen for a few minutes, before buttoning himself up. He turned to Willow, who’s red flush had subsided, even if it remained noticeable, “As I haven’t seen Buff’s head exploding recently you’ve not mentioned it to her?”

“No. You’re the only person I’ve… let see it. I should tell her,” her voice was pleading, “I mean if I don’t someone’s bound to find out and tell her eventually.”

“I guess,” replied Xander, “It’s not something we want to spring on her.” He felt duty bound to be with Willow when she told their friend, it seemed the least he could do – for either of them.

“Unless I can keep it secret a bit longer,” Willow looked at him.

“I won’t be telling,” said Xander, “but you might as well get it over with, it’ll be worse for the Buffinator if she finds out from someone else and discovers you’ve been keeping it from her.”

“Unless she was back home, if I could get her back Buffy would be so relieved I doubt she’d even ask what Dawn’s being doing.”

“Okay, I’ve not your smarts Willow, but there’s a big flaw in that - we don’t know where she is,” Xander paused, “Rewind that, I don’t know where she is, you do?”

“Not quiet. I didn’t show you one of them cos I know how you don’t like watching Cordy on film, it being icky with her being your ex,” Willow looked pained as she spoke. 

“Yeah,” Xander nodded, though that wasn’t the reason he didn’t like watching Cordy on film, no his real reason was that in all the months Cordy had been dating him she’d done no more than jack him off in the back seat of a car. He felt a rush of jealousy every time he watched her go ass to mouth with a guy, when she hadn’t even given up her cunt for him.

“Dawnie’s in a few movies with her, so I guess if anyone knows where Dawn is it’ll be Cordy,” Willow said.

“Makes sense Obi-wan,” replied Xander, “Wasn’t her address in your address book which you left in Sunnydale.”

“Um yeah, have you got it?” Willow smiled gratefully as Xander nodded. “I’ll be a couple of days,” she continued, “If Buffy’s home before me tell her I’m off visiting my parents.”

“Sure,” said Xander, “but before you go what’s the link to Dawnie’s movies? Just for research.”

*

“I’m coming,” Dawn called. 

Whoever was at the door either hadn’t heard her or didn’t care as they buzzed at the front door again, jamming their finger on the button and making the apartment echo with the doorbell’s sonorous chimes. She wrapped her silk robe round her otherwise naked body and stepped out of the bathroom. She wasn’t sure who it was – Cordelia was out, filming a scene for the ‘Two dicks, two holes’ series, but before she’d left she hadn't said anything about visitors. It was probably a mailman with a package or someone checking the electricity readings or even a next door neighbour desperate for some sugar. Now she was bathed and cleaned Dawn was ready for some fun on her day off. She was half-resolved that if her visitor wasn’t a total uggo she’d let her robe fall open and let him (or her) see what was beneath; and if they were cute – well she had nothing planned this afternoon. That was if they stopped ringing the damned bell; its chimes had swiftly ceased being harmonious and were now just loud.

“Hi,” Dawn put a smile on her face as she swung open the door. It fell and her mouth dropped open as she saw, if not the last, at least near the last, person she expected to see. “I thought you were dead.”

Spike leaned casually against the wall, an arrogant smile on his well-sculpted face as he played with a lighter in the hand that wasn’t hovering over the bell, ready to ring it again. “And I thought you were in Cleveland, looks like were both wrong.”

As befitted from someone who came from Sunnydale Dawn quickly recovered from her surprise, “I’m living here now.”

“So I see,” Spike replied laconically, flipping the lighter dextrously in between his fingers.

“It’s Cordelia’s place,” she said.

“I know.”

“She’s not in.”

“I know that too,” Spike grinned, he had very white teeth, Dawn guessed it came with the territory, him being a vamp and all that. “I’m not here to see her, Niblet.”

Dawn frowned, in slight irritation, he had used to call her that when she was fourteen and child, now she was seventeen and definitely an adult it sounded babyish, “Don’t call me that.”

“Sure thing… Dawnie,” he placed an emphasis on the ‘ie’. She noticed he was looking her up and down, trying to gaze through her silk gown to her naked body beneath. Seeing that she had clocked his gaze he grinned, not put out, “You going to invite me in?”

She leant against the doorframe looking back at him. She had had a crush on the bleached blonde vamp back in Sunnydale, she remembered, fantasising about him being her first. Well that ship had sailed, but he was still good looking, his body buff and toned beneath his dark jeans and T-shirt, the fashionable spikes in hair making him look younger, almost rock star like. Even the sneer that often crossed his face was attractive; it reminded her that he was both a bad and a real man, both of which always made Dawn’s pussy wet. She gave him a teasing smile, “It depends.”

He frowned, even with a soul it was obvious Spike didn’t like being made fun of by the younger woman. “I could always go see Buffy. Let her know I’m alive.”

Dawn shrugged, grinning, oh she could read Spike like he was a book. He paused for a moment, looking at her and before he carried on, “Course I’d be sure to mention I’d seen you. She knows you’re here, right?” he paused and gave a cocky grin as if he’d just pulled off an impossible shot in a game of Pool. Dawn waited, for Spike to continue, “I mean she must be so proud that you’re in the movies, I mean ‘Teen Blow-job Virgins’ was Oscar worthy and your performance in ‘The Butt-Bang Club’ was a real jerker... tearjerker.” He grinned.

“If I didn’t know better I’d think you were trying to blackmail me,” Dawn smiled.

“I am blackmailing you,” Spike said pointedly. He gave her a stern look, “Okay Dawnie I tried being subtle, but it ain’t working, so here’s the deal either I get to fuck you or I tell Buffy where her little sister is and what she’s doing.”

Dawn laughed politely. Spike scowled, “I’m not joking.”

“Sure you are Spike. If you wanted to see Buffy you’d have gone to see her ages ago you want her to think you’re dead – I think that’s kinda weird given how stalkerish you were with her, but it’s not my biz.” Dawn grinned as Spike’s scowl got deeper, the lines furrowing his brow like trenches across no-man’s land. “Anyway,” she carried on, “Now you’ve got a soul you’re supposed to be on the good guys side and that means you can’t blackmail me.”

Spike sagged a little and gave a sigh, “I guess not nib… Dawn.” He gave a shrug, “Can’t blame a bloke for trying though, you looked damned fine in those films.” He slipped the lighter back into his jacket pocket and made to go, “Being good seeing you, keep safe.”

“Aren’t you going to come inside?” Dawn said in mock surprise. As Spike turned back towards her she pulled at the cord on her gown letting it drop open. She smiled as she saw Spike’s expression, she loved teasing him. Surprise and confusion mixed on his face with lust and desire as she exposed her cute shaven slot and the busty tits for him. She licked her lips and slid a finger down to from between her tits to her pussy, giving it a small, sensuous rub with the tip.

She could see a bulge growing in his pants, larger than she expected, big enough to make her think it was lucky she’d never taken her teenage crush further or he’d have split her. His arrogant grin had returned to his face, “I thought you didn’t do be blackmailed.”

“I don’t,” said Dawn smiling, “but I’ll forgive you on one condition.”

Spike continued to look at her, licking his lips, devouring her with his eyes, “What’s the condition?”

Dawn didn’t say anything, instead she took a step forward and undid the zip of his pants, reaching and feeling the prick. It was hard and thick and long, just how she liked them.. “That’s good,” she purred “and I’m going to take it you know how to use it, what with a hundred years of experience?”

“More,” Spike stared at her lustfully as she took a step backwards back into the apartment and slid out of her gown, letting it drop to the floor. 

She took another step back and then another, smiling invitingly, “I always had a crush for you Spike.”

“I noticed,” Spike followed her as far as the doorway and then stopped, “Er…you know…”

“You want to come in?” Dawn smiled teasingly. She brought her finger down again to her slit and touched it, pushing aside the lips and slowly sliding the digit in. Spike’s face was a picture of lust, almost animalistic in its desire. Dawn pushed her finger deeper in, giving a slow, long moan of pleasure, “You want to fuck this hole?”

“Yes,” grunted Spike, he was pushing himself against the invisible barrier as if by pure force he could break the mystical laws of the Universe, “Let me fuck you Dawn. I want to fuck you.”

“Or perhaps this,” Dawn turned slowly so that her back was facing him. She put her hands on her butt-cheeks gently prying them apart as she bent over so that he could see the puckered hole between them.

He gave a grunt of frustration, “Let me in Dawnie.”

“Does that mean you want bang my tight little asshole?” she giggled, turning her head over shoulder and blowing him a kiss.

“Yes, I want to fuck your ass,” grunted Spike. He pushed at the invisible barrier again, but got no further than before. Dawn smiled as he grunted and heaved, his hard cock bulging at his pants. He looked at her, “You’re just like your bloody sister at times pet.”

“Oh, I’m nothing like Buffy,” said Dawn. She walked away from the door for a moment, knowing she was leaving him frustrated and impotent (in the non-medical sense anyway). She walked to her bedroom got out one of her butt-plugs. Smiling the teen walked back into Spike’s vision. She got down on her hands and knees with her ass facing him, “Did Buffy let you fuck her in the butt? Don’t answer that… a gentleman never tells…” There was a growl from Spike as she wiggled her butt at him. “I bet if she did you had to work at it; Buffy being a natural tight ass. I’m a professional though, I prepare for my anal.”

“Shit, Dawnie, oh shit,” gasped Spike as she reached round and pushed the butt-plug into her ass. It felt good, spreading her walls and tickling at her bowels, teasing the nerve endings and preparing them for something thicker. She gave a purr of pleasure and took her hands away, spreading them in front of her as she raised her ass so that Spike could see the plug pushed in all the way. “Fuck,” he muttered, “Buffy never did that.”

“I’m so much better than Buffy,” Dawn got to her feet and walked over to Spike, stopping inches from the doorway and licking her lips. “You want in still?”

“Yes,” grunted Spike, “I’m going to fuck you to hell and back.”

“You haven’t heard my condition,” giggled Dawn.

“What is it? As long as it don’t involve blunt scissors I’m gonna to agree to it.”

“This is a one-time thing, I don’t want you coming all droopy eyed like you did with Buffy, soul or not. After we screw you’re out the door, no mooching around outside smoking cigarette after cigarette or moping around my fave clubs hoping I’ll give you a pity fuck.”

“Sure… it’s a deal,” Spike looked desperate, he’d agree to anything to bang her butt she knew. 

She wasn’t looking for a boyfriend though, she had an afternoon off and there was nothing on at the movies and it was too early to give Kate a call and see if she fancied checking out a bar. So a casual bang with Spike was just the thing; it was either that or paint her toenails whilst watching Oprah. A big meaty cock and the chance to ride Spike like he was a pony - she’d fuck his brains out and leave him desperate for more; she was a professional, at best Buffy had been an average amateur. “Come on in,” she smiled.

They were quickly in her bedroom. Spike’s lips pressed on hers as he grabbed her close. Dawn could feel the firmness of his washboard chest against her and the stir of his dick as the erect member bulged beneath his jeans. His hands slid to her butt, his fingers touching the ring of the butt plug as if to check his eyes hadn’t deceived him and Dawn hadn’t just shoved a sex toy deep into her ass. Dawn’s hands were also in use, one pushing his jacket off his shoulders, the other down lower, undoing first his belt and then his jean buttons. She pushed the jacket to the floor, hearing it land with a crump, as her mouth continued to lock onto his, her eyes fixed on his face. She pulled at his pants waist, dragging them down to his thighs. His dick was free, the large organ pushing against her chest and making her shudder with desire.

Pulling her mouth free of Spike’s Dawn got down onto her knees, pulling the vampire’s pants to his ankles. Now the cock was in her eye line it looked even bigger and thicker and she almost salivated at the thought of it going up her butt. “Let me prepare this bad boy, make sure it’s nice and hard and slippery for my ass,” she giggled.

“I’m good with that,” said Spike. Dawn’s tongue slid over his large dick, slowly and seductively, twisting round and following the throbbing blue veins. Round and round she moved, leaving a trail of saliva behind her as she explored all over the prick. Down she went to his balls, licking at the sack and teasingly sucking the flesh into her mouth, gently playing with the bag with her lips. And then back towards the tip, her head underneath his prick, looking up and licking the underside of his dick. It quivered with excitement as she expertly licked, pausing at the knob head and touching the eyehole with the tip of her tongue, before slowly repeating her actions, sliding the tongue all the way down the shaft. 

It didn’t take long to leave Spike’s dick lubricated with her saliva and it had been hard before and was harder now. In her ass she could feel the plug quivering, a sign that she was trembling with excitement. But if he took her ass first it would spoil him and had tried to blackmail her. She kissed his dick and stood up, “Lie on your back, I’m going to ride you.”

“Hey, what happened to letting me bang your ass?” Spike looked irritated.

“My house, my rules,” said Dawn conveniently ignoring that it was neither hers nor a house. 

Spike didn’t quibble about the accuracy, instead he pulled off his T-shirt and lay down on her bed, “This better be worth it, I was looking forward to your ass.”

“It’ll be worth it,” giggled Dawn, “Anyway I was thinking that a big hard vamp like you should be able to keep it up until I’m ready for it to go in my butt; if you’re going to cum think of ice-cream or counting sheep, I hear that works.”

“And if I cum?” grumbled Spike.

“My ass will be ready for Cordy to bang when she gets in,” grinned Dawn. She was still smiling as she got on top of him, bending on her haunches and hovering above his dick. Her hand reached down to guide it in, her fingers closing round the thick hunk of meat, as she gazed at his hard abbs and thought he should be in porn – he had the body for it. She lowered herself down, grunting as his cock entered her. It stretched her cunt, the tunnel expanding as it went in deeper. It was a tight fit, and she was glad she was using the plug to ready her ass, if it was spreading her pussy so wide it would have been hell to get it into her unprepped butt. “Ooooh, yeah, oh yeah,” she moaned as she continued to get down, feeling the dick inside her, stimulating her nerve endings and making her flow with pleasure, “Oh yes, oh that’s good.”

To his credit Spike wasn’t lying back and thinking of England; he was half raised so that his hands could grip her waist, keeping her balanced and helping her down his huge prong. And as she began to lift herself up and down, getting into a rhythm, he started to move in unison, jacking up his midriff to drive his dick into her. He grinned, “Likin’ it Dawnie. I know you like big dicks.”

“Oh yeah, that’s good, oh yeah,” Dawn moved quicker, working in partnership with the souled vampire, bringing her body down deeper. His prick was slamming further in, pushing away at her walls, sliding through the damp flesh to pound over her clit. Dawn gasped and moaned as it hit her, she began to move quicker, her knees rubbing at the bedding, her hands down and clawing at Spike’s chest. “Oh yeah, Spike, fuck me, fuck me with your big cock.”

Spike thrust up, harder and faster, ploughing Dawn’s pussy passionately. Dawn squealed as she met him, her body quivering in pleasure. Behind her she could feel the movement of the butt-plug, teasing her ass as it wiggled, telling her butt that soon it would be getting the same enjoyment; “Fuck me, Spike, fuck me good.”

“Yeah, Dawnie, take my fucking big cock in that slut cunt. You’re a bigger whore than your sister; fuck you’re insatiable,” he said. Perspiration dribbled down his face and over his bare chest, little rivulets of water slipping between his firm pecs. The sweat from his palms made it difficult for his hands to grip Dawn’s waist and they slid up and down, leaving her flesh slick and slippery. He tried to grab her harder as he pounded up.

“Fuck, oh fuck,” his big dick was pounding her pussy, sending paroxysms of pleasure whizzing around her body, making her gasp and twitch and grab his chest hard, her nails biting into him. She could feel the heat suffusing her, the orgasms, rapid movements and the warmth of his dead body combining to make her boil. Sweat dripped from her and she brought a hand back to rub over her forehead and through her hair, wet and shiny with perspiration. 

He was so good, so big, almost professional and unlike the guys on set she didn’t have to stop to shift position or let the camera in. “Fuck, yes, fuck…. Aaaaaarrghhh.” Her back arched as the orgasm hit her, a blast of bliss. Down she came again, banging through it, screaming again as Spike came up and rammed his dong at her clit. She was dimly aware that she’d promised him her ass, she could feel the butt-plug quivering, pleasuring and teasing the back hole. But she didn’t want to stop, she just wanted to ride his dick for five more minutes, feeling his monster in her cunt as the plug played at her ass, keeping it in a state of excitement. His prick rammed at G-spot, making the butt-plug shudder in her ass “Oh shit, yeah, Spike.”

Harder and harder they pounded together, the room resounding to their cries and the squeak of the overworked bed, their naked bodies slapping together. Dawn could see what Buffy had seen in him, the way his dick spread her cunt and hit her spot, the way he thrust up hard and deep, his hands grasping her waist, squeezing her. She screamed again, squealing out loud as she orgasmed. Spike’s dick continued pounding her, thrusting into her once tight cunt, elasticating and opening it, his balls slapping at her slick cunt lips as he rammed in the full length. Dawn shrieked and squealed some more, throwing her head back and howling at the ceiling, a pleasurable warmth burnt inside her as the orgasms seemed to come in an unstoppable series.

Suddenly Spike stopped, his face contorting in a mixture of annoyance and pleasure. “Shit,” he barked. Dawn didn’t need to ask why because even as he was saying it she could feel his sperm blasting into her, the white goo filling her wet twat, exploding deep into her hole and dribbling out as she slid off. “Oh shit,” said Spike again, this time there was no pleasure, just irritation. “Shit, shit, shit” he repeated as Dawn got off him, her pussy still singing after its filling. She watched as the vampire hit the bed with his fist, “Shit, shit, shit.” It was the first time that anyone had orgasmed in her and not been happy about it, though the feel of the plug in her butt reminded her why he wasn’t the happiest vampire in LA.

She smiled, it had been a great ride and she was feeling charitable. “I told you to think of ice-cream.”

“I did, I fucking love ice-cream, but it’s hard to think about strawberry and vanilla when you’re screaming at the top of your lungs,” he snarled, “I was looking forward to your ass.”

“Well if you can get hard again the offer of my butt is still open… otherwise Cordy’s going to get a ride tonight,” Dawn smiled.

“Yeah, okay, nib… Dawn,” he nodded enthusiastically and reached down to pump his cock.

Dawn batted it away, “Oh and no hands.”

“Hey, that’s just cruel.”

“I didn’t say we couldn’t use other ways to bring you up again,” Dawn giggled. He frowned for a second, not understanding, as she smiled at him, “My tongue for example.”

“That works for me,” he replied.

She brought her head down to his flaccid dick, even limp it was large. She looked at him, licking her lips in anticipation. He nodded at her as he leant on his elbows, waiting for her ministrations. She stuck her tongue out and began to lick at the dick; the taste was a strange mixture, salty and sweet, his cum and hers. She licked at it, cleaning the fluids from his dick and replacing them with her saliva. Like a mythical giant awakening from its slumber his knob began to harden again, she continued to lick and clean it, bending down and sliding her tongue from the tip down to the ballsack. She could feel the butt-plug in her ass, quivering as she moved and making her wet in excitement. 

Spike groaned, “Shit Dawn, that’s good, you’re getting me hard.”

She looked up and smiled, “Let’s make sure we keep you up.” 

Her lips slid down over the prick, taking it deep into her mouth, pinning her tongue down to the bottom. She moved her head up and down, slowly sucking at the big dick, rolling it against her cheeks and towards her throat; not too deep, she didn’t want to gag, but enough that Spike was tensing with excitement and grunting with pleasure. She could feel his thighs shuddering as his muscles contracted and relaxed, his legs shivering and his hands gripping and ungripping. Dawn continued to work her head up and down, tasting his cock and leaving it lubricated and soaked. 

“Shit, fuck,” groaned Spike. Dawn lifted her head, wiping away a thin trail of saliva that dangled between her lips and his dick; she didn’t want to make him cum, not when she had a butt that needed fucking. Spike nodded in understanding, “I’m hard as iron.”

Dawn got onto her hands and knees and waved her butt at him, “And I’m ready… nearly.” She reached up and pulled out her butt-plug, letting her asshole contract slightly, “Oh… I am now.”

Spike didn’t need to be told twice. Within seconds he was behind her, grabbing her butt cheeks and spreading them open, moving his prick into the inviting hole. “Oh yes, put it in,” squeaked Dawn as Spike began to push his huge member into her backhole. The butt-plug had done its work in readying her for the thick dick, but the thin plastic pole could only do so much and she gasped as the bigger hunk of meat entered her ass, stretching it even wider. Her hands clenched the bedding and she squirmed and wiggled trying to accommodate his prick, “That’s it Spike, give it me all. I want your big dick in my butt.”

“Fuck Dawn you’re teenage tight,” groaned Spike as he slowly forced his cock into her. 

He pushed and heaved, gradually squeezing his wide prick down her narrow anal passage. She rocked back, pushing her ass at him, taking more of Spike’s dong gown her chute. It made her butthole ache, but it felt good – stiff and firm – and getting even better he went deeper. He was holding her waist now, moving faster and harder, each thrust going further in, opening more of her ass and exciting hidden nerve endings. She could feel it pushing at her cervix wall, stimulating the clit behind it. She quivered and gave a cry of ecstatic pleasure, “Fuck me deep Spike, fuck my asshole all the way.”

“God, you’re so fucking tight, you’re butt is like fucking a vice,” gasped Spike, “It’s so fuckin’ hot.”

“Yesss,” squealed Dawn, “yesssss!” Spike’s dick pounded deep into her ass, his balls slapping against her buttocks as he buried twelve inches of cock in her rectum. It rammed at her cervix, making the clit vibrate. She helped it along, stuffing a finger in her cunt and ramming it in and out in unison with Spike’s deep thrusts; the pleasure built up and exploded within her, “Ooohhh, aaaaaargggghhh, yessssss!”

“Shit, Dawn, this is so fucking good. You’re asshole is a fucking dream,” gasped Spike. He rode harder, leaning down to grab and grapple at her titties, his hard chest lying on her back, so she could feel the firm pecs pressing at her. Harder and harder, he pounded, thrusting himself into her anal chute, smashing aside any resistance and only halting as his balls smacked into her. “This is the best butt I’ve fucked. You’re an anal star.”

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Dawn shrieked back, “Give it me Spike, ram my back hole open, give me your dick.”

She rammed her finger harder into her pussy, slamming it against the clit as his cock hammered it from the other side. The bud was in orgasmic overdrive, sending explosive jolts of pleasure coursing through her, making her insides explode like was a nuclear reactor. Harder and harder, finger and dick worked together, vigorously slamming into her. Cum dripped from her cunt, soaking over her labia lips and drenching her finger. She thrust harder, pounding her spot into the wall, as the warm liquid spread over her hand, “Fuck me Spike. I love your big cock. Fuck me good!”

“Shit, oh shit,” gasped Spike, “Shit, oh shit.” He wasn’t swearing in disappointment and irritation now. 

“Oh fuck me, fuck,” shrieked Dawn, “Pound my ass, ram it deep.”

Spike thrust harder, driving his dick far into her back chute. His slippery body slithered over hers, his pecs pressing at her. It was impossible to tell whose sweat was who’s, perspiration covered his chest and her back, streams of water dripping from them, down over her sides and towards her ass crack. Dawn squealed and gasped in pleasure as Spike’s hands continued to grip and fondle her titties, squeezing at the fleshy mounds, digging his fingers in and squashing them deep. Her nipples were hard, erect like steeples, pressing at his palms. “Oh yes,” screamed Dawn, “More!” His hands clenched harder, almost popping her tits, as he slammed his dick down her asshole. Harder, faster, in and out, pounding vigorously, ramming her into orgasmic oblivion, “Aaaaaarrrghh, aarrrrgggghhh, fuuuucccckkkk!”

His cum exploded down her bowels, the warm liquid stinging at the raw walls as it flooded and swamped her hole. It seemed to pop and fizz as it soaked down her asshole, before coming back up as the wide open hole pumped and closed. Spike came out, falling back on the bed, letting his goo drip out of her butt, down her buttocks and thighs, creating a warm and wet sensation as it oozed over her skin. “That was hot, you were hot,” the exhausted vampire said, “better than your sister.”

Dawn collapsed forward, sated – at least temporarily – her ass ached, sore and worn. But it had been worth it for the orgasmic pleasure, she still felt tingly from Spike’s big dick, much better than watching Oprah. She felt even better disposed to him as she said she was better than Buffy – not that she doubted she’d be a better screw than Miss Prim, but it was good to hear. In fact she was feeling so mellow and satisfied she decided she might even offer Spike a beer before booting him out.

*

If you have any views on this or any other of my stories, please e-mail me at llfic72@gmx.co.uk


	6. Chapter 6

Hefting her bag over her shoulder Willow paused on the sidewalk as she watched her taxi leave. For a moment she had considered not getting out and just telling the driver to take her back to the airport. After all what if she did find Dawn - would the teen simply come back home? And how would Buffy react when she found her runaway sister had been starring in porn? That certainly wouldn’t be a fun conversation… much easier to pretend that Willow knew nothing and let things take their own natural course. The redhead sighed; much more simple, that was true, but being Buffy Summer’s best friend meant never taking the easy path – that was why the cab had to go.

She looked around the neighbourhood, slightly surprised. She wasn’t too sure what she’d expected for Cordelia’s place, in fact she hadn’t really thought about it, just jumped on the plane to LA and then grabbed a taxi to the address she had scribbled down. But she if she had thought about she wouldn’t have thought it would be quiet so smart, a series of large looking apartments, their walls scrubbed pure white, with expensive cars in the lots and swimming pools behind each one. It was the preserve of young professionals; lawyers, mid-ranking city officials, accountants and at least one porn star – hopefully two.

She took the elevator up to the floor, stepping out between two pot plants and over to the Cordelia’s door. She paused before hitting the doorbell, her last chance for that simple life… her finger jabbed hard at the ringer. Inside she could hear its chimes, loud even when deadened by the door. For a few seconds there was silence, just long enough for Willow to begin to wonder if no-one was in, before the door opened.

“Hi…” said Cordelia cheerfully. She was standing in a small top, which clung to her boobs, and a tiny miniskirt, her legs tanned and firm. Her smile fell a little as she saw who it was, but she was enough of an actress not to let it drop completely and she almost managed to keep her voice light and welcoming, “Willow. What a surprise; I haven’t seen you for ages. What are you doing here?”

“I’m here about Dawn,” said Willow.

For a moment Cordelia stood silent, her smile sliding away to be replaced by a thoughtful look. To her credit she didn’t try to deny it, “You’ve seen her movies? I’m guessing with me.”

“Yes,” Willow nodded. She hoped that the warmth she felt on her cheeks was due to the heat of LA.

“I’d invite you in, but y’know, old Sunnydale habits die hard, even here,” said Cordelia. She stepped back a few feet from the door and waited.

Willow stepped in over the threshold, “Thank you.”

“Sure,” said Cordelia and closed the door behind them. She turned and walked towards further into the lavish living room, before twisting her head round to look at Willow, “Drink? Wine? I’ve some vodka or gin, scotch if your taste runs to that.”

“Isn’t it a little early for that?”

“It’s never too early,” grinned Cordy, but she stopped walking towards the drinks cabinet and turned back to Willow, gesturing at the sofa, “You want to sit?”

Willow paused for a moment, before nodding and taking a seat; the couch was leather, expensive, a sign that sex pays; she could see the attraction of Dawn’s career. The brunette strolled casually over and took a seat next to her old classmate, sitting so close that her naked knee was almost touching Willow’s denim clad thigh. The redhead could smell her scent, an alluring perfume that hinted at wild nights and even wilder days. The porn star leant forward, moving even closer to Willow and let her titties push at her vest. Willow forced herself to ignore the cleavage on display, “About Dawn. How did she , you know, meet you?

“When she first came down I put her up; I found her in the bus station and I couldn’t let her roam the streets – they’re not Sunnydale, but they’re not safe either.”

“Yeah, I guess… but Cordy she’s a porn star.”

“Gee, Will, you don’t say, I hadn’t noticed,” Cordy grinned to take the edge of her sarcasm – something she wouldn’t have done when they were at school so Willow took that as progress and a sign of her old frenemy’s growth. The brunette shrugged and carried on, “Look I’m not saying I didn’t help her with some contacts, but it was her idea. She wasn’t an innocent when she arrived in LA.”

“Perhaps not, but what would Buffy say?”

“As my door is still on it hinges I’m guessing our friendly deliverer of ultra-violence doesn’t know?”

Willow blushed at the reminder she was keeping all this secret from her best friend, even for the best of reasons, “No. But Dawn – where is she? Does she live here?”

“As I said she stayed for a month or so, just to get herself on her feet. But she’s earning now and got her own place.”

“Where? If I saw her I could talk to her, get her to come home”

Cordy gave a shrug, “Will, if she wanted you to find her she’d have sent an e-mail.”

“Could you give me the address?” Willow continued.

For a few moments the brunette didn’t reply and when she did it was on another subject, “You ever think we wasted our time at High School?”

Willow frowned, not sure where Cordelia was going. She shrugged, “Truth - not really. Even with all that was going on my GPA was one of the top of the class; and it’s not like you need qualifications for your career.”

The brunette grinned, “Not what I meant Willow. I mean all that High School pussy there was around, Harm, Amy, y’know and neither of us got any of it.”

Willow shook her head, “Me and Amy didn’t end on good terms, and as for Harmony, even if she hadn’t gone blood-suckery, I kinda think she’d never have been my type.”

“I see where you’re coming from with Harm, she’s definitely an acquired taste,” Cordelia smiled broadly, “but tell you this, if she wasn’t a vamp I’d be getting reacquainted with her and having some naked sleepovers. Anyway there were plenty more,” she began to reel out a list of names, “Aura, Joy from the cheerleading team, even Anya was kinda cute from a certain angle. And there was Buffy…” she paused, smiling again as she saw Willow blush, “So Buffy?”

“We’re just friends,” said Willow, remembering all the times she wished it wasn’t so. She tried to ignore the sudden gnawing she felt in her stomach, Buffy wasn’t a lesbian and it was better to have her as a friend, than to scare her away and have her as nothing. “She’s not even gay.”

“Sure, yeah, but let’s be honest Will, if she was a worshipper of sappho I bet you’d be happy to have her mouth down between your legs; I would. If she was into women I’d be fucking her like she was in the movies. I can just imagine Buffy’s sweet little pussy quivering as I tongued it, I bet she’d taste like honey.”

“I… well she’s not a lesbian,” said Willow, keen to close off the conversation before it left her hot and bothered and lusting after Buffy again. “Now, Dawn…”

Cordy was not so ready to change topics back and grinned, “So what about me?”

“What do you mean?”

The brunette moved even closer than she already was, her naked leg brushing at Willow, as she smiled showing her pearly teeth, “C’mon; what about me? I was the cutest girl in school, and the locker room gossip wasn’t all lies. So if you were back there, would you have the hots for me?”

Looking down at the porn stars cleavage and tanned, firm thighs it was hard to deny her attraction. Willow eyes moved up again to the brunette’s face. Cordy was looking at her, her tongue running slowly over her lips, and with an expression that looked like desire. Was the brunette making a move? Willow was so surprised that her brain temporarily went into dumb mode, “Er… um…” she struggled to find some words; ‘yes’ or ‘no’, either would have worked.

The brunette smiled deeply, her hand sliding down to rest on Willow’s thigh, stroking at it through the denim, “Cos I would do you. Like the time I found you and Xander making out, don’t worry I don’t hold a grudge, I imagine it was you and me. There we are lying there, your hand moving up my thigh and under my skirt…” the porn star took hold of Willow’s wrist, the young redhead not resisting as she placed into onto her firm thigh and guided it up and under the skirt. Willow eyes widened as her finger brushed against the brunette’s pussy lips. Cordelia smiled and carried on, “and yeah you find I’m not wearing panties. You start to stroke at my cunt.”

If Willow hadn’t known all about magic she’d have said that the brunette had cast a spell, as at the other’s words, she began to slowly move her finger, brushing over Cordy’s fuckhole, feeling the quim lips tremble as her knuckles ran over them. But as she knew Cordy had the magical skills of a chalkboard it was lust that was guiding her movement; but knowing and stopping were two different things. Her fingers continued to move gently over Cordelia’s cunt.

The brunette let go of the wrist and moved her own hand out. She smiled, “I’d be sliding my hand under your shirt, under your bra.” Even as she spoke she undid a button on Willow’s top and moved her hand in. The fingers crawled over Willow’s flesh, up to the bra, before the brunette pulled the thin material down, exposing the nub. She began to play with it.

“Mmnn, hmmm,” Willow nodded, encouraging Cordy to carry on as she felt her pussy begin to purr with excitement.

“Then we would kiss,” Cordelia’s voice was soft as she spoke, her face moving towards Willow’s.

The redhead was ready for her, opening her lips as Cordy connected. Their open mouths began to shift together, the their tongues sliding in and pressing at each other, their lips lifting and falling like they were trying to overlap each other’s mouths. Willow could feel Cordy’s hand on her tit, alternately stroking and squeezing the firm bosom, pushing the bra further down and revealing more. After a few moments the brunette switched sides, her fingers expertedly tweaking the nipple and squeezing at the flesh around it, until Willow felt the nubs were hard and erect. Meanwhile she continued to touch Cordy’s cunt, not hard or rapidly, but soft and gentle, stroking the smooth twat like it was a cat on her lap. 

“Mmmnn,” Cordy licked her lips as she broke from Willow, licking away her own saliva and that of the redhead that was coating them. She quickly pulled off her top and threw it across the floor, it skidded over the polished wood to end against the wall. Not that Willow was really interested in the vest, she was more interested in Cordy’s tits, bouncing in front of her as the brunette sat on her knee facing her, her own legs tucked behind her. The brunette saw Willow’s lust-filled look and knew what it was directed at. She wiggled the titties making them jiggle, “You like?”

“Yes,” said Willow, her throat raw with lust. She had seen Cordelia’s tits plenty of times, both when they were younger and in the showers after gym and when she was older and she watched them jumping as Cordy energetically fucked on screen. But seeing them in front of her, that was something else, they seemed bigger and juicier, more succulent and suckable, so mouth-watering that Willow just wanted to stick them in her mouth and lick and eat them. “They’re great.”

“They are,” giggled Cordy, but she didn’t allow time for Willow to get to them as she brought her own mouth down on Willow’s, sliding the tongue in. The redhead didn’t mind too much, if she could suck the titties, she could still stroke them and her hands took the round orbs in her hands and squeezed them like play-dough, making the nipples pop out between her splayed fingers. Cordelia’s hands slid at her top, undoing the remaining buttons and sliding it down the shoulders, her hands moved up and down Willow’s waist and the redhead began to notice that Cordy was rocking. 

The movement was slow at first, barely perceptible, and almost hidden beneath the more passionate movement of the brunette’s lips, squelched against Willow’s. But she began to move harder and more forcefully working her body over Willow’s, her pelvis moving up and down the redhead’s jeans. Even through the denim Will could feel the dampness of Cordy’s cunt, as she rubbed it up and down the pants, the friction of the jeans warming her pussy and making it quiver with passion. Willow brought her hands to Cordy’s waist, balancing her and encouraging her. 

“Oh yeah, Will, oh yeah,” Cordy’s sat upright so she could go faster and more passionately. Held on by Willow she could let go off the redhead, and she gripped at her own ripe tits, fondling and playing with them as she used the other’s legs as a masturbation aid. Willow own pussy was getting warm and sticky as Cordy’s damp cunt rode up her thigh, leaving a wet trail over the denim. The brunette quivered again, shaking in pleasure, “Shit, yeah, shit. Fucking hell. Oh shit.”

“Yes, Cordy, yes,” Willow felt the brunette’s excitement, feeling her shaking and shudder in pleasure. The redhead wasn’t far behind, her own cunt, a seething bundle of anticipation, just needing a touch to go off. She brought her hands from Cordy’s waist, the porn star was now going so fast that gravity would hold her, and brought them round the back and down to the butt. A few seconds exploration located the zip and it took even less time to pull it down; the redhead’s hands went further down, over Cordelia’s round rump, squeezing and holding it tight.

“Oh shit, yeah, yeah, fuck,” Cordy jacked herself up and down, squealing in excitement as her wet cunt raced over the tough denim, friction burning at her. She shuddered and gasped, “Oooohhh, aaaaarrgghhh.” 

Her stop was sudden, almost like she’d hit a wall, but before Will could say anything she felt her old frenemy’s lips close down on hers again. The redhead’s mouth responded, opening and pushing her tongue out. They began to make-out again, mouthing each other, slurping spit, swallowing tongue. Willow’s hand continued to rub at Cordy’s buttocks, massaging them sexily. The brunette’s body pressed at hers, their naked tits rubbing together. Willow kissed harder, barely pausing for breath as she plunged her tongue at Cordy, thrusting it into her mouth and curling it round the brunette’s. Suddenly she was aware that Cordy’s hands had moved, no longer pressing down on the couch next to her, they were fiddling with the button and zip of Will’s jeans, undoing them. Willow started in surprise and Cordy drew her mouth back far enough so she could look into Willow’s eyes; her face creased in a smile, “I thought I’d get these off; you okay with that?”

Willow nodded, “Yes. That’s cool with me.”

The brunette smiled and finished undoing the jeans. She got off Willow’s legs and onto her haunches in front of her as she took of the redhead’s shoes, before sliding down the jeans. She looked at the tiny pair of thongs that barely covered Willow’s slot and smiled, “Why Miss Rosenberg your underwear is positively daring…”

Willow grinned back, “I’m not the shy computer geek I was in High School.”

“So I see,” Cordy giggled and removed the underwear. The porn star’s hands slid between Will’s upper thighs and she gently pried them apart, exposing Willow’s slot, a tiny sliver of trimmed hair above it confirming that the young woman was a natural redhead. “Yummy,” Cordy tittered again.

“Oh fuck yes,” gasped Willow as Cordy’s mouth connected with her cunt. The brunette didn’t waste any time before bringing her tongue out, licking at Willow’s slit, opening it and sliding it to lap at the flesh beneath. Willow shuddered as Cordelia ate her with a professional skill, her tongue pressing and probing at it explored for the clit. She quickly found it and Willow gasped again, her entire body shuddering in ecstatic bliss as brunette’s began to give her special spot special attention. The redhead squirmed and squealed “Fuck, oh yes, oh yes.”

Cordelia’s head bobbed up and down between Will’s thighs, as she licked. Willow, looking down at it, could hardly believe it – she, Willow Rosenberg, the nerdiest, geekiest girl from Sunnydale High was getting her cunt eaten by the school’s ex-Queen Bee, Cordelia Chase, the ex-cheerleader going at it with shocking enthusiasm. The redhead quivered again, gasping in ecstasy as an orgasmic wave hit her; the pleasure intensified by knowing it was the most popular girl in her year giving it her. She clenched her fists, shuddering and moaning in pleasure, the nails biting into her palms as Cordy’s tongue pounded down. Daringly Willow gave her instructions, “Faster, harder, move a little to the left, keep there, fuck oh God, keep there.”

The brunette did as she was asked, following Will’s words. The wiccan moaned and groaned, the pleasure suffusing her body, “Fuck, Cordy, eat me, eat my cunt, lick it all up.” She never imagined she’d be uttering those words – no, that wasn’t true, at times she had had very graphic imaginings of Cordelia eating her – she just had never thought that this was a fantasy that would come true. She shook as another orgasm hit her, making her squeak and cry out, her hands clenching together, “Tongue my cunt, eat my pussy, lick my twat. Oh my God, tongue-fuck me, tongue me harder.”

Her body stretched as Cordy’s tongue dove in, the lithe flesh moving with a practised flexibility as licked at the damp bud and the fleshy walls, lapping up Willow’s juice. The redhead shrieked again as a super-orgasm hit her, one that nearly popped her eyes and fried her brain.

“I guess you liked that?” Cordy looked up at her, cum covering her lips and chin. 

“It wasn’t bad,” Willow’s grin was meant to show it was much more than that.

Cordy gave a small smile back, “I do this for a living remember. I know I’m good.” Her tongue reached out and licked away the juice on her lips.

“Okay, quiet good,” Willow said.

Cordy laughed and stood up, “Jeez Will, I bet if I’d have being doing this to you at school you’d have said I was the best cuntlicker ever – you’ve become a lot more demanding as you’ve got older.”

“Confident,” Willow said, “And I have a couple of very good girlfriends.”

“Oh, so I’m competing,” Cordy finished what Will had started in undoing her skirt and dropped it on the floor. She put her hand on a hip and stood seductively in front of her old frenemy, allowing Willow to gaze unimpeded at her sexy, naked body, “So how does it measure up?”

“That’s my secret, but I will say you’re my favourite porn star. Though speaking of porn stars, Dawn…”

She didn’t complete the sentence before Cordy interrupted her, “We can talk about that later. Now, you want to see how good a fuck I am?”

“A fuck?” Willow asked.

“Y’know, you put on a strap-on and pound my pussy. Did you do that with your old girlfriends?”

Willow nodded, “Sure, yes, of course, just not on the first date.”

“We’re not dating, we’re fucking,” corrected Cordy. She turned towards one of the doors and began to walk around it, pausing and turning her head back to Willow just before she reached it. “C’mon I’ve got some strap-on in my bedroom, you can choose which want you want to use… if you still want to fuck me.”

Looking at Cordelia Chase, the head bitch of Sunnydale High, the most lusted after girl in her year and last year’s AVN winner Willow quickly made up her mind, “You try and stop me,” she said. She stood up and removed her top and bra, “I’m going to hammer your fuckhole into the middle of next week.”

The two naked Sunnydalians entered Cordy’s bedroom. The luxuriousness of the bed and the expense of the wallpaper and furniture suggesting Cordy spent a lot of time here. As Cordy walked over to a cupboard Willow looked at the prints on the wall, they were all photo-shoots of Cordy, or rather her porn star alter-ego, Charisma Carpenter . In the tamer ones Cordy was posing alone, sometimes touching her pussy or stroking at a tittie or displaying her shapely behind. In others Cordy was with one others – men and women, fucking and sucking, between them the prints had every hole filled, sometimes more than one, thought Willow, as she looked at a glossy picture of the brunette getting dp’d by two well hung studs. 

“I like that one,” Cordy smiled as she saw what the Willow was looking at, “I think the photographer brought out my eyes.”

“I don’t think that’s what people would be looking at,” said Willow dryly and turned back towards Cordelia.

The brunette was standing beside the open cupboard, four strap-ons dangling from her wrist and hands, all of them big – eight to twelve inches, three of them had leather straps, the fourth was attached to a pair of panties. They all had bulbous heads, shaped like a real dong and two had ridges and grooves all the way down, designed in a less anatomically correct way, but one which would give maximum satisfaction to whoever’s pussy it was in. Cordy lifted them up further for inspection, “Which one?”

“You’re the pro,” grinned Will, “You choose.”

The brunette nodded and not to Will’s surprise put down the eight inchers and kept the two larger ones, the panty-attached and one with lots of grooves. She wiggled the panty one, “This one’s good for beginners, it’s easy to keep in place.” She then waved the second one, “This one’s better though, there’s a little prong at the end which you can slide into your own cunt and it’ll pleasure you as you fuck me, but it’s not for amateurs.”

“I’ll take the second,” said Willow.

“You have changed,” tittered Cordy and passed it to her.

As Willow strapped it on Cordy lay back on the bed, spreading her legs and touching her pussy, gradually spreading the lips and showing her inviting pink. Willow felt her excitement rising as she looked at the naked Cordy, the nub of the toy adding to her pleasure as it rub lightly at her pussy with every move; she did up the final strap; “I’m ready,” she said. 

“So I see,” giggled her frenemy, spreading her legs wider, so that Willow could gaze down at her juicy slit. It was glistening, the cum sparkling under the light. The brunette licked her lips invitingly, “I’m ready too. Come bang my sweet cunt.”

Within seconds Willow was on top of her, kissing at Cordy, sliding her tongue into the brunette's open and willing mouth. Her hand was stroking at the young porn star’s side, sliding up over the round bosoms. Cordelia was kissing back, pressing her tongue at Willow’s, slithering and sliding it over the redhead’s damp flesh. Her hands were on Willow’s back, slowly moving down, the fingers creating little patterns on the skin, and her legs were up, pressing at her old friend’s thighs, keeping them in place. And all the time Willow was using her spare hand to guide the dildo into Cordy’s wet hole.

“Mmnnn, yeah,” Cordy moaned, her head going back as the head pushed apart her slit and entered the tunnel. Willow continued to slide it in, her mouth slurping and kissing at Cordy’s throat, her naked titties pressing against the brunette’s. Slowly, carefully she guided the toy further, an inch, two, four, until it was half-way down; it no longer needed her guidance. She let go, moving her hands so that they were pressed firmly on the bed either side of the brunette and looked down. Cordy’s eyes were closed with a look of intense passion on her face, her hands gripped at Willow’s back and she moaned, “Oooohhh, fuck me Willow, fuck me like I’m a whore.”

Jerking her hips back and forth, Willow did as she was asked, rising up and ramming the dildo at Cordy’s cunt. The brunette’s head pressed back into her bed and her mouth opened to let out little guttural grunts and passionate moans of pleasure, “Ooohhh, urrrhhh, yessss.” Willow began to move quicker and harder, pushing the dildo deeper into Cordelia. The brunette began to groan louder, her back arching as she drove her pussy up to meet Willow’s thrusts; “Oooh yes, God, fuck me, fuck me good.”

Soon Willow was slipping it all the way in, her pelvis hammering against Cordelia’s pussy, their tits banging at each other. Cordelia screamed and gasped with each thrust, her hands gripping at Willow’s back, the nails stabbing at the flesh, as if she was worried the redhead would fall off her. Cordy’s legs were also moving, the knees up in the air as her feet rested on the bed, the thighs and calves pressing at Willow, keeping her in a vice like grip. “Oooohhh, yeahhhh, fuuucckk,” squeaked Cordy, her head thrown back, “Shiiittt, uurrrrhhh, oooohhh!”

Faster and faster Willow went, still almost unable to believe that her trip to find Dawn had resulted in her fucking Cordelia Chase. The porn star was either enjoying the plastic prick or she was an excellent actress. But whether Cordy was having fun or not (and Willow was sure she wasn’t that talented at acting) Will certainly was. Not only was there something about screwing her old high school nemesis and friend, but Cordy was a great fuck as well; combining the best bits of her previous girlfriends in one package - supple and flexible like Kennedy, enthusiastic and intense like Tara. Willow hammered down harder, feeling the toy rip down the brunette’s wet cunt until it could go no further. With each thrust the dildo vibrated making the prong pressing into her own clit, shuddering at the bud and making her cry with orgasmic pleasure, squawking and gasping out, “Oooohh, uuurrrhhh.”

Cordelia was louder though, “Aaaarrrghh, yesssss, yessss, fuuuucckkk!” The brunette screamed and squealed like she was a siren announcing Armageddon. Her head bashed at the bedding, bouncing as she was hammered, her mouth opened wider and she shrieked, “Aaaaarrrrghhh, fuuuuucckkk, aaaarrgghhh!”

Willow pounded harder, giving Cordy the full length each time, driving the dildo against the brunette’s clit. Cordy’s hands gripped at her back harder, dragging Willow deep, encouraging her to go harder, to slam the toy with all her strength. Willow did so, panting with exertion and feeling the sweat dripping down her back. Up and down, she went, ploughing, pounding, punching the toy into Cordy’s cunt until the brunette was one mass of shuddering, shivering, shaking flesh, screaming, squealing, shrieking her sexual excitement, “Aaaaaarrrghhh, yessss, aaarrrggghh.”

Willow didn’t stop, her own clit was quivering, the pleasure shooting from it like energy waves. Hotter and hotter it got, until it felt like it was burning in an ecstatic fire, flames licking from it, setting every part of her body ablaze. “Aaaarrrrghhh,” she shrieked, “aaaaaaarrrgggghhh!” 

Seconds later Willow found herself lying on her back, panting and gasping for breath, sweat trickling from every gland, soaking her skin and bed beneath it. Without turning her head she could hear Cordy, the brunette too sucking in oxygen desperately as if she had just had her head underwater. “Fuck, that was something,” Willow moaned.

“Yeah, I can’t imagine that High School Willow would fuck like that,” Cordy replied, still gasping for air.

It took Willow a few moments to get enough energy to reply, “I told you; things change.”

“Sure do,” Cordy said and the two of them lay still for a few minutes, letting their breathing return to normal and their heart rates to as normal as they could be lying naked beside each other.

“About Dawn…” Willow finally said.

Again she was interrupted, “Do you want to do anal?”

“Anal?” Willow asked in surprise. She knew Cordy was a slut, but she hadn’t realised just how sluttish she was.

“You take that strap-on and fuck me up the butt with it,” Cordy explained, a little condescendingly.

“I know what anal is,” replied Willow.

“You done it before?” Cordy grinned, turning on her side to look at Willow.

The redhead blushed a little, “Not as much as you I guess. But Kennedy and I did it a few times, giving and receiving.”

“You like fucking her tushie?”

“Yeah, I guess. Sex with Kennedy was always good,” Willow admitted. She looked over at Cordy, lying on her side naked beside her, a winsome smile on her face. 

“So you up for giving me one? I love being fucked in my pussy, but for a really good time I really need my butt banged as well.” The brunette rolled over so that her back was facing Willow and slid a hand down to her ass cheeks, pulling the top one up so that Willow could see her hole. “I bet old Willow would have loved to fuck my cute behind.”

“New Willow does as well,” the redhead laughed and gently pushed Cordy over onto her front. “Won’t this cock be too tight?”

“Don’t worry, I’ve had bigger,” grinned the porn star, “and two at once a few times. Still…” she sat up and leant over Willow, “…a bit of lubrication can’t hurt.” 

Willow groaned as the nub of the strap-on rubbed at her pussy as Cordy took the dildo in her mouth and pressed down, pushing it hard against one cheek and then the other, licking at the shaft as it moved from side to side. Her head moved up and down, bobbing down the dick, her lips and jaw stretching to accommodate it. Willow grunted and gripped at the bedding, her eyes following Cordy’s dipping head, entranced by the fact the brunette was sucking the redhead’s fake phallus prior to putting it in her ass. Cordelia’s head moved up and she sucked in some air, before going down again, taking it deep into her mouth. “Oh my God,” giggled Willow, “I see you learnt something from school.” Cordy didn’t reply, just went deeper until her eyes jerked open and began to mist over.

Her head slammed back off the cock and she licked away a trace of saliva, “The football team all used to say how good I was at giving head.” The brunette grinned, “but that was cos they hadn’t had a pro blow them, I’m ten times better now; if you were a guy you’d be pumping my mouth full of your goo at the moment.”

“I believe it,” smiled Willow, as Cordy’s head went down on her strap-on again, the brunette pressing it hard against her cunt and making the redhead squeak with pleasure. 

Up and down Cordy went, sucking and slurping at the dick, leaving it slick with her spit, until she brought her head up one final time and let the dildo out of her mouth with a pop. “I think that’s ready,” she smiled as she flicked her finger as the slimy, shiny dick, “now let’s see how good you are at ass- fucking.”

She rolled onto her front and placing her hands on her butt spread the cheeks apart exposing her hole. She turned her head towards Willow, “C’mon, fuck my butt.”

Cordy asshole was tighter than her pussy, though not nearly as tight as Kennedy’s was. Willow guessed that regular use of the porn star’s butt had left it more flexible than her ex-girlfriend, who (like Willow) had been an anal virgin the first time they’d done it. Willow levered herself up and lowered slowly but forcefully, gradually pushing the toy down Cordy’s tube. The brunette gasped and clawed at the bed, raising her buttocks to help Willow’s downward movements. “Ooohhh,” she groaned, “Uuurrhh. That’s it Will, give it me.”

Willow continued to do the sexual press-ups, her naked body lying on top of Cordy’s back as she lifted and lowered her hips. The dick slowly went in the tight hole, grinding down the chute and opening the walls. Willow could feel herself sweat with exertion as she forced the dick down, it would have been even harder without Cordy spit’s and the brunette’s rising butt. It was worth the effort though, her own clit quivering with pleasure as the dildo’s haft pressed and pushed against it. She gave a groan, “Fuck, yes, oh fuck yes; Cordy your ass is so tight and fuckable.”

Gradually the walls began to loosen and Willow went faster and deeper; the toy disappearing into the anal tunnel. Willow pressed her hands onto the bed and rose her own butt higher, pounding it down. Below her Cordelia let out another shriek and clawed at the bed, “Yes, fuck me, yes.”

Willow moved faster, more vigorously, slamming the dildo into Cordelia. Soon she was slapping her hips at the brunette’s ass, the toy ramming in as deep as it could. Cordelia screamed and gasped, her body shaking with pleasure as the toy penetrated so deep it was hitting her clit from behind the cervix wall. Willow rose again and thrust deep, pushing the dildo down, battering aside the walls. There was a passionate cry for Cordy, “Aaaarrrghh… Fuck me, fuck me harder!”

“Yes,” panted Willow in response, “Yes, take my rubber dick Cordy, take my big rubber cock in your ass.”

Cordelia shrieked and screamed, shuddering and shaking as Willow hammered her. The redhead went faster, increasing the pace and passion, pounding with as much force as she could manage. She wondered what Cordy’s ex-boyfriend, Xander, would have thought, and old shy, geeky Willow, if they’d known that less than half-a-dozen years after they graduated that Willow Rosenberg would be ass-fucking a screaming, shrieking Cordelia Chase. She hoped they’d be as happy as she was, she was having the time of her life as she anally fucked Sunnydale’s Queen Bee. It was like life had come full circle from the old days when Cordelia used to tease her and put her down, now she was the one on top and Cordy was a panting, shuddering mess, having her most intimate hole brutally fucked. And, of course, loving it…

“AAAAarrrghhh, fuck me Will. Fuck my slutty ass. Harder, harder, I want to really feel it. My God, fuck me like I’m a whore. Fuck me like I’m your bitch,” the brunette shrieked.

“Fuck yes, take it all Cordy. Take my big fucking prick in your asshole, you’re my slut, let me bang you ass open,” Willow gasped back. She redoubled her pounding ramming the toy as hard as she could down Cordy’s back passage. 

The brunette gasped and squealed, “Aaarrrghh, fuuucccckkk, I’m cumming, I’m cumming.”

Willow didn’t stop, her own clit was buzzing, but it still wasn’t at ecstasy level yet and the redhead knew she could get more. She thrust down, opening Cordy even wider, ramming the toy against the back wall of the butt; all the way in. She could feel herself sweating, the perspiration running down her like little streams after a flash flood. Cordy was damp and shiny with sweat as well, the warmth from Willow’s body and her own vigorous shudders and shakes, making her heat up. Willow pounded down, “Yessss, yessss, I’m banging Cordelia Chase butt. I’m taking your ass.”

“Take it, take it,” squealed Cordy, “Ohhhh yessss, aaaarggghhh, fuuuuccckkk!”

She came again. Willow hammered down, propelling her plastic prick down Cordy’s tube, making the brunette squeal louder, her hands gripping the silk sheets so hard they crumpled, looking like waves in the sea. Willow lifted herself and came down, driving her strap-on deep in again. Up and down she went, panting with exhaustion and pleasure, her pussy soaking and dripping as the toy hammered at her own clit. In and out, down and deep, hard and fast, she went. Cordy screamed again and again, her body shaking as she came.

“Aaarrrghhh yesss!” Willow came, the orgasm hitting her like a fist. She could feel cum pumping in her cunt, over her lips and the straps round them. She paused for a few seconds, letting the bliss wash over her, and then she carried on, thrusting the dildo into Cordy.

“Yessss, yesssss, fuck my ass,” screamed Cordy, “Fuck it! Fuck it good.”

This was better than any sex she’d ever had, thought Willow, better than Tara, better than even the few times she had taken Kennedy in the butt – her Slayer girlfriend had never been so enthusiastic about anal; it was something that happened to her rather than something they did. Willow went as hard as she could, she was exhausted, struggling for breath, but that didn’t seem to matter; all that she cared about was the ass hole and filling it, filling Cordelia Chase’s butt with big dick. The brunette screamed and shrieked, her fists pounding the bed in pleasure, “Yesssss, yessss, yessss!”

Willow carried on, a stitch forming in her side as her lungs gulped for air, but her clit was almost literally smoking, just ready to explode. She ignored the ache and carried on, pounding at Cordy’s asshole and feeling the pleasure as the toy rammed at her own clit. Hard and fast, giving it her all, she pounded and hammered until….

“Aaaaarrrghh,” the orgasm was the best she’d ever had; almost blowing the redhead’s mind. “Aaaaaarrghhhh!” she screamed again as the passion went through her like an electric shock. “Aaaarrrrggghhhhhh!” all her senses were on overdrive, sending her to places she’d never been.

She pulled the dildo out of Cordy’s ass. For a moment she looked at hole, wondering how so small a hole could have become so big, before she collapsed on her back, rubbing her aching side as if that would make the pain go away. “Uh, uh,” Willow went as she sucked in the oxygen.

“Oh wow, oh wow,” Cordy moaned, “My ass is so fucked… I love it.”

“I loved fucking it,” Willow said.

“You enjoyed it?” Cordy asked.

“Yeah,” Willow replied and lay back, luxuriating in the softness of the bed and letting her muscles regain their strength and her breathing become less frenzied.

“Me too. I’m a total nympho… so’s Dawn.”

“Dawn?” Willow struggled to sit up, “But…”

“But what? I like Buffy; but she’s, let’s face it, a bit of a killjoy prude. Dawn’s not the same as her sister – she loves fucking, any hole, anywhere, anyone. So let’s say you take her back to Cleveland, she’s not going to settle back and play happily at being Buffy’s little sis; she’ll be out screwing anything that moves and then she’ll come home and she and Buffy will fight like cat and dog. She’s best being left here, where’s she doing things she enjoys – you know it and I know it.”

Willow shrugged, “But Buffy…”

“Don’t tell her; it’s not like she’s going to start watching porn and find out. And if she does there’s no reason to tell her you knew. Let it lie Willow…”

“I’m not sure…”

Cordy grinned and reached to the strap-on, “Hey, you’ve got all night to think on it and I can think of lots of ways to persuade you…”

*

Buffy Summers loved her best friend Willow dearly, but she wasn’t sorry that the wiccan was out of Cleveland on a research trip to LA. It had been a stressful week so far: Kennedy had broken up with another girlfriend and was too heart-broken to patrol; Vi had needed to be bailed after being caught by the Arizona police hanging round a mortuary equipped for burglary and vamp killing and Andrew had broken a nail whilst training with Rona and had run around screaming like his finger had been cut off. And to the head of the newly formed Slayers Council that was nothing compared to trying to get Health Insurance for Slayers. Buffy had developed a new found respect for Quentin Travers after wrestling with the complexity of trying to insure a group of girls, most of whom were under eighteen, none of whom seemed to have any income and all of whom had a habit of picking up unexplainable, but rapidly healing, injuries. 

So she was looking forward to some serious alone time, as she cleared away the last of her dishes, though she wryly noted that if she hadn’t been single she wouldn’t have needed alone time at all, her boyfriend could have handled that quiet happily. The trouble was there never seemed to be any time to date, not with having to deal with demonic infestations as far away as Melbourne and as near as Cleveland’s back streets. And that wasn’t including the time she had put in trying to look for Dawn… though at least Willow’s magic had told her that her younger sister wasn’t in any danger.

Padding up the stairs Buffy opened the door to Willow’s room and switched on the room. She smiled, Will was always so neat, not a book out of place, nor a dress unhung or a bed unmade. She opened the wardrobe and got down on her knees; Will probably thought she had her porn well hidden, beneath a pile of pullovers and skirts that were so dorkish that Buffy would never borrow them. But Buffy knew Willow too well and it hadn’t taken her long to find the secret stash; not that she thought Will would mind – otherwise she wouldn’t have been rummaging around – it was just… 

Buffy didn’t watch porn too often and when she did she mainly downloaded either a movie of couple of beefy guys from the internet or a man and woman going at it. But occasionally she wanted to watch two women, not very often, Buffy was sure she was straight, but just now and then. And when she felt like that it was easier to borrow a DVD from Will’s collection than browse the web for one. She never mentioned this to Will, her friend might think things that weren’t true and it might complicate things, with them both being single as well.

Buffy pulled out a few DVDs, most were in boxes, with covers showing naked women making out and touching each other. It made Buffy hot just looking at them, though most of them she had watched before. Still she would have watched most of them again, if there hadn’t been one unboxed DVD that was new; the only sign to what was on was Willow’s scrawl in permanent marker, ‘Dawnie Springs – internet downloads.’ 

Buffy slipped her finger through the hole; she’d take this and have a watch; if she didn’t like it she’d bring it up and swap it for ‘The Lesbian Next Door’; that had a really hot Milf in it.


	7. Chapter 7

The panties slid down Buffy’s legs to her ankles. She kicked them off and because she was hated having her underwear strewn around the floor she bent to pick them up and place them neatly beside her on the couch. She smoothed her nightie down, feeling her own body beneath its thin, almost translucent material, it made her tingle and she picked up the dildo, which was sitting next to her wine glass on the small table next to her. She slowly rubbed it over her pussy lips, not pushing or pressing, just enjoying the cool, smooth touch of the plastic – building her anticipation for when she properly used it on herself.

With her spare hand she reached for the remote, switching the TV from standby. It flicked on almost instantly, the screen turning blue as Buffy switched it over to the DVD channel. Her finger hovered for a second over the ‘play’ button, not because she had any last minute reservations about watching lesbian porn, but because she touched the tip of the toy into her twat and it made her shiver. Her finger pushed at the button and the parking lot of an LA suburban Mall came on screen, with a cute peroxide blonde girl making an appearance seconds later.

Was that Dawnie Springs? Buffy wondered. Whilst the porn star was good-looking enough Buffy didn’t think she was Will’s type. Whoever Dawnie Springs was she’d impressed her friend enough that Will had downloaded an entire DVD of her movies; that had to be a recommendation.

“Hey B, Red, you home?” Faith’s voice came from the front door, followed, like it was an afterthought, by the ding-dong of the bell.

“Shit!” Buffy seldom swore outside the bedroom, but Faith did just choose the wrong time to return from her cross-country trips, with Buffy being clad in her nightie in the middle of the afternoon and just about to jam a dildo up her cunt. The blonde Slayer moved with surprising speed, hiding the toy between the sofa cushions, expertedly pulling up her panties and mussing her hair, like she was just out of bed. She switched off the TV properly as she passed it and opened the door, “Hiya Faith,” she yawned, “Just me.”

The dark Slayer grinned, she was dressed in her leathers with a small rucksack over her shoulder, her motorbike was parked in the drive, “Hey blondie, gonna invite me in?”

Whilst it wasn’t Faith’s fault Buffy was still irritated the brunette had interrupted her masturbation session before it had even got going, she stood aside grumpily, “I’m not in the mood for your games.”

Faith stepped over the threshold, “See not a vamp…”

“As it’s daylight outside I kinda twigged that one already,” said Buffy. Even if it was dark she wasn’t sure that a vamp Faith might still not had been able to come in, it was a debatable point whether she lived their or not. True she didn’t pay any rent or help towards the mortgage, but whenever she was in Cleveland and not out criss-crossing the country with her motorcycle and a bag of stakes she always stayed here. And there was a room she always used and which no-one else slept in, and if it was empty of things that was cos Faith was able to bag all her possessions in the rucksack slung over her shoulder. 

Faith tossed the bag on her floor; Buffy bent down and picked it up, placing it on the coffee table with an annoyed frown. The brunette grinned, “Someone got out on the wrong side; and just recently I guess. Late night?”

“Yeah, kinda,” replied Buffy was non-committal; she didn’t want Faith thinking that the patrol last night had any kind of story to it – mainly because it hadn’t. 

Luckily the brunette didn’t seem that interested, walking over to the couch and slumping down in the spot Buffy had been occupying moments before. She looked at the wine glass, “Yours or have you got someone upstairs?”

“No, but I poured it before I realised I was tired and was going to take twenty zeds” Buffy said. She added as her friend was eyeing the glass greedily, “You can drink it if you want.” 

“You sure?” asked Faith, but she didn’t wait for a reply before picking it up and starting to sip at.

“I’m sure,” replied Buffy, “I’m going to have a shower and get dressed.” She didn’t add that it was going to be a very cold one.

*

Faith could hear the sound of water from upstairs – you had to hand it to B, when she said she was going to shower she didn’t do half measures; she’d been in their so long it was a wonder she hadn’t drained the local reservoir. The dark haired Slayer sipped at the wine, it was still cool, either blondie had been keeping it well below freezing or else she’d not had as many zeds as she claimed. Faith shrugged to herself, B’s business was B’s business and if the girl was drinking a bit too much… well she had a lot on. Faith took another sip of the wine and put it back down, she was more a beer and spirits gal; it was Will and B who went for the wine, making like they were some kinda sophisticates. 

She stood up and walked over to the TV to switch it on. Sitting back down she thumbed through the remote looking if there was anything on; but it was a weekday afternoon and it was a choice of toddler’s cartoons, some cheap soaps or 24 hour news, none of which appealed to Faith. She decided she might as well watch a DVD; Red and Blondie had plenty of movies in the shelf next to the TV, some of which were even semi-watchable. But the shelf was a long way away and she couldn’t be assed to get up again if she could help it; she pressed play – could be either B or Will had left a movie in she could watch. 

“My… my…who’s a naughty girl,” grinned Faith to herself as the movie came up. The hand-held camera, the poor quality outside lighting, the slight fuzziness of the sound all told her it was porn, as did the fact she recognised the actress. And if to confirm it the blonde porn star started talking to the camera about meeting her friend for fun and fucking. It hadn’t been the movie she’d been expecting to be left in the machine, but she wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth; it had been a long ride on a hot, vibrating machine and some relaxation would be order.

She settled back against the sofa, frowning as she felt something between the cushions. She reached down and pulled out a dildo. “Jeez Willow Rosenberg, you really ought to clear up after yourself,” said Faith undoing the top of her leather pants. She looked at Red’s toy and debated using it on herself, it would serve the Wiccan right for leaving it and a porn DVD around. 

She was still thinking when she heard a familiar voice, “Hi Sammi” said Dawnie Springs. Faith put the dildo down and looked at the screen her mouth opening; she wasn’t surprised at seeing Dawn Summers in porn – she’d known for the last month, after she caught a movie on her laptop – that the littlest Summers had run away to begin a career in adult entertainment. And Faith could see why the redheaded witch had found out and decided not to tell B, probably for similar reasons that Faith had decided not to mention it over pizza and chips. That didn’t mean she wasn’t surprised ‘bout how dumb Will was to have a DVD lying around where Buffy could see.

And then it clicked. It wasn’t Red’s dildo and it wasn’t her who’d put the DVD in. It was Buffy. Given the clues it became obvious – B in a nightie, cold wine, a dildo down the sofa and no Willow in the house; shit - her fellow Slayer was about to have some alone time with a porn movie. Did she know it was Dawn on the DVD? Faith thought not, B might be kinkier that she let on – certainly if some of the Spike rumours were true – but she wasn’t the type to be jilling herself to her lil’ sis. It seemed likely that the DVD was Willow’s and Faith had appeared, 7th cavalry like, in the nick of time. But why in the hell was blondie about to watch a lesbian porno?

“Holy shit,” breathed Faith as the only answer hit her like a speeding car, “B likes girls.”

She paused the DVD, standing up and going over to the machine to eject it. “Whoo,” she murmured to herself and then “Whoo,” again. It was kinda a surprise to find little Miss Straight actually wasn’t as straight as Faith had thought, and also kinda hot. Faith would have described herself as ninety percent hetro, well perhaps nearer eighty percent, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t into letting out with her sapphic side; and the thought that B might be too – well that made her pussy itch. But first things first, cos if B saw what Dawnie was doing the resulting explosion would be create a crater bigger than that where Sunnydale used to be. 

It took the brunette Slayer only a few moments to find where Will ‘hid’ her porn stash, under a few hideous sweaters and skirts so dowdy even the wiccan wouldn’t wear them. Faith placed the ‘Dawnie Springs’ DVD back and pulled out one from the Charisma Carpenter Lesbian Collection; - she hadn’t seen that one and if she was wrong about B being into women she’d need to do something to deal with her increasing horniness. 

The shower was silent and Faith went across to Buffy’s room, and without knocking, opened the door. The blonde was drying herself, glancing round in irritation as Faith entered. Buffy had a small flush to her skin and her hands were gripping the towel tightly as she worked at the top of her legs. Faith grinned, handling the towel like that wasn’t going to make B any dryer, the opposite in fact. The petite Slayer turned round, her cheeks going a deeper red, “Er, hello, some privacy, I’m naked here.”

“So I see,” drawled Faith and leant casually against the doorframe. B had the cutest firm butt, Faith had always suspected it would be toned but round, like a sensuous peach, and seeing it in the flesh confirmed it.

Buffy snorted and wrapped the towel round her ass, stopping Faith from seeing anymore. She didn’t turn round so Faith was denied a sight of her titties, but the brunette guessed they would be firm and delicious as well. Buffy’s forehead clenched as it did when she was annoyed, “This isn’t a shop, you just can’t wander in and look around.”

“Hey, who said I’m looking,” grinned Faith, “I just popped in, see you were alright – all perfectly innocent.”

“Sure, yeah, whatever, I’m fine so shut the door,” said Buffy. Faith stepped into the room and her fellow Slayer gave an exaggerated sigh, “You know I kinda meant with you on the other side.”

Faith shrugged, “You into girls?” She looked at B as the blonde’s skin went even redder.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“I mean, are you into girls, like Willow?” Faith smiled.

Buffy paused and gave a small false laugh, “That’s a weird question, when you first met me I was head over for Angel and he’s not a woman.”

“When I first met Willow she was trying to bang Oz and he’s not got tits and cunt either,” Faith said, “But you didn’t answer the question…”

Buffy turned away, “ I didn’t Faith and why should I?” Faith moved a little so she could see the blonde’s expression in a mirror. The twiglet was blushing, however B was fair and went red with anything. But, she looked anxious, biting her lip a little, this wasn’t a conversation Miss Straight was comfortable with. But there was also a glimmer of a look on her face,, it wasn’t so strong as hope… more like relief.

It told Faith she should keep at it; “I enjoy fucking B, you know that, nothing beats getting hot and sweaty under the sheets, or over them. Usually I prefer guys, but y’know sometimes it’s hot to do it with women – I’ve had both, nothing wrong with either.”

“Oh,” Buffy didn’t turn. “I… um… didn’t know. Willow…?”

Faith shook her head, “No, but not sayin’ I wouldn’t though.” She took a step forward and continued, “So what about you, blondie?”

“I’ve never fucked another woman,” Buffy’s voice was firm, but in the mirror her expression was less confident.

Faith carried on walking until she was just behind Buffy, she could smell the scent of her shampoo and the perfume of her body, heady and exhilarating. If B wasn’t into women, she was still damned hot between her legs, the musk of her arousal filling Faith’s nostrils. Course, if she wasn’t into women, any second now she’d turn and give Faith a smack – the dark Slayer reached out and brushed a piece of wet hair over Buffy’s shoulder so that she could see the naked nape of her neck. Buffy gulped, but didn’t turn as Faith’s hands touched her skin. The brunette said, “That wasn’t the question. I asked whether you were into women, not if you’d banged one.”

Buffy turned round so violently that for a moment Faith thought the blonde Slayer was about to hit. Instead she screwed her face up and said angrily, “What do you want me to say? That I think about what it’d be like to eat pussy? Cos I do. Or that I’ve fantasised about banging half the Slayers? I’ve done that as well, I’ve lain in my bed fingering my cunt dreaming about lying between Kennedy and Vi and fucking them both or that I’m lying between Rona’s legs and we’re sixty-nining. Or are you asking if I’ve finger fucked myself as I’ve watched Cordy bang some porno star and wished it was me she was fucking with a strap-on. You want me to say I sometimes think about banging another woman – yeah, Faith, I do. I’ve slammed a dildo in my cunt and orgasmed as I’ve fantasised about fucking Will or Kennedy or Cordelia, 'specially her. So what do you say about that?”

The blonde stopped her rant, shivering and shaking as she let it all out. Faith looked at her, B’s boobs were as nice as Faith had thought they would be, small and petite like the rest of her, but also firm and jiggly. Faith grinned, and the devil in her said “I’d say nice titties.”

At first Faith thought Buffy was going to hit her as the Slayer’s fists clenched and her skin flushed between pale white and deep red. “Fuck you, Faith,” Buffy said, surprising the brunette as her fellow Slayer hardly ever swore. 

But before Faith could quip anything in reply she got an even bigger surprise as Buffy’s head rammed forward and her mouth locked onto Faith’s. Faith’s eyes opened wide in shock; she hadn’t been expecting this or rather she had, just not so quick. But even as her mind was reeling her body was taking control and opening her mouth for the blonde. It was just in time as Buffy’s tongue shot between her lips and into the brunette’s mouth, Faith tried to raise her own tongue, but Buffy was pinning it to the floor. The blonde’s hands were gripping at the other Slayer’s waist, grabbing the T-shirt and not letting go. Buffy pushed her body against Faith’s, the nipples erect and hard pressing at the brunette’s chest. The towel fell to the floor, landing with a low crump. Faith tried to move her arms, but Buffy grabbed them dragging them back to the dark haired Slayer’s side – it was probably lucky as Faith hadn’t worked out whether they should be wrapped round B or shoving her off. The blonde’s mouth was moving harder, more passionately, slurping and munching, eating and sucking at Faith’s lips, her tongue beating in the brunette’s mouth.

Then Buffy dropped back.

For a moment, Faith just stared, then she said, “Fuck.”

“Yeah, okay,” said Buffy and launched in at Faith again, except this time her hands were reaching for the top of Faith’s leather pants and struggling to undo the buttons. 

The brunette pushed her back, “That’s not what I meant, B. I meant ‘fuck’ as in…” she trailed unsure what she meant – was it surprise at the blonde twig kissing her or was it cos that she was so good. “y’know what I mean,” she finished lamely.

“I know what you mean,” Buffy grinned, she didn’t seem angry any more, in fact she seemed pleased. She was also naked and still had her thumbs positioned to pop open the top button. 

“Cool…” replied Faith. She looked down as Buffy opened the button, this time unable to contain her surprise, “Fuck… I mean…”

“Going too fast are we Faith?” Buffy grinned, “You came in here to fuck… well let’s do it.”

“No… I mean yeah, I mean we’re not going too fast, not for me, but yeah let’s fuck if you’re cool with it,” Faith said her mind still awhirl. B was right, Faith had come to fuck, it was just she had thought she was gonna be the one to take the lead and seduce twinkle-toes into her pussy. But now it was the other way round, as if asking if B had lesbian urges had opened a floodgate to the blonde Slayer’s secret passions. But if this was the way it was gonna be Faith wasn’t gonna try and turn it, whilst Faith liked being on top she also liked being on bottom if the cutie was both hot and tough enough; and B was both.

She didn’t resist as Buffy’s naked body pressed at her, the blonde’s lips on hers, her tongue vigorously moving in and out and around Faith’s mouth. Down below her waist Buffy’s fingers swiftly went to open the buttons, bringing down the leather pants. Faith worked with her, wrapping her tongue round Buffy’s, moving her lips in unison with blonde and as her pants were pulled down, stepping back from the blonde to pull them away. 

“Nice,” grinned Buffy looking down at Faith’s thong.

“You like?” smiled Faith, pulling it aside so Buffy could get a glimpse of shaven gash.

“Yeah,” Buffy beamed, “better than my fantasy.”

“You fantasised about me?” Faith did an amused double-take, though she guessed it made sense, the brunette had no false modesty about how hot she was.

Buffy didn’t answer instead she reached for Faith’s T-shirt, pulling it up. Faith raised her hands and together the two of them brought it over her head, leaving the brunette in just her bra and thong, which was two more things than Buffy was wearing. Soon to be one, “Let me see your tits,” said Buffy reaching behind Faith for the clasp, “You’ve seen mine.”

The bra fell to the ground and Buffy smiled as she looked at the brunette’s chest; Faith’s titties were larger and rounder than her own, every move setting them bouncing. To Buffy they looked delicious, and if they weren’t actually edible they were lickable and kissable. She lent into them, her mouth starting to suckle the nearest nipple, her tongue running round the teat until it went erect. Faith gave a sound between a moan and giggle, “Oooh, that’s right, B, that’s right.” Buffy switched tits, kissing and licking at the mound, swishing her tongue round the nub and pressing her lips and teeth on the flesh round it. She was surprised how tasteless it was, but how good it felt. Faith seemed to be agreeing, her body quivering and her back arching as Buffy’s mouth sucked at her boobs.

“Oh yeah, oh yeah,” Faith moaned, “Oh that’s good.” She straightened and let out another gasp as Buffy’s finger pushed aside the thong and began to rub at her clit. From her reaction Buffy guessed this was the right thing to do, she didn’t have Faith’s experience, but she had watched a few lesbian porn movies – she hoped that was enough. It certainly seemed to be working as Faith shook harder, her hands resting on Buffy’s shoulders, “Oh fuck yeah, oh fuck B… shit.”

Buffy added a finger, pressing it into the hole. She had been inside herself before, sliding the digit up and down, wiggling it around, but it felt different to be in Faith. Sure it was just as warm and wet and tight, but her finger seemed disconnected, no pleasure surging into her own cunt. That was easy to put right; she lifted her mouth from Faith’s tits and grabbed one of Faith’s wrists, bringing it down below. “Finger fuck me,” Buffy ordered.

“Shit B, never knew you were such a horn-dog,” gasped Faith.

“Just finger my pussy,” said Buffy, she let go off Faith’s wrist, trusting the brunette Slayer, and moved her spare hand to grip Faith’s shoulder.

The trust wasn’t misplaced, the blonde moaned as Faith’s thumb began to rub and massage at the top of her pussy, pressing between the lips on her clit. She moaned louder as the dark haired beauty’s middle finger started to press into her hole, sliding up and down, pressing and probing and pushing as it searched. She jilled harder at Faith in return her elbow jacking back and forth, powering her digit deep into the other young woman’s cunt. The hole was wet, heat radiating out from the soaked walls, the inside flesh quivering and wobbling with every thrust. Faith squeaked and gasped, her cunt gushing juice over Buffy’s finger, “Oh shit, B, you’re good, shit you’re something…ooohhh, shhhiiitttt!” 

“Uuurrhhhfff,” the noise from Buffy was mixture of a scream as Faith bit down on her shoulder and ecstasy as the brunette’s fingers and thumb did their work on Buffy’s special spots. She increased her own speed, smacking her finger as far as it could go into Faith. The dark Slayer gasped and snorted, her teeth biting down harder on B’s shoulder, like she was using them as a way to keep herself standing upright. 

Suddenly Faith straightened, dragging her fingers out and tensing up ramrod stiff, before bending backwards, her face twisting and her mouth opening to let out a wail, “Aaaarrrghh, shiiiitt, fuucccckk, aaaarrrghhh!”

Buffy had never made another woman orgasm before; and it felt good – though not as good as if she’d been the one orgasming. For a second she was about to grab Faith’s fingers and force them back in, compelling her friend to finish the job. But then she wondered what it would be like to have Faith’s head between her legs, tonguing at her twat. And having just made Faith cum it seemed like the perfect moment to get the favour returned. Buffy jumped onto her bed, sitting up and spreading her legs, “Eat me, Faith.”

The brunette looked at her, a long slow smile spreading over her pretty face, “Isn’t that a little forward, blondie? You could at least say please.”

Buffy laughed, “Okay then Faith, come and eat my sweet little slot please. And if you make me cum I’ll think of a thank you.”

“Hey, B what about if I think of the thank you?” Faith shot back, but as she was already climbing onto the bed and crawling towards the petite Slayer’s open legs her negotiating strategy wasn’t as good as it could have been.

“Make me cum and I might…ooohhh,” Buffy gasped as Faith’s mouth slammed down on her cunt, the brunette wasting no time in starting to slurp and lick at the wet slit. Her tongue pounded downwards and her nosing rubbed at the top of the pussy, the tip pushing at Buffy’s bud, making Buffy squeal and thrash in orgasmic enjoyment. Faith’s tongue moved faster and harder, swishing through the wet cummy hole and battering against the flesh. “Oooohhh, ooohhh,” Buffy groaned, “Oooohhh, Faith, yes, yes, ooohhh.”

It wasn’t the first cunnilingus the blonde had ever had; Parker had done it on their ‘date’ and she had then thought Riley a master of it, even Spike had done it a couple of times after Buffy had practically beaten his head between her legs. But now she realised that they, all three, were amateurs – this was the real thing, fast and hard, then as she came and quivered a change in tempo to slow and gentle, letting Buffy cool down and get her breath back. And then again just as she relaxed Faith would up the pace and pound the petite Slayer’s pussy with tongue, slamming down the slot, hammering the hole, crushing the clit with her face, savaging the special spot. Buffy gripped the bedding, her nails ripping into the quilt cover, as she squealed and shuddered, the orgasms tearing her apart, “Ooohhh, aaarggghhh, fucccckk! Yes, Faith, yes, lick it, eat my cunt. Oh God, I need you top taste me, make me wet, make me cum. OOOoohhhh, aaaaarghh, ooooohhh!”

From below came the sound of Faith’s slurps, the brunette could never be accused of being a silent pussy eater – in fact if table manners were a must Faith would have been heading for a fail. Luckily they weren’t and Buffy twisted and writhed in pleasure as the orgasms welled up and exploded in her. Her insides jumped and quivered, her nerves stretching. “Ooohhh, yesssss, aaarggghh, more, Faith, more. Oh fuck, eat my cunt! Aaaarrrghh.”

Another orgasm hit her and another, each one more exhilarating than the last. Her cunt was soaking, juice and Faith’s spit mixing together, so that there was a wet, clear sheen over Buffy’s labia. And still Faith ate away, a finger joining her tongue, pushing up into Buffy, exploring and probing her like the Slayer had been kidnapped by aliens and was the subject of a ghastly and exciting sexual experiment. “Ooohh, ooohhhh, ohhhh,” she gushed and squealed, “Yessss, fuuuuckkk, yessss!”

Her cunt exploded a spray of juice, the cum washing over Faith like a tsunami. The brunette looked up, smiling as Buffy collapsed backwards, the blonde a mess of quivering pleasure centres. “Wow,” she murmured, “Wow.”

Faith licked some cum from her face, “So do I get to choose my thank you?” she smiled cheekily.

The tingling in Buffy’s cunt was still fresh, lightening her mood like a good orgasm did. She nodded and giggled waving her hand like a princess to her favourite courtesan, “So what do you choose?”

Faith licked her lips lasciviously, her gaze alternating between Buffy’s face and her wet, bare cunt. “I want you to bang my tight little fuck hole with a strap-on,” she said.

“I haven’t got a strap-on,” replied Buffy wistfully.

Faith laughed, “Twinkie, I wouldn’t be asking if I didn’t have one in my rucksack. Now, am I going to get fucked cos I did the best pussy lick this side of the Hudson?”

“What are you waiting for slow-coach?” Buffy grinned back.

Faith scooted out, returning a few moments later sans underwear, but with a ten inch toy hanging from her palm. She passed it to Buffy, “You know how to put it on?”

The blonde smiled, “I’m sure I can work it out.”

As Buffy rightly suspected you didn’t need a Doctorate in Astrophysics to work out how the toy fitted. It was a work of moments to buckle the belt and adjust the straps round the top of her thigh so that the haft of the dildo was over her pussy, lightly pushing at the lips and pressing at the clit. It took even less time for her fellow Slayer to take position on the bed, her chin was resting on the covers whilst pushing her hips upwards and shaking her firm sexy behind, making her legs and back two sides of a triangle. And Faith being Faith she was impatient, one hand was under her body, fondling one of her ripe titties, the other was between her legs, touching and tantalising her wet pussy. “Hurry up,” she moaned, “I’m so hot.”

Seeing the dark Slayer in such a ready position was doing the same to Buffy. She couldn’t help but look at her masturbating friend, watching as Faith’s finger rubbed and massaged at the bare pussy, making it gleam wetly. “Ooohh,” Faith gave another moan and slid a finger between her lips, “If you don’t hurry up, I’m going to start myself.”

The finger pushed deeper into her cunt, the lips quivering as Faith wiggled and shifted it, groaning loudly. Buffy’s own cunt was tingling and buzzing with anticipation. She paused, still watching, wanting to savour the last moments before she fucked a girl and lost her lesbian virginity and to do so as looked in excitement at the sexual tableau in front of her, the naked dark haired Slayer grunting and shivering as she masturbated. “Oohhhhh… c’mon, twiglet,” Faith gasped, “If you don’t fuck me soon I’m gonna finish myself.”

As much as seeing Faith finger fuck herself was a turn on it would be a major failure if she came before Buffy had banged her; who knew if Faith would feel like doing it another time – she was the definition of fickle. To say nothing of Willow being back soon and the Wiccan having the deductive skills of Sherlock Holmes. Buffy got on the bed holding the strap-on in her hand, as she shuffled behind Faith, “You want me to fuck you Faith? You want me to bang you?”

“Yeah, twinkie, I do,” Faith’s finger slipped from her twat, leaving the hole wet with cum. She tossed her head, looking backwards and up at Buffy, her smile both inviting and challenging, “If you know how to fuck my cunt and fuck it hard.”

The smirk made Buffy resolve that she was going to bang Faith until she came, and then more so that she came again. She looked back, her smile less arrogant than her friend, but equally confident, “Faith, I don’t want to boast, but I’ve gone medieval on uber-vamps, immortal demons and hell-goddesses; fucking you into insensibility’s gonna be a breeze.”

“Hey, B, let me see it, get that dildo in my cunt, as they say you gotta be in it to win it” grinned Faith. 

“Oh I’ll win it,” said Buffy, though she knew that the brunette would be winning as well. 

“Oooohh, that’s it, first part’s working,” Faith gave a groan, her body tensing in excitement as Buffy started to push the toy between her quim lips. 

The hole was tighter than Buffy expected; or perhaps the dildo was bigger. In either case it didn’t slide into Faith’s wet hole as easily as Buffy expected it to. She could have girded her loins and thrust, pounding it down like she was karate chopping a brick. But Buffy decided to go slower and gentler at first, to lull Faith into a false sense of security before really going to town on her pussy. So moved slowly and gently, her hips swaying not rocking, as she worked the dildo in and out of her compadre’s cunt. Faith didn’t seem to mind the relaxed start, she was still moaning and giggling, her finger pressing at the top of her cunt, the digit partnering the dildo in pleasuring her. “Oooohh, urrrrrhh, ohhhh,” Faith moaned.

Gradually the toy slid deeper, the plastic pressing apart the tunnel and gliding over the wet flesh. Faith groaned, “Ooohhh, urrhhhh, urrrrhhh,” her finger still working at her cunt. Buffy’s hand moved to hold Faith’s waist lightly as she imperceptibly began to speed up, her hips pushing millimetres further forward each time, sending the toy a little deeper. At first Faith didn’t seem to notice, her grunts keeping to the same volume and her body movements no more than gentle shivers. But as Buffy sped up and sent the cock further in Faith’s reactions began to change, her body began to move faster, rocking in time with Buffy’s thrusts, shuddering hard as she slammed back. “Aaaarrrghh, aaaarrgghh, aaarrrggghh,” her groans became louder and more high-pitched, turning from moans to squeals. Buffy gripped the brunette’s waist harder, keeping herself on.

And let herself go…

“Aaaarrghhh, yessss, yessss!” Faith shrieked as Buffy fucked her. For almost anyone else, Buffy would have held a little back, slowed her speed, softened her impact, but Faith was a tough a Slayer as anyone and Buffy knew not only could she take it, but she wanted it. The dildo pounded away, ramming Faith’s lips apart, slamming down so deep that Buffy almost followed it. Faith’s finger fell away from her clit, the cock pounding her cunt needing no further assistance to bring her to ecstasy, “Ohhh yessss, aaaarrghhh yessss! Fuck me B, fuck me!”

The excitement was building in Buffy’s own cunt, sweeping through her netherworld as the end of the toy stimulated her cunt. The harder she fucked Faith the better it felt, a total win-win. She pounded with vigour, groaning and gasping as the pleasure burned in her, “Oooohh, oohhh, uurrggggh, urrrggghhh. Oh my God, my God, my God!”

Buffy couldn’t believe how good it felt, not just the orgasms, but the sound of Faith’s enjoyment, the warm, smoothness of the brunette’s skin, the scent of her pleasure; it all combined into a heady brew. “Oooohhh,” groaned Buffy, “ooooooohhh!” - the orgasms were super as well. She slammed quicker and harder, putting all her strength into it, hearing Faith cum, feeling the other Slayer’s body shudder and shake; and getting it all coming back to her as well. “OOOoohhhh! Fuccckkk! Yesss! God!”

For years Buffy had wondered what it was like to fuck another woman, since before Willow came out, even before she was aware she was a Slayer and was just a vain cheerleader taking quick glances at her fellows in the shower. And now she knew and it was fantastic. She didn’t kid herself, it wasn’t love with Faith, but pure animal desire for the dark Slayer, a burning need to fuck her and pleasure her and to feel the same in return. There was no spiritual gratification, no soft honeyed words or dew-eyed looks, neither of them wanted that, there was only a pussy and a dildo and two supremely fit young women using one on the other. 

“Aarrrrggghh, fuuuucckk! Yesssss!” Faith was screaming harder now, her naked body jumping and shuddering as the dildo rammed her. Sweat rivulets were running down her naked back and as her head rocked her damp hair clung to her, like seaweed fighting a tide. Buffy squeezed her hips between her hands, thrashing forward and back, the dildo ploughing down. Faith shrieked louder, her spinal column arching so much it looked as if it was about to burst out of her flesh. “Oh yeah, B, I… oh my… shit this is heaven, just give it me, give it me so fucking hard.”

“Ooohhh yeah, yeah, your pussy is so mine,” Buffy accepted the other Slayer’s apology. She also pounded harder, ramming the plastic dick into the wet hole so hard that anyone else but Faith would have passed out in pleasure, and even the dark haired Slayer seemed like she was kinda close.

“Fuck it B, I want your dick, fuck my pussy, fuck it like it’s never been fucked before,” Faith screamed. Her back bent again and she shrieked loud, “Aaarrrrghhh, that’s it! Aaaaaarrggghh, make me cum!”

“Yeah, fuck,” groaned Buffy. “Oooohhh, ohhhh.” She moaned in pleasure as the ecstasy boiled within her. Her pussy was soaking as she came, once, twice and then again, exhilarating waves lapping up her womanhood. 

She didn’t stop, but carried on her pounding, ploughing the pussy like she was born to it. Which perhaps she had been, at least metaphorically, for the first time she was not doing better than she had ever hoped, she was sure she was doing better than most experienced lesbians would manage. Concentration, stamina, speed, it what Giles had drilled into her when he’d trained her – perhaps for a different purpose. She wiped a strand of hair from her forehead, the back of her hand immediately after wiping at her sweaty brow before returning to grab Faith’s side. “Ooohhh, aaaargggh, yes, that’s so fuckin’ good. Oh shit, fuck me harder,” the brunette shrieked.

Buffy’s hands began to slide from Faith’s waist, the blonde had got herself into a rhythm so hard and deep she no longer needed to hold on and balance herself. It gave her scope to shift her hands to the dark haired Slayer’s round rump, her palms sliding over flesh so sweat-greased it was like rubbing over oil. She carried on gliding over the circular buttocks and down towards the crack between them. It was hard to tell if Faith’s cries got louder as Buffy pulled at the cheeks, separating them, but even if she didn’t and her squeals were just cos Buffy was pounding her pussy hard she didn’t make any signs she wanted the blonde to stop fondling her ass. 

“God, your butt is so sexy,” groaned Buffy as she ran her hands back over it, cupping the cheeks lightly in her hands before moving them back up to the crack and pulling apart the buttocks again. Faith’s tight little pucker stared at her like the unwinking eye of a Cyclops. Buffy couldn’t help herself rubbing it with her thumb, feeling the soft wrinkled flesh. Faith’s moan was definitely louder this time, so Buffy pressed a bit harder, pushing the pucker into the hole. Below her Faith bucked and gasped and so Buffy probed harder, the tip of her thumb entering the other young woman’s ass.

“Oooohhh, yeeaahh, that’s good, B,” Faith groaned, “but do it properly – fuck me there with your strap-on.”

“You mean your ass?” Buffy gasped in amazement.

“No, I mean fuck my left nostril,” said Faith, “Yeah, I mean in my butt.”

Buffy paused, still in shock, less than a couple of hours ago she’d been settling down for some serious solo-action, now not only had she just had her first girl-girl experience with Faith, but the other Slayer was asking her to bang her anally. She looked down at the small hole and the thick plastic phallus half-way in Faith’s cunt – they seemed a large mismatch. “You sure?”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t have said it otherwise,” said Faith logically, then she gave a wide-mouthed grin, “And I want it proper and hard. None of this la-di-dah weak-assed making anal love; I want it rammed in so you split me, B.”

Buffy smiled back, “Okay then.” She pulled the strap-on out of Faith’s dripping slot, the toy was soaked with cum, the juice shining on the plastic. Holding it one handed, the other was resting on one Faith’s cheeks prying it apart from it partner, she guided the toy to Faith’s backhole. She was sure it wasn’t virgin, Faith was way too experienced for her anal cherry not to have been popped way back, however the hole still looked very tight and taut, certainly not big enough to take the huge slab of plastic sticking from Buffy. As she pressed the tip at the pucker she paused, her natural inclination was to go slow, to introduce the toy gently to Faith’s butthole – but Faith had been clear what she wanted, and even now the brunette was in position humming and quivering in anticipation.

“Here I come,” said Buffy.

“Fuuucccckkkk!” gasped Faith as Buffy brutally drove the dildo into her ass. The blonde knew how her friend felt as even as it speared down Faith’s anal passageway the other end was bouncing against Buffy’s cunt, shoving the clit inwards and making the blonde wet with pleasure. 

Buffy looked down at the toy, there were seven or eight inches impaled in Faith’s ass, all gone in with one thrust – that must be eye-watering, the blonde thought. Buffy grabbed Faith’s side again, to give her leverage, and pulled back. The toy slowly retreated, fighting against the tunnel that had closed round it, trying to stop it pulling out. There was a steady sound of slurping and hissing, oxygen, cunt juice and rubber combining with the flesh of Faith’s ass walls; and all merging with the gratified moan of Faith as the toy stimulated hidden nerves and pleasure centres. 

Buffy pounded down again. Faith’s body straightened and tensed as the toy rammed down her ass; this time there was nothing left exposed – the full length embedded in the brunette. She screamed and shrieked, “Oh fuck yeah, twinkie, fuck my ass.”

The dildo came out quicker this time, the walls' grip loosened. Buffy didn’t pause before hammering it again, pounding the full ten inches into Faith’s ass. The brunette’s scream was even louder than before, full of passion and ecstasy, “Aaaarrghh, harder, B, harder.”

Happy to oblige Buffy ploughed on, if Faith wanted her ass to be fucked hard, Buffy would do it. She gripped the brunette’s sides and slammed in and out, propelling the plastic prick deep into Faith’s asshole. Hard and fast, deep and long, the dildo thudded down, spreading the dark haired Slayer’s insides like butter. It still didn’t seem enough for Faith as she gripped at the bedding and screamed, “Harder, B, harder. I want it harder, bang my ass open, wreck it B, fuck it good.”

Sweat poured from Buffy’s pores as she redoubled her efforts, hammering Faith with all her strength. The brunette would never say she appreciated anything or anyone, but her shrieks of enjoyment told their own story, and if she carried on calling for Buffy to go hard into her, the calls seemed to be as much habit as a real demand. 

“Oh yeah, yeah, Faith you’re so tight, your ass is so good,” Buffy gasped and grunted as the toy rocked against her own cunt, driving deeply into the flesh. The brunette screamed something in reply and Buffy hammered the cock in deep again. A wave of sexual pleasure engulfed her, soothingly warm and shockingly electric. She still couldn’t believe what was happening, that in front of her was a naked Faith Lehane, and she Buffy Anne Summers was fucking her in the butt. Sure, she had dreamt of having lesbian sex before, but only in her wildest and most raunchy imaginings had Faith’s back-hole been spread and pounded. And none of them, not even the most vivid and depraved late night fantasies, had been as good as the reality. Her hands clawed harder at Faith’s side, gripping the brunette’s sweaty waist, snapping at the flesh with her nails, “This is so hot Faith. You are such a great ass fuck, it’s so tight, it’s the most bangable butt ever.”

“Aaaaarrrghhh, yeaaah, B, fuck it, fuck it harder,” Faith screamed. She shuddered as another orgasm was pounded into her, “Aaaarrrghh, aaaaarghhh, fuuuucckkk, yesssss. Give it me! Give it me hard!”

The blonde Slayer went down deep, thrusting the toy all the way into Faith’s rectum. The Slayer shrieked again and her back arched. Buffy pulled back and slammed forward, her unnatural strength hammering the dildo down so hard that Buffy was almost worried that she was going to rip Faith in half. Only the brunette’s shouts of pleasure and ecstasy kept her from slowing down. But Faith was so obviously enjoying it that Buffy relaxed and went with it, pounding her dark haired friend’s butt vigorously, while groaning as the other end of the toy rubbed at her own pussy, leaving it wet and warm, “Ooohh, ohhh, fuck, Faith fuck.”

“Shiiittt! Aaaaarrghh! Fuuucckkiing! I’m fucking cumming!” Faith screamed again, her hands clasped into fists and beat a staccato on the bed.

“Yeah, I see,” giggled Buffy, “Guess you’re not complaining now?”

Faith seemed to have forgotten her earlier cheeky challenge to her friend, as she just screamed, “Fuck it, B, fuck it hard.”

Buffy grinned and pounded, the toy satisfying both her and Faith – especially Faith. With every thrust the brunette was squalling and shrieking, her body rocking and banging back at Buffy, sweat dripping. The blonde drove forward, smashing into Faith and driving her across the bed, a sea of cum and sweat stained sheets mussing up like sand dunes lying around them. Buffy ploughed on, panting in exertion as she gave it all to Faith and took plenty back in return. Her own pussy was glowing, soaked with cum, purring in ecstasy. If this was what fucking another woman was like Buffy could see why Willow enjoyed it so much. She pounded down, grunting in pleasure, “Oh God, oh God, oh.”

“Fuuuucckk, aaaarrgghh, fuuuccckkk!” screamed Faith.

Another orgasm hit Buffy; the most intense yet, one that left her nerves jangling and her eye sight blurring, so powerful that it felt like her brain was melting and her insides had been plugged into the Grid. “OOOOhhh, shit, yes, Faith yes.”

“Aaaaarrrrghh, “ Faith orgasmed in reply.

Buffy lay on her back sweating and panting. Beside her Faith had collapsed fully face down, Buffy had to lift her head up to see her friend’s butt. It was gaping and open where Buffy had fucked it. Buffy lowered her head again, letting it drop into the comfort of her bed. Her room smelt of sweat and sex, mixed with a little shampoo. She levered herself up, “I’m going to have a shower, again.”

“Good idea,” said Faith, “Let me rest here for a few moments, then I need to unpack my kit.” Buffy nodded and got up. Faith smiled and looked at her, “You know this was just a one nighter – I’m not commitment girl.”

“I know, Faith, I’m cool,” Buffy said. She’d enjoyed the sex, but enjoying a bout of lesbian passion with Faith didn’t mean she wanted to settle down with the brunette.

“Good,” grinned Faith, “Not that I’m sayin’ I wouldn’t do it again.”

“Yeah, let’s think about it,” said Buffy in a non-committal voice. Now they’d finished she wasn’t going to deny it was fun, but with the tingles going away and her sensible hat returning she wasn’t sure she was lesbian – though she guessed she had to admit she was at least bi. It was something she’d need to think about, without any complications – such as Faith wanting a return match or Will finding out and wondering, even more than Buffy, what it meant. The blonde looked at Faith and said, “Let’s just keep it secret for now.”

Faith looked like she was going to say something, but after a brief pause she shrugged and then nodded, “Fine by me, B.”

*

Despite the fact that she was on set and the camera was rolling Dawn Summers wasn’t acting. The screams and cries and passionate writhing was her natural enthusiasm as one large dick slammed into her cunt, whilst another pounded up into her ass. It was why she was taking the LA porn scene by storm, there was no fake orgasms or tepid performances when Dawn was on the shoot, she always let her innate sluttiness out and gave everything she had for the scene. It didn’t do any harm that the teen was such a nymphomaniac that she was in a perpetual state of horniness, begging for big dicks and hot pussies; the bigger and hotter the better. She squealed louder, her hands gripping at the bedding as she was delicately balanced between the two guys pounding at her. Sweat trickled from her, down her nose and over lips, between her bouncing bosoms and down her sides. Over and under her the two porn studs moved in unison, thrusting deep into her holes as behind them a middle-aged man focussed his camera, making sure he got all the action.

“Okay, let’s take five before we do the money shot,” the director called. 

The three porn actors disengaged themselves from each other, slightly reluctantly perhaps. Dawn got up from the bed and walked over an out of shot table. She didn’t mind walking around naked in front of the crew – after all if they’ve just watched you take two dicks there wasn’t much more of you they could see. She picked up a glass of water and sipped it before picking up a towel and wiping away the worst of the sweat. She glanced at her cell, sitting in silent mode on the table. There was a missed call from Cordy. She picked it up and waved it at the Director, who was deep in talk with the cameraman, “Have I got time to take this?”

The director looked at her and nodded, “Sure, Dawnie, but be quick.”

Dawn nodded and walked out from the set onto the patio outside. She flicked the cell open and held it to her ear. After a few moments Cordy answered, “Hey Dawn. How’s the shoot?”

“Having fun,” said the teen, “you know I love DP scenes.”

“Don’t we all,” agreed her fellow porn star. She paused for a second, and then said, “You’ll never guess who’s in my shower?”

So that’s why she was ringing, thought Dawn, not an emergency, but to boast. She thought of a name out of thin air, “Angelina Jolie.”

“I wish,” laughed Cordy, Dawn knew her friend had a crush on the big-busted movie star. “No, it’s Willow.”

“Willow… Willow Rosenberg?” asked Dawn, though she knew no others. Her mouth was dry. She had known this day would come, the day she was discovered and her career ended by her big bitch sister. “Where’s Buffy?”

“Buffy doesn’t know. Will came on her own. I tried to persuade her that you were fine … it didn’t fully work.”

That Willow was in Cordy’s shower told the teen what form the persuasion had taken, it also suggested that even if it hadn’t worked it hadn’t been a complete waste, at least for Cordelia. Dawn tried to keep the tremor from her voice, “You think she’s open to more persuasion?”

“She isn’t going home until she’s seen you, Dawn, that’s all I can say,” Cordelia replied. “You want me to give her your address?”

For a moment Dawn was tempted to say no, she was sure that if she did Cordy would do as she asked – the brunette was a good friend. But she also knew that if she didn’t that Willow would be back at Cordy’s within a couple of day with a very angry Buffy in tow and the blonde would tear apart LA until she found her. She sighed, “Yeah, tell her I’ll be home about seven if she wants to come by.”

“Okay, have fun,” said Cordy.

“Now or tonight?” Dawn asked.

“Both,” laughed her friend.


	8. Chapter 8

Dawn Summers, aka Dawnie Springs the teenage porn, star struck a pose in front of her full-length mirror, pouting sexually with her red-lips and pressing out her titties making them strain at the tiny vest. Yeah, she thought, I am fucking hot. Her tiny shorts showed her toned calves and thighs to their best and her short top barely concealed her tits and didn’t hide either her belly-button ring or the tattoo on her back. There was no way anyone could mistake her for a child anymore, at least she hoped so as she pushed her hair back over her shoulders and tied it into a ponytail. There was a lot riding on what her visitor this evening thought – and if she thought wrong Dawn’s bitch of a sister would be hammering down her door as quick as you could say ‘what time’s the next flight to LA?’ 

Dawn left her bedroom and walked into the main-room; her apartment was smaller than her friend Cordelia’s and it was rented rather than owned – as Dawn hadn’t had as many cocks in her ass as her friend to pay for it. However, it was still neat and freshly redecorated and the furniture, if not antique or modishly modern, was store fresh and of at least medium quality. To personalise it she had put a few framed glossies on the wall, which told anyone who came to the apartment what she did for a living if they didn’t already know. There was one with her kneeling on her haunches each hand wrapped round a hard dick, a second with her sitting back and looking up, cum dribbling down her face and onto her tits and others were of her posing nude, spreading her pussy or showing her round, sexy ass. The teen smiled and wondered if she should take them down, no she decided, there was no point pretending she wasn’t getting fucked for money and why should she? – she enjoyed being a porn star and it paid well. 

She walked over to a sideboard and lit a scented candle, it added a warm fragrance to room, making it smell inviting and alluring. The teen case an eye towards the kitchen and wondered if she should take out the white wine chilling or even a couple of beers, no, perhaps not, that would be too obvious – she would seduce Willow, but it’d work better if the redhead was sober when she did it. Instead she sat down on her couch and opened the novel she was reading and soon was lost in Sookie Stackhouse.

Rat-a-tat-tat, rat-a-tat-tat, the sound of knuckles on wood drew the teen away from sexy, but fictional, vampires. “I’m coming,” she said and carefully folded the page over, before sliding the book back onto the shelf. She pursed her lips carefully, brightening the lipstick and stretching the vest down so that her tits were almost overflowing. She opened the door and smiled, “Hi Willow. How are you?”

The redhead stood stock still for a moment, staring at Dawn. The teen guessed that whilst her sister’s lesbian BFF had watched her in movies, seeing the grown up Dawnie Springs live was a whole new ball-game. Automatically Dawn switched into pose mode, as Cordy had shown her when a fan approaches, plastering a seductive smile on her face and putting an arm on her waist as she used the other to lean on the doorframe, all the time pushing out her titties. A pink tinge appeared on Willow’s cheek and she bustled forward almost pushing Dawn out of the way to cross the threshold. She blushed a little more as Dawn fell back, “Sorry Dawn, I was expecting you to move.”

The teen shrugged, “My bad, I’ve been away from Sunnydale too long, in LA it’s kinda the thing you wait until you’ve been invited to cross the threshold – guess most people aren’t needing proof you’re not a vampire.”

“You’re… um… looking good,” Willow said and another blush crossed her cheeks.

“You too,” said Dawn. She wasn’t lying, there was a glow radiating from Willow, and it wasn’t just from the embarrassment of staring a little too long at Dawn’s cleavage. The teen smiled, “Cordy said you had a fun time this afternoon – catching up? getting acquainted?” She raised an eyebrow quizzically to see whether Willow would comment on which of the euphemisms she preferred. 

“Um… yes,” Willow walked further into the apartment, her eyes drawn to the porno pictures of Dawn on the wall. She looked startled, as if she hadn’t expected Dawn to be quiet so brazen, “Oh… I…”

“They’re some of my favourite shots,” Dawn said, “They’re all on my website as well and you can order prints of them, ten dollars a shot.”

“That’s what I came to talk about,” Willow’s blush had returned and she jerked her head a little too forcefully away from a picture of Dawn lying on a bed fingering herself and back to the teen.

“You want to order some pictures?” Dawn knew this was exactly what Willow didn’t mean. But much as she liked Willow it was no business of the Wiccan what Dawn did and certainly wasn’t her place to chase her to LA to tell her what a bad girl she’d been and how she should come back to Cleveland and Buffy. She smirked as Willow blinked in surprise at how her words had been taken; the teen drove in the metaphorical knife, “It’s easier to order them on-line, I don’t keep spare prints round the apartment.”

“No… no… that’s not what I meant. You know that’s not what I mean,” Willow shook her head.

Dawn gave her imaginary dagger a twist, “Don’t you like them? I think I look really cute with my pussy spread and my titties out.” She glanced at picture on the wall beside her.

Involuntarily Willow followed the teen’s look, blushing furiously as she realised what she was doing. She straightened herself and took a breath, obviously preparing to take control of the situation. Dawn let her, it had been fun to tease her Willow, but it was merely a postponement of whatever Willow was going to say and they both knew it. For a few moments they just stood there, before Willow spoke, “I… um… know about your… career. I knew before I saw Cordelia. I kinda saw you on film.”

Dawn was almost tempted to ask which one, but now wasn’t the time to find out how kinky Will’s porn tastes were, especially as she had a more important question, “Does Buffy know?”

“She’s not here,” said Willow as if that was an answer. She paused and sighed, before adding, “No… I don’t think anyways, I haven’t told her.”

“So you’re here to ask me to come home?”

“Cordy said that wouldn’t work, she thinks… well she said you’re best here, I’m not convinced, but I thought I should come see you…”

Dawn smiled, good old Cordy, Dawn didn’t doubt that her friend laid the groundwork now all Dawn had to do was finish the persuasion. She turned and walked towards one of the pictures, almost physically feeling Willow’s eyes boring into her as she swung her hips and made her tattoo jiggle. She stopped in front of the glossy, it was an after anal shot, kneeling her back to the camera and her hands on her ass, pulling at her cheeks and letting the cum trickle from her wide open hole. She remembered the shoot – it had been fun. She looked at the picture waiting for Willow to speak again. 

“You’ve got a tattoo? I don’t think Buffy would like it,” Willow said.

Dawn turned, a little surprised, “Er… you think that’s the only thing Miss Fridge wouldn’t be jumping with joy about?”

Willow shrugged, “I think we both know the answer to that.” She paused and then deliberately went up to one of the pictures, looking at it. Dawn watched her, trying to gauge her reaction, but it was difficult – sure there was a little embarrassment in her look, a little lust… was there even a little anger about Dawn’s choices and what she had put Buffy through? Or was it more primeval –jealousy of all the guys and girls who’d fucked Dawn when Willow hadn’t. Willow turned away from the picture and back to Dawn, whatever the conflicting expressions on her face had gone and she was an inscrutable as a Chinese philosopher. “Tell me about it.”

“What? My job? My life?” Dawn asked. Willow nodded. Dawn took a look round the pictures thinking they told their own story, but if Willow wanted more details… “Sure, okay. I get fucked on film for a living. Sometimes it’s a guy I fuck, other times it’s a woman and lots of times its more than one. I’ve done threesomes, foursomes and in a couple of weeks I’m booked to be one of six teens in a lesbian orgy – I’m looking forward to it. I’ve sucked cock, slurped pussy, taken real dicks and plastic ones in my ass and twat, wore a strap-on and done the fucking; I’ve been tied up and tied down, done double penetration loads - including once two cocks in my ass at the same time. I’ve been coated in cum by huge dicked hunks and squirted on by some of the cutest cunts in the business. 

“And the pay is great. At least several hundred dollars for a day’s work, often more – the double anal I got a cool two thousand. And that’s before I get a cut from my website, the glossies, membership, people ordering DVDs through it – and the more I do the more content I can put on – and the more content the more money. It’s paying for this apartment, clothes, evening’s out…

“And there’s the LA night scene. I put on a tiny skirt and tinier skirt and head somewhere dirty and nasty, sometimes with Cordy, sometimes with my other friend Kate – she’s an ex-cop, sometimes all three of us. I have a dance, have a drink – don’t worry no drugs I don’t want to turn out a crack whore in a couple of years, I’m not totally dumb. If I’m feeling like it, and I usually do, I can pick some well hung stud to fuck me or perhaps some curvy beauty who wants a walk on the lesbian wild side.

“And after the night, I wake up the next morning, take a shower, have some coffee and go get fucked again…” Dawn stopped and looked at Willow. The redhead didn’t look too shocked, but then she had seen Dawnie Spring’s on DVD, she knew what the teen did. Dawn smiled once more, “So that’s my life in LA.”

“So do you enjoy it?”

“Didn’t I just say so? I love it,” Dawn’s grin was wide and she looked at Willow, trying to portray how much she adored LA with a telepathy neither of them had. 

“So Cleveland? If Buffy came and got you?”

Dawn’s face fell and she scowled, “I’m done with there. If Buffy came she’d have to drag me back in chains and that’s the only way she’d keep me from returning here. It’s my home, I’m not a little kid.”

Willow paused and looked around at the pictures on the wall, her expression was as still as a virgin pool. She looked back at Dawn, “I’m Buffy’s best friend. I’ve got to tell her.” 

Dawn stomach lurched, sure, she wouldn’t hang around in Cleveland any longer than she had too, but she didn’t want to go back even for a day. She tried to think of something to say, how to persuade Willow. She should have got down on her knees and eaten the redhead’s pussy as soon as Will was in the apartment, got her side in first, but she thought she’d have some time. But even that probably wouldn’t have worked – Willow’s mind must have been made up from when she came in.

“I’m not going to pretend Buffy’s gonna be happy,” A small smiled spread on Will’s face, “I won’t tell her where you live though and I’ll make sure she knows you’re safe and happy.”

Dawn’s stomach lurched the other way. She ran forward wrapping her arms round her old friend, “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” She kissed Willow hard on the lips and the redhead definitely blushed.

Willow gently pushed Dawn away. “I’d say I’d never been kissed by a porn star before, but from what you said earlier I’m guessing Cordy mentioned…”

“That you butt-fucked her? Three times,” Dawn grinned, now that she knew Will was on her side in the battle against Buffy the teen was buzzing, and in no mood to use euphemisms any more. “Did you enjoy it?”

“Banging the ass of my former High School nemesis? I hated every second,” Willow grinned. “What about you? I’ve seen the movies remember.”

“Oh terrible,” Dawn laughed, “Like really, really bad… Okay, I’m a nympho – I loved being ass fucked by Cordy.”

“I watched the movie where she tied you up, the two of you looked like you were really into it.”

“We were,” Dawn leant back against her sideboard, “Y’know it was my first bondage? I’ve done a couple since. But yeah it was really great, I loved being dominated.” She gave a sigh of contentment as she remembered the fun she’d had on that shoot.

“I’ve watched it a few times myself – am I allowed to say that?” Willow said.

“Sure, they’re meant to be watched. I hope you fingered your fuckhole as you watched,” Dawn smiled.

“I did,” Willow laughed. She smiled, “If I’m sharing secrets you know the one you did with that black girl from hood Jada…?”

It was Dawn’s turn to laugh, “From the hood? She went to a very expensive private school in New Jersey and her real name is Abigail.”

“Really?” Willow’s eyebrows raised in surprise, “In that case she’s a better actress than Cordy. But for that one I jerked off Xander…”

“He knows?” Dawn grimaced a bit, “I always had a bit of a crush on Xander.”

“It was noticed,” said Willow dryly. She smiled again, “I guess if he’d known then what a nympho you are…” she shrugged, “It’s probably lucky. You were a little young.”

“If its any consolation you could tell him when I had my real crush I was fourteen and still a virgin.”

“So when did you lose it?”

Dawn smiled as she thought back, “Y’know Janice’s party – when I was a little… weak in my legs and the footballer brought me back?”

“I remember, Buffy went crazy with you for drinking alcohol when you were sixteen…” Willow’s eyebrows raised, “She was being mad at the wrong person… he fucked you when you were drunk?”

“No…okay I blew him on the way home, but I’d already lost it to another guy in Janice’s parent’s room,” Dawn smiled. “I’d already doing oral with a lot of guys in the locker rooms, I had a reputation as the school’s BJ queen, but anyways I was up sucking this senior, he was a swimmer, I can’t remember his name, but he was hot. Anyway it felt right, so after getting him half-way with a blow job I pulled down my panties, jumped on the bed and asked him to fuck me.”

“And he did?” Willow smiled, “That’s a surprise.”

“It was for Janice, she was getting nailed on the bed at the time,” Dawn laughed as she remembered Janice’s moans that they were going to wreck her parent’s bed with the two of them both getting hammered on it at the same time. The bed was made of sterner stuff and survived the pounding, unlike the teen’s cherries. “So what about you?”

“Mine was romantic, it was with Oz, y’know after we sent you and your Mom away just before the Ascension, we all thought we going to die and so it seemed the right time,” Willow said.

“You didn’t want to die a virgin? Real romance,” said Dawn with a laugh, “Was it any good?”

“Straight in, straight out… I thought I was in heaven at the time though – now… I’ve had real orgasms, I prefer women” Willow replied. “What about you? Men or women?” 

There was a definite lilt in Willow’s voice, but whilst Dawn was on the way to forgiving her for the scare she wasn’t ready yet, so she gave an enigmatic smile, “Women… men… both…”

“That’s sitting on the fence,” said Willow, she didn’t seem discouraged though as she continued, “Okay I know about first time with a guy, so what about first time with a woman?”

“Watching, make-out or all the way?” smiled Dawn, “Make out - Janice and I did it a lot when we having sleepovers, when we were virgins, a lot of tongue, a bit of stroking, some nervous titty groping. All the way, that was this guy from school’s older sister as a party, she was back from college and keen to show what she’d learnt from her sorority, and I was keen to learn. She licked my pussy and then scissored me with a double-dildo… I learnt a lot that night.”

“You didn’t mention watching?” Willow asked smiling.

“I will in a moment, promise,” smiled Dawn, “Okay my turn to ask you.” Willow gave a small nod and her expression suggested she was getting even hornier with the conversation than Dawn. The brunette teen paused for a second, thinking, “Okay I know your first woman was Tara, at least I’m sure it was,” Willow didn’t confirm or deny, instead her gaze moved down to Dawn’s chest, the teen automatically stretched pushing out her bosom against the thin vest. Willow’s tongue slid over her lips and her hand lightly rubbed the top of her own thigh. She was oven-ready, thought Dawn, so something kinky, to keep her on heat, “Okay first time you did it anally?– if it was Cordy I get another question.”

“It wasn’t Cordelia. It was Kennedy, I was a late starter compared to you. She was an anal virgin as well. It was the night before Sunnydale went pop and you know, you remember… we all thought we were going to die the next day, so we thought we’d try it, a bottle of wine, lube, a strap-on. I went first, bending her over the desk and fucking her in the ass. I really enjoyed it, not sure Kennedy did. So we swapped and I thought if she didn’t enjoy being bottom she’d enjoy being a top; she didn’t like that much either. I did…” Willow smiled seductively and added, “Giving or receiving, both work for me.”

“Yeah, me too,” smiled Dawn. Her pussy had that itch you can’t scratch, the dirty talk leaving her wet and willing; and a glance at Willow suggested the redhead was more than ready for her best friend’s little sister. The teen moved forward her hands reaching out to Willow’s waist and her mouth pouting seductively as she said, “Okay, I’ve got a confession on who I watched.”

“Yes?” Willow smiled back her arms wrapping round the teen’s back, her fingers creeping down Dawn’s lower back towards the top of her ass.

“The first girls I watched doing it… you didn’t close the door properly one time when you and Tara were looking after me when Buffy was dead. I couldn’t sleep and went to get an orange juice and on the way back to bed, I saw your door was ajar and as I passed I saw in,” the teen paused, looking at Willow. The redhead was still smiling, she nodded for Dawn to continue. “You and Tara were on the bed, sixty-nining each other, you were so at it neither of you noticed me round the side of the door. It was so hot, I kinda stopped and watched.”

“That was very naughty of you,” from the way Willow giggled it didn’t seem to be that she thought it was naughty at all.

“I’m a very, very bad girl,” said Dawn, “You’ve noticed.”

“Mmnnn,” said Willow, “Perhaps you should have come in. We might have been able to put you on the straight and narrow.”

“Not a fan of the straight,” said Dawn and opened her mouth to kiss Willow. The redhead moved in partnership, her lips opening and enveloping the teen’s, her tongue sliding out to connect with Dawn’s. Their hands slithered and moved over each other, Dawn’s pushing away Willow’s blouse to get at the flesh underneath, Willow’s not even having to do that to caress at Dawn’s naked skin. The kiss was passionate and hot and not one Buffy would have liked; their lips pressed hard against each other and their tongues battled forward, a fight Dawn was slowly winning.

But she was experienced enough to know when to relax and let Willow’s tongue do the walking, letting it slide into her mouth and wrap round her own, like they were engaged in a mating dance. Dawn had fantasised about Willow for a long time, the glance into the redhead’s room hadn’t been as accidental as she suggested, the door had been closed before Dawn had carefully, silently opened it and peeked in. And it hadn’t been the only time Dawn had taken a look, several times, she had watched Willow and Tara lap each other or scissor or even, one-time, see Tara on top of Willow pounding her lover’s pussy with her fake dick. The virginal brunette had often lain awake replaying her friends fucking in her head and fantasising that Tara would come into her room and bang her or that she’d come home from school one day and Willow would beckon her upstairs. If she wasn’t dreaming about them on her own she was rubbing her pussy as she thought about both witches sharing her, ramming her fuckholes with dildos as they took turns to slam their tongues into her open mouth, making out with her with a passionate intensity. Dawn hadn’t thought about those dreams for a long time, her real life fuck adventures pushing them away, but with Willow’s tongue pressing at her own she remembered them all again. And it made her hotter.

“Mmmnn,” she pulled her mouth back and slid her hands up to Willow’s blouse, starting to undo the buttons, “Let me get this off.”

“Let me help,” giggled Willow and pulled open the bottom buttons, moving swiftly upwards until her hands met Dawn’s. The young women’s fingers interlocked for a second, before Willow unhooked them so she could pull the blouse away. Dawn’s hands went round her back and with an expertise born of long practice undid her friend’s bra.

Willow giggled as her boobs broke free. “Let me see yours,” she tittered as her hands reached down for the hem of Dawn’s vest.

“You’ve already seen them,” Dawn smiled, but she lifted her arms.

“Only on the screen,” said Willow as she pulled the vest over the teen’s head.

“Are they as nice in the flesh?” Dawn asked.

“Nicer,” Willow cupped them and cradled them in her hands, fondling the bouncy teenage pair.

Even as she was squeezing them Dawn’s hand were moving to the Wiccan’s waist and round the front, undoing the button on her jeans and bringing down the zipper. Her mouth closed again on Willow’s opening and pushing her tongue forward as her hands pulled at the denim, bringing it down over Willow’s rump and down to her thighs. Willow was working with her, letting go off the teen’s boobies, but using her now free hands to help Dawn remove her jeans. They broke away for a moment as Willow finished removing them, taking off her shoes. Dawn smiled as she took in the witch’s sexiness; her tits were nice and bouncy, not too big, not too small, her stomach and legs were toned and flat, but not so muscular that she looked like a bodybuilder. Dawn couldn’t quiet see the pussy, but the thong Willow was wearing didn’t conceal the tiny sliver of red hair inching up from below. It looked like that was the only hair decorating her cunt and as Willow removed the tiny undergarment Dawn’s suspicions were confirmed, as was the fact that Will had the sexiest tight, pink pussy imaginable.

The redhead closed in again, “Your turn,” she smiled as she reached out for Dawn’s hotpants. The two of them quickly removed the tiny shorts. The teen wasn’t wearing any underwear beneath and as the pants went down her shaven slit was exposed to Willow’s admiring view. “That’s so cute,” the redhead said, “You’ve got the cutest cunt I’ve seen forever.”

“I’ll let you eat it if you let me feast on yours,” giggled Dawn and as Willow nodded she reached out and took the redhead’s hand leading her into the bedroom.

They got onto the bed, Willow on the bottom and Dawn on top of her head, their faces opposite each other’s pussies. “Looks yummy and wet,” said Dawn, “I’m going to enjoy this.”

“Me too,” smiled Willow as she lifted her head into Dawn’s moist slot, her hands reaching round to stroke and caress the teen’s buttocks. They clasped over round cheeks, sliding over the curve and playing with them, fondling and pulling. Dawn grunted in pleasure as her mouth closed on the redhead’s cunt and started to lick it. The two of them lay in a sixty-nine, pleasuring each other, shuddering as their clits were touched and stimulated and their damp, hot holes probed and explored. 

Sounds came from both their mouths as they slurped “Mmmmnn, mnnnnn, mmmnnn”, grunts of excitement and pleasure, of ecstasy and bliss, hard, guttural, passionate groans and moans. They worked differently, but together. Willow closed her eyes and licked on the outside, concentrating on finding the clit and banging her tongue over the lips, occasionally she pushed in and wiggled, probing at the teen’s fuckhole. Her hands continued on Dawn’s ass, massaging the buttocks, pulling them apart and pressing them back together, her finger brushing over the teen’s butthole, adding an extra frisson. Dawn was more a deep diver, one hand holding open the hole, rubbing at the redhead’s bud with her thumb whilst pushing her tongue down as deep as she could, swirling it around the hole. Her other hand was preparing the way, a finger pounding down into the cunt, so that her tongue could follow it, licking and lapping as she tried to find the sensitive spots.

“MMmnnnn, mnnnnnnn, mmmnnn,” the two ex-Sunnydalians quivered and slurped and licked. Dawn couldn’t believe how tasty her sister’s bestie’s twat was, sweet and wet and warm, no wonder Tara had always looked like she was enjoying eating Willow. The teen probed deeper into Willow, her tongue following where her finger had led. Below her Willow gasped and cried, her tongue swiping over Dawn’s cunt as she orgasmed. The young brunette concentrated on the spot, hammering her tongue into it and making the redhead shake and shudder. The teen went faster, wrapping her tongue round the hole. She had no false modesty, she knew she was a great cunt licker. She was better than Tara or Kennedy, better even than Cordy (though it would have been close, and on the right day the older brunette might just pip it in a competition) – and so she gave Willow the best cunt licking the redhead had ever had. Willow quivered and cried, “Uuurrhh, aaarhhh,” but to her credit her gasps only took her momentarily away from Dawn’s cunt before she pounded up again.

Dawn was shaking as well, her head lifting up as she gasp in ecstatic pleasure, as the orgasm hit her. But like Willow the breaks to cry out and pant her enjoyment were short, before her mouth and tongue went down, and even as she was cumming she was still fingering the pussy. Cum soaked from them both, the tasty liquid soaking over their labia and down their mons, covering Dawn’s finger and Willow’s mouth. They lapped harder and more passionately, drinking from each other, the juice quenching a sexual thirst that Dawn at least had been holding since she was barely in her teens. “Mmmnn, mmnnnn, mnnnnn!” they moaned and gasped and shuddered, their bodies moving and rubbing against each other, their titties bouncing and jiggling, the nipples stiff and erect, “Mmnnn, urrrhhh, aaaarrghhh!”

Dawn rolled off Willow, looking at the Wiccan Willow raised her head, she had a sheen to her lips and chin when Dawn’s cum had leaked over her; she was that good a pussy licker. The teen guessed her face had the same shiny glow, she could certainly taste the girl cum in her mouth and a quick sweep of her tongue showed that it was coating her lips and chin. It had certainly been a fun start, but whilst Dawn loved licking and getting licked, she was now ready for something harder. She smiled at Willow, “I’ve got a double-ended dildo you want to try…”

“Was that a question?” Willow smiled, “cos it sounded more like a statement.”

Dawn laughed, “Okay, do you want to try my double-dildo?” she was so sure of the answer she got up of the bed even as she was speaking and sashayed sexily over to the top cupboard which contained her underwear, socks and sex-toys.

She was right to be confident, as Willow nodded, “Yes.”

The teen looked at her toys. She was lying when she said she had a double-ended dildo, she had three; small, medium and large – though even the small wasn’t exactly midget-sized. She paused for a moment, looking down at them, before picking her favourite, the middle sized one, it was more flexible in the middle for more energetic fucking and it’s ends were bulbous shaped for greater pleasure. As an afterthought she also pulled out one of her strap-ons and some lube and placed them on top of the cupboard. Willow must have noticed, but she didn’t say anything, instead she lay back down on the bed, spreading and stroking her pussy, giggling as she opened the hole, “You want to fuck? Come and get it.”

Back on the bed Dawn opened her legs and slid them over and under Will’s, before starting to feed the toy into the redhead’s cunt. Willow groaned as the dildo entered her, gripping the rubber and pulling it deeper into herself, a small sliver of cum seeped from the bottom of her pussy, sliding down over the mons. “Ooohh, that’s good,” she groaned as the toy went a little deeper, “That’s so good.”

Opposite her Dawn was spreading her own hole and working it down the toy. She closed her in eyes and gave a whinny of pleasure as the large bulbous head spread her cunt apart and rubbed over her sensitive nerve endings. She slowly pushed her body down, letting the dildo slide up her cunt, the thick end pushing apart her fleshy walls and then letting them close round the rest of the toy as it passed. She rocked back and forth, gradually taking the dildo deeper. “Ohhh, yeah,” Willow moaned again. Dawn opened her eyes to look at the redhead, squirming and shifting, moving her body back and forth to take more. She saw Dawn looking at her and licked her lips sexually, “Oooohhh yeaaah, Dawnie, oooooh yeaaahhh.”

“It’s good isn’t it,” giggled Dawn, “Nice and hard in our wet pussies.”

Willow nodded, “Yeaaahhh, ooooohhh, yeaaahh, it’s gooooddd.” Her words were drawn out and punctuated with passionate moans. “Yeaaahhh, soooo gooooodd.”

“Let’s go faster,” said Dawnie. The dildo was fitting in snugly and she was as wet as the Atlantic and readier than a micro-waved meal. Willow nodded, or it may be her head just rocked, but in either case she wasn’t slow to up the pace and power as Dawn started to scissor. 

The two of them pounded down at the dildo, trying to take as much up their soaking holes as they could, ramming down so that they met half-way, attempting to go faster and take more as if it was a competition. They gasped in pleasure as their bodies slammed together, the dildo disappearing up their wet slits and then reappearing as they both drew back with a gasp. 

“Ooohhh yeaaah, oooohhh” Willow gasped and groaned, her titties bounced up and down.

“Uuurrrhhh, oooohhh, let’s go faster,” panted Dawn in reply, shoving herself harder at the dildo. She could remember kneeling beside a partially open door and watching Tara and Willow fucking like this, her hand in her panties touching her then virgin cunt, and imagining it was her. Now it was; at least with Willow, even if her fantasies about Tara were unfulfillable. The teen gasped and groaned, enjoying every second of it – one thing she had discovered about growing up was that the reality of banging was even better than the fantasy of it.

Opposite her Willow’s face was contorted, glowing red with pleasure and from hot sex, sweat pouring down her face and cleavage, her titties jiggling and juddering as she pounded at the toy and Dawn. “Oooohh yeaaahhh, yeaaahh,” the redhead groaned and her head went back like her neck was elastic. It was obvious that Willow was enjoying herself, whether it was fulfilling a fantasy she had nurtured about a young Dawn or more likely about fucking a hot porn star, Dawn didn’t know, but she knew that the redhead was cumming again and again. “Oooohhh, yeeaahh, ooooohhh,” Willow groaned.

“Fuuuucckkk, aaaarrgghh,” Dawn gasped in pleasure herself as a particularly strong orgasm blossomed in her cunt, before expanding outwards. She rammed harder, jamming the dildo up her twat and pounding her wet pussy against Willow’s equally slick one. “Fuck, yes, fuck harder, Will, harder,” Dawn shrieked and slammed forward, sliding her cunt over the soaked dildo and feeling it smash deep into her pussy.

“Oooohhh, yeaaahhh, shit Dawn, oooohhh, yessss, this is soooo hot… ooohhh, oooohhh Goddess,” Willow cried out.

Dawn agreed - not about calling on the Goddess, in as far as she thought about religion she was conventionally Presbyterian not pagan, but certainly about the hotness. It was so fucking damned hot to be banging one of her (many) adolescent crushes, to feel Willow’s wet cunt against her own, to see the redhead quiver and shake as Dawn’s thrusts made her cum and to hear her shrieks and cries of ecstasy. Dawn’s hands gripped at the bed and she rammed with vigour, forcing the toy hard and fast into hers and Willow’s fuckholes, making the redhead squeal and herself scream as the orgasms came thick and fast, “Aaaarrrgghhh, urrrrhhh, aaarrggghhh” “AAArrrghhh, aaaarrrghhh yesssss!”

They both panted and groaned, falling back and apart, letting the toy ooze out of their soaked, dripping twats. Dawn lay back, letting her breath slow down to normality and the heat of her body to cool. The feeling in her cunt slowly subsided from a nuclear explosion to a low, pleasant tingle.

“My God, Dawn… that was…” Willow shook her head like she was trying to clear it and a drip of sweat slid down her forehead. She wiped it away and continued, “That was amazing.”

“I’ve been practising a lot,” grinned Dawn.

“I can’t believe I fucked you and Cordy both.”

“Two porn stars in one day, there’s people who’d kill for that,” agreed Dawn.

“Two stokin’ hot porn stars in one day,” corrected Willow with a smile. She looked at the strap-on sitting next to the lube on the cupboard, “And I guess I’m not finished with porn star number two.”

Dawn grinned and shook her head, “I guess not… have you seen me in ‘My Girlfriend’s a Redhead’ that’s where I banged Faye up her ass.” Willow nodded. Dawn smiled and got off the bed again and walked over to the strap-on, turning her head back to Willow, “And what about ‘Teenage Lesbians?’ That’s where Scarlet Reid does my butt…” She unscrewed the top of the lube and took out a generous dollop of gel to smear over the toy.

“I’ve seen that as well,” smiled Willow.

“Which one do you prefer?” asked Dawn with a smile, “As a redhead yourself.”

“Oh I enjoyed them both, a lot,” Willow grinned, “but as I’ve already starred in my own little anal epic today with Cordelia, I’m going to say I’m preferring ‘My Girlfriend’s a Redhead’,” she paused and smiled, “That means you’re going to fuck my ass right?”

“Right…” giggled Dawn, “You’ll find I’m really good at it.”

“I’ve seen the movies,” Willow smiled back, her eyes following Dawn’s movements as the teen undid the straps and rebuckled them around her thighs, before adjusting the toy so that it was nestling against her wet cunt. “I am so wanting this.”

“Me too,” giggled Dawn, “For so long.”

Willow was on the bed on her back, pulling her legs back as far as she could so that her puckered back hole was pointing towards the dildo. Dawn slapped on the last bit of gel, the cock was dripping with it. She looked down at the Wiccan, the tiny tuft of red hair above the pussy, the lovely jiggly looking tits and the tight asshole, pink and fuckable. She so wanted to savour this moment, to bask in the anticipation, like on her birthday and there was a present sitting wrapped on the table and to open it would be delightful, but also end all the fantasies and imaginings of what was in their.

“Come on, come and bang my ass,” Willow tittered, her fingers moving to her cunt and stroking at her wet labia; Dawn could see the juice shimmering in the hole as Willow spread her lips and slid a finger in. The redhead moaned as she pushed in, “Fuck me Dawnie, fuck me.”

“Yeah, sure,” Dawn got onto the bed and hoisted Willow towards her. It was great to savour the moment and imagine what was inside, but you had to unwrap the present – anticipation wasn’t enough. “I’m going to bang that butt.”

The redhead groaned and slid her finger over her cunt as Dawn took hold of one of her buttocks with her hand and began to pry it open. With the other hand she held the oiled dildo guiding it so that it was touching the puckered flesh around the top of the hole. Willow moaned and giggled as the tip rubbed at her. Her body straightened and she gasped as Dawn began to introduce her dildo to the witch’s butthole. It began to expand as Dawn pushed down, pressing her body forward so the toy could force aside all resistance. Willow’s gasped, “Oh yes, get it in me, fuck me with your toy,” her fingers continued to skim at her cunt.

“You’re so tight,” giggled Dawn. Normally when she fucked a woman on set the woman was a professional who’d spent time before the shot using butt-plugs and dildos to make sure she was ready for Dawn’s big dong. Will’s ass was tighter, unstretched for a long time. Dawn didn’t mind, whilst she knew that the redhead wasn’t a virgin, with an ass so taut she could pretend she was and that Dawn was anally fucking her old crush for the very first time. She went back an inch, paused… and hammered forward. Willow grunted and gasped as the dildo went in deeper. Dawn shivered as well, the other end of the toy was pressing into her, rubbing at her sensitive spots. She smiled, “You have the sexiest butthole ever. It was just made for fucking.”

“Oh, yes,” Willow switched hands so that her right hand was sliding over her pussy and her left was rubbing at her stomach and up onto her chest. “Give it me deep, Dawn, fuck me as hard as you can. Ohhhh!”

The dildo was deep enough that Dawn could let go, moving her hands to grip Willow’s calves, keeping them both balanced and using them to lever herself in. She moved faster and harder, more confidently, ramming the dildo further in. With each thrust Willow was groaning and gasping, her body writhing and arching as the toy found sensitive nerve endings she never knew she had. “Ooooohh, yesss, fuck me, let me have it hard.”

“Yes, yes, I’m fucking you. I’m fucking Willow Rosenberg,” Dawn gasped. She was suddenly giddy, unable to believe it was the redhead below her, grunting and moaning. The young woman who was calling on her to bang her was Willow, the same person Dawnie had masturbated about, who she had secretly watched fucking her girlfriend. The teen had once dreamed about Willow being her first and only and about them riding on unicorns into a world of never-never, to lie forever content on beds of rose petals. Dawn was older now and she didn’t believe that there was a mystical world of true love over the rainbow. She did believe in great sex and if Willow wasn’t the deep love young Dawn Summers had once dreamt about, she was still fucking hot and a fucking good fuck, thrusting her pelvis up at Dawn to take more dildo, playing with her cunt lasciviously, crying and gasping for more.

The teen pounded harder and deeper, thrusting the dildo all the way into the redhead’s anal chute. “I’m fucking you Willow, I’m fucking you. You are such a fucking butt-slut, I’m loving screwing your ass.”

“Yessss, yesssss!” Willow screamed back, “Do it, do it harder. Fuck me like I’m a slut; fuck me good.”

The sexy teen did so, pounding the toy into Willow’s asshole with a passionate vigour. She knew from Willow’s shuddering shakes and high pitched cries that she was making the redhead come with an explosive intensity. Her own cunt was soaking and warm, the friction from the strap-on heating her clit, making it quiver and sending waves of pleasure surging though her body. She gasped and grunted, “Ooohhh, yesss, oooohh!”

“Aaaaarrrghh, fuuuucckkk!” Willow body bent and her eyes momentarily closed as her face twisted before a deep look of enjoyment crossed it. “Aaaarrrghhh, fuccckkk”

“I’m fucking you. I’m fucking this tight ass,” Dawn grunted as she pounded through the orgasm. The tight as wasn’t so tight anymore, stretched by dildo it was allowing free and easy access. Dawn made the most of the elasticity of the loosened chute and pounded harder, each thrust sending the dildo in as far as it could. 

“Aaaarrrghhh, oooohhhh, urrrrh, aaaaargggghhh!” Willow squeaks and shrieked more, now seemingly unable to speak - or at least unwilling to – the only sounds that came out of her mouth screams, punctuated by gasps. Not that Dawn needed any words for the redhead to communicate how much she was enjoying the ass reaming, the wetness of the Wiccan’s cunt and the enthusiasm with which she was pounding her body back at Dawn were feedback enough. As were Willow’s further yells and cries, “Aaaarrghhh, aaaaiiiieeee, aaaarrghhh!”

“You want it harder? You want me to fuck you to oblivion? You want me to fuck you like you should be fucked?” Dawn gasped. The only reply from Willow was another series of orgasmic wails. The teen gripped the redhead’s calves to keep her balanced and pounded in. She could feel the sweat under her hands, clammy and wet, but somehow arousing and a sign of her success. The redhead’s pussy was soaked as well, her finger still continuing to pound it. “Take it Willow, take my big dong up that ass, fuck it, fuck it,” the teen panted. Perspiration dripped from her forehead, the steamy water temporarily blurring her vision until she wiped it away. The young brunette was panting and gasping, giving Willow’s ass her all, not stopping, not even pausing, just pounding and ramming, ripping open the witch’s butt like she owned it. “Yes, Will, yes, I’m going to bang this asshole until it’s ruined.”

“AAAarrrghhh, yesssss, aaaarggghhh,” Willow hands flailed out sideways, her fists banging at the bed like that would control the orgasms that were taking her over. “AAAaaarrrghhh, yessss, aaaargggghhh”

“Urrrrhhh, oooooohhhh,” Dawn gasped back as she came herself, the dildo overheating her pussy so much that orgasm was like putting more coals on the fire. She almost could feel sparks and the only thing that was stopping her burning was the twat juice filling her hole. She carried on pounding, panting with exertion now, sweating and burning, but enjoying every second. This was a present she was glad she had opened.

“Aaaarrrgggghhh,” Willow’s final orgasm was so intense that it almost broke the bed, her body shuddering and shaking like it was in the middle of an artillery bombardment, “Aaaaarrrrghhh, yessssss!”

Dawn pulled out the dildo, exhausted, her pussy damp and pleasured, her flesh red and sweaty. She looked down at Willow, the redhead looked in a similar place, her skin smeared with perspiration and girl cum, her breath laboured and her eyes unfocused. Willow gave a deep breath, “That was awesome.”

“It was,” giggled Dawn. She just hoped it was awesome enough to persuade Willow she didn’t need to tell Buffy.

*

Dawn finished scribbling an autograph for a star struck fan and posed long enough for him to take a (clothed) picture of her on his cell. She turned and gave a wave to Cordy and Kate to show she’d seen them, before quickly turning back answering a few of the fan’s questions – she enjoyed men and women equally, loved anal and no, she didn’t date unfortunately, she didn’t have the time. He seemed satisfied with her answers and not too disappointed when she told him had to go.

She walked purposefully across the Mall to the seats and table where her friends were drinking cappuccinos. She ordered one from a flustered looking waitress before taking a seat. “Sorry I’m a little late, I bumped into a fan,” she turned gestured towards the young man who seemed to be so busily texting that he didn’t notice her wave towards him. 

“It happens,” Kate smiled, “we’re in no hurry – the stores are open all day. You get your coffee and then we’ll head to that boutique I was told about.”

“What about Willow? She got away all right,” Cordelia asked.

“She was gone when I woke up,” Dawn said.

“So what’s she going to say to Buffy,” her fellow porn star said.

Dawn shrugged, she was trying not to think about it, “We didn’t talk too much about it. I just tried to persuade her I’m a big city sinner now and this is where I should stay.”

Cordelia looked like she was about to press, but even as she opened her mouth Dawn’s mobile rang. “I gotta pick this up, it’s my agent, it might be some work.” She picked up the phone.

The coffee arrived as she spoke and the other two sipped at their existing ones, waiting for Dawn to finish. She terminated the call and put the phone down, her mouth was open.

“What is it?” Kate asked with a worried tone, “Everything all right?”

“Yeah… um… yeah, better than alright… good,” the teen took a deep breath and paused, “You’ve heard of the AVN awards?”

“Yes,” smiled Cordy, “I won Best Female last year.”

“Adult Video News?” Kate wasn’t in the business, so it was obvious she wanted to spell them out to show that she did know what her friends were talking about.

“Yes… the premier awards for porn,” Dawn nodded and her smile was so wide it almost split her face, “I’ve just been nominated for ‘Best newcomer’.”

The congratulations from her friends were so real and heartfelt that Dawn almost felt like crying with happiness.

*

Faith’s motorbike was in the drive of her and Buffy’s house, Willow noticed as she paid the cab driver, that was irritating. Not that she didn’t like Faith – in helping to defeat the First the Dark Slayer had more than made up for her teenage mistakes, plus she was really, really hot. It was more that the conversation she needed to have with Buffy would be a lot easier if there was no-one else around. There wasn’t much that could be done about it, it meant waiting until her and Buffy were alone – perhaps on patrol and Willow had already spent hours on a flight playing the conversation; she wasn’t keen on having yet more time to dwell on it. She went round the side and opened the door to kitchen. “Hey, I’m back.”

Buffy and Faith turned round momentarily startled. The blonde was wearing jeans and T-shirt, a cup of coffee in her hand. Faith must have arrived not long before as she was in her motorbike leathers, her backpack sitting on the kitchen table. Faith gave her a smile, “Hi Red, how’s it cooking?”

Buffy smiled as well, “Good trip?”

“It was long,” Willow said trying to be as non-committal as possible with Faith in the room.

“Have to tell us next time I’m around,” Faith lifted her pack, “I gotta hit the road.”

“You’re leaving?” Willow was surprised. Faith must have only arrived, at most, a couple of days before, less than that possibly. She knew the brunette Slayer was very much a rolling stone, hating to remain around for long, but when she did turn up in Cleveland she normally stayed at least a fortnight, often a week or so longer – not two days. 

“Yeah, you know places to see, people to do… um see as well,” Faith said.

The redhead looked at Buffy for her reaction. The blonde shrugged, “Probably for the best,” she said to Willow.

“You guys have some sort of fight?” Willow asked. She hoped not, she had enough Buffy drama coming up once she talked to her about Dawn, dealing with any fall-out with Faith would only be slightly more fun.

To her surprise Buffy blushed and shook her head, “No… no fight. Faith’s needing to move on, not setting down roots.”

Faith was grinning, “I’ll be back in a month or so, thought I just check some weird rumours I’ve been hearing from Colorado ‘bout some demons up in the mountains.” She opened the door, “See ya’s later.” The door shut again and a few moments later there was the sound of a motorbike gunning.

“What was that about?” asked Willow, there was more to Faith leaving than her having a sudden urge to slay some bads in the Rockies.

Obviously Buffy didn’t want to talk about it as she turned away, “Want some coffee? There’s some in the pot.”

“Yes please,” Willow taking a seat at the table as Buffy poured. She took the cup, realising she was stalling as she sipped at it. She placed it on the table and looked at Buffy, “I know where Dawn is. That’s where I was, not visiting some LA museums.”

Buffy sat down her face paling, “Is she okay? Is she alright?” She held her cup in two hands, like it was a ward of protection

There was no way to easy way to tell her, “She’s in LA. She’s become a porn actress.”

To Buffy’s credit she didn’t drop her cup, though one hand went to her mouth to stifle her gasp and the other held the handle so loosely that the cup swung sideways and the remains of the coffee dripped on the table. “In porn,” the blonde repeated, “How? Has she been kidnapped?”

“No, she’s doing it of her own free will. I saw her, she’s under the wing of Cordelia,” Buffy swore under her breath at their old frenemy’s name, now more enemy than friend, Willow guessed, but she continued, “Cordy…elia helped with some contacts, but it was Dawn who made the decision. I spoke to her, she’s… she’s happy and doesn’t want to come back.”

Buffy’s face went like ice, and for a moment Willow felt scared, she’d never seen her friend look so angry, “In porn! She’s just a kid… I know she thinks she isn’t but she is.” 

Willow nodded, glad that Buffy’s outburst was delivered at Dawn not her, still she thought it best not to mention that the teen had seduced and banged her, there were something Buffy didn’t need to know. Instead she said, “She just needs a bit of space Buffy, you don’t need to go barging in, not yet, she’s not in any danger.”

“I gave up everything to look after her when Mom… Mom died and this is what she decides to do. She could have gone to college, got a nice boyfriend and a well paying job, but she’s blown it all now, hasn’t she – just to spite me.”

“I don’t think it’s to spite you,” Willow said.

But if Buffy was listening she ignored her, “I mean I even died for her. I gave up college, got a crappy job in burger joint so that I could earn and she wouldn’t be taken into care. And she’s decided that she wants to get fucked by anyone who pays and film it. Don’t worry Will, I’m not going to chase after her. I’m not even going to think about her. If Dawn want’s to be a porn star she can be… I’m not going to bail her out. If she doesn’t want this to be her home… she doesn’t live here then; it means we’ve got a spare room – I think Rona was looking for a new apartment and Vi’s always saying her rent is too high, I’ll ask one of them…”

“Buffy you sure… you’re not being too hasty,” Willow said, half regretting she’d told Buffy, half relieved she didn’t have to keep the secret.

“No, I’m sick of Dawn and her selfishness, as far as I’m concerned she’s out of my life for good, if she wants to be a slut she’s not going to be a slut here,” Buffy said. She stood up, “I’m going to have a shower. Conversation over about Dawn.”

Willow nodded and watched her friend stalk out, “That could have gone better,” she murmured under her breath, “Could have gone worse though.”

*

The end…

Or is it…?

*

James Rock loved his job and himself, and in both cases it was easy to see why. As one of the leading producer/director/performers on the LA porn scene every day he fucked women who were the fantasies of many men (and a lot of women); he was handsome, rich and with a dick that was long, thick and could stay hard for hours. He was leaning against his desk leafing through a portfolio of model shots; the quality of the photos were variable, some seemed to have been taken by a well paid professional, others by an amateur who would struggle with vacation shots. But the sexiness of the model shone through in all of them. Jay, or so she called herself, was a blonde with curly hair, busty with a sexy, sometimes shy, sometimes dirty, smile; he guessed she was aged between very late thirties to mid-forties. Glancing up to see her sitting nervously in the chair, he revised his lower guess upwards – early forties, but still no more than forty five or so; but even anxious and fidgety she exuded a sexual charisma. He looked down at the shots again, Jay in a bikini, Jay in shorts and vest, Jay nude, Jay with her legs spread and rubbing her shaven slot, Jay bent down on her knees with her hands spreading her round butt-cheeks; it all made him hard. 

He put down the folder, “Some nice shots.”

“Thank you Mr Rock.”

“Call me James,” he smiled to relax her and she smiled back, visibly unwinding. That was good, no matter how sexy a woman was if she was like a washboard no-one would pay to watch her fucking. He tapped the folder, “You’re putting your portfolio round the business, trying to get some work?”

Yes,” she nodded, “You, other producers, directors, agents. I’m new to LA and porn and I wasn’t sure how else to go about it.”

“I don’t normally just take random models off the street, but your stuff impressed me I gotta say; you’re very fuckable.” The Milf blushed slightly, but made no move to deny it. James paused, looking her up and down for emphasis, “At least in the pictures.”

“You want me to show you in the flesh?” Jay stood up without waiting for an answer and sliding off her jacket, began to undo her blouse. The Milf was quick on the uptake, that was another plus point.

“Yeah, that’d be good,” James leant back and watched as the blonde undressed, unconcernedly undoing her bra to show her bosoms and not blinking as she pulled down her pants and the lacy underwear underneath to show her pussy, smooth apart from a small sliver of hair at the top. She turned round slowly and sensually, letting him drink her in. Once she faced away from him he gave a small cough to get her attention. “Bend over and spread your ass cheeks I want to see.”

She did as he asked, pulling apart the buttocks to display her back hole; she wasn’t shy about exposing herself – which if she had been would have been another no-no for a porn star. “Cute,” he said, “You can face me again.” She did as he asked, her arms by her side, not covering either her tits or cunt. He nodded appreciatively, “You got kids?”

She looked confused, until he gestured at the stretch marks, they weren’t much, hardly visible, she obviously kept herself in trim. But it wasn’t the looks that made him want to know; in his experience women with kids either needed the money and would do anything or were so terrified that one day their children would click on the internet that they did nothing but softcore posing. There was a pause before she answered as if she wasn’t sure, before she replied, “Not anymore. They’re adopted.”

“Okay,” James said, “On your photos they’re all solo. I’m guessing if you’re here you know we don’t do solo, we only do fucking. Just to check you’d fuck on film?”

She nodded, with a smile, “That’s why I’m here.”

“So what’d you do? Girl-girl?” she nodded. “Straight sex,” she nodded again. “Anal” a third time her head bobbed up and down without hesitation. He continued through the list, each one being met with a nod, “Two guys? Double-penetration? BDSM? Lesbian orgy? Bukkake? Fisting? Double-anal?” He was impressed. “Anything you don’t do?”

Jay paused, thinking; “Pets and small children,” she smiled

He grinned back, “That’s good, we’re a reputable company, we don’t do them either.” 

“So you think you can use me?”

“Normally I’ve seen the girls I hire in action, seen if they’re skills are as hot as their bodies. Now you’ve got the body…” he shrugged and took a sideways glance at the couch.

“I’ve got the skills,” Jay licked her lips sensually. She dropped to her knees and began to undo his zip, “Let me show you.”

He gripped the side of the desk as she took out his dick; it was hard at times like this to remain professional, still he had one more question to ask, “What’s your real name? I’ll need it for the contracts…”

“Joyce Summers,” the Milf replied and opened her mouth to take his large cock.


End file.
